IGNORACE (ChanBaek)
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: Chanyeol sangat membenci Baekhyun, tapi pada akhirnya dia sangat menginginkan Baekhyun. [YAOI/Sho-Ai/Boys Love/BoyxBoy/EXO-ChanBaek etc..] CHAPTER 19 IS UP!
1. face of figure

_**IGNORANCE**_

 _ **Author : HERA JUNG**_

 _ **cast : EXO and eks EXO members,**_ **Hyomin(T-ara), HyunA(4minute), Nickhun(2pm), Krystal &Luna(f(x)') etc...**

 _ **Prolog**_

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

dia adalah salah satu murid beasiswa di _**Victoria high school**_. dia selalu dibenci oleh siswa-siswi yang merupakan anak orang-orang kaya. memiliki satu sahabat setianya _**Do Kyungsoo**_.

 **Park Chan Yeol**

anak pemilik **_Victoria high shool_** dan merupakan pewaris utama keluarga Park. dia sangat membenci Baekhyun, dan ingin berambisi menghabisinya.

 **kim Jong In**

sahabat Chanyeol yang sangat ramah dan baik hati. dia juga termasuk kadalam list pangeran sekolah.

 **Xi Lu Han**

dia wakil ketua OSIS **_victoria SHS_** dan merupakan pemilik Cafe Prince dimana Baekhyun bekerja.

 **Park Hyo Min**

kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang baik hati.

 **Do Kyung Soo**

satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun. dia anak pemilik perusahaan rekaman terbesar dia Asia.

 **Zhang Yi Xing**

namjachingu Chanyeol yang sangat membenci Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

 **Wu Yi Fan**

dia adalah CEO muda yang jatuh hati pada Hyomin yang jelas membencinya karena suatu kejadian dimasa lalunya.

 **Oh Se Hun**

Ketua OSIS terdingin dan tersangar sepanjang masa

 **Jung Soo Jung**

sahabat teraneh dan teridiot yang dimiliki Sehun.

 **Nickhun Park**

Pemilik Victoria high shcool dan merupakan orangtua dari Hyomin dan Chanyeol.

 **Song Qian**

ibu dari Chanyeol dan Hyomin.

"kenapa kau sangat membenciku? memangnya apa salahku padamu, Yeol-ssi?"

"itu karena kau miskin! dan enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

"h-hikss..."

.

.

BUGH!

"Ahh... sa-sakitt sekali"

"makanya jangan pernah melawan Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu_

DEG!

_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."

"hikss... aku memebencimu!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, SARANGHAE!"

.

.

"saranghae, Do Kyungsoo..."

"na-nado paboya.."

.

.

.

Annyeonghasseyo?

nae Author baru, adakah yang berminat sama ff ini? kalo ada Riview ya...

Geumapseumnida *sujud*


	2. Chapter 1 - I am

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBek)  
**_

 **summary :'' _kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol_? _memangnya apa salahku padamu?_ "** _ **/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss... maaf Yeol-ssi.. tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/"PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Luna, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna etc... .**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1| I am**

Park Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dengan gerakan _slow motion._

lelaki tampan itu melirik arloji yang bertengger ditangan kirinya sekilas lalu berdecih.

pukul 10.42 am.

dia telat 2 jam dari ketetepan sekolah. dia lalu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya XI-A yang

berada dilantai 3 gedung _victoria high school._

mungkin orang-orang akan berfikir 'kenapa anak tak tahu aturan begitu bisa masuk kelas unggulan?'

atau 'anak berandal begitu kenapa masuk kelas dikelas unggulan?' atau semacamnya.

tetapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang berani melawan Park Chanyeol selain orangtua-nya dan Noona-nya

sendiri.

pewaris tunggal keluarga Park, anak pemilik _Victoria high school_. Yeah, intinya Chanyeol orang yang

ditakuti disini. *'R: dimana atuh, thor?' 'A: di ff ini atuh readersnim..kkk'#Jduagghhhhh!*

saat ini proses belajar mengajar tengah berlangsung, dan Chanyeol dengan santainya masuk kekelas

tanpa menghiraikan guru sejarah mereka 'Soon Seongsaenim' yang lagi menjelaskan materi didepan.

Soon Seongsaenim berdeham keras sehingga muri-murid lain yang tadi menatap kearah Chanyeol

langsung beralih kearah guru ter-killer itu.

"Ekkhhmmm! Park Chan Yeol-ssi, kenapa anda masuk dijam yang tidak tepat dipelajaran SAYA?!''

Chanyeol memasang wajag sombongnya.

"APA URUSANMU, HAH?!"

"urusan saya adalah mendidik dan mengajar kamu, dan kau telat 2 jam! dan saya sangat tidak

menyukai murid yang kurang disiplin seperti kamu"

Soon Seongsaenim mulai emosi, Chanyeol berdecih.

"aku tidak meminta Ssaem untuk menyukaiki atau tidak, kalau tak senang PERGI SANA!"

Gossshhhh

Soon Seongsaenim memejamkan matanya lelah, tidak ada gunanya menegur chanyeol.

dia lalu membuka matanya dan membuang nafasnya kasar.

"baiklah Park Chanyeol, saya TIDAK AKAN pernah menegur anda lagi, sekarang keluarkan bukumu

dan MOHON ikuti pelajaran saya"

"kalau aku tidak mau?"

Soon Seongsaenim menghela nafas jengkel.

"baiklah, terserah kau sajalah"

memang tak ada menagnya melawan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mengangkat

kedua kakinya keatas meja. dan Soon Seongsaenim hanya bisa mengelus dada pasrah.

tiba-tiba ponselnya yang berada disaku blazer-nya bergetar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel

mahalnya dan ada satu pesan dari Yixing alis kekasihnya yang duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya.

 _from; Yixing baby_

 _'chan, nanti pulang sekolah temani aku keperpustakaan kota ya'_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menoleh kearah bangku pojok nomor empat dimana Yixing duduk.

dan lagsung membalas pesannya.

 _fr; Yixing baby_

 _'wish for you, babe'_

 _send..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kantin untuk memberi makan bagi cacing-

cacing diperut mereka yang telah demo untuk diberi makan(?).

"Kyung, Se-"

BRUUKKKK!

"Baekhyun!"

tubuh Baekhyun terjerembab kelantai keramik sekolah dengan tidak elitnya.

dan yang menumburnya adalah Chanyeol.

PARK CHANYEOL...

dan seragam Chanyeol terkena tumpahan _frapuccino_ dingin yang dibawanya.

Kyungsoo lagsung menolong Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Baek, _neo Gwenchana?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk. dan...

"Shittt! hei, miskin! kalau berjalan lihat-lihat! kau punya mata kan?! dan lihat gara-gara kau

seragamku kotor!"

Baekhyun menunduk.

"ma-maaf, Chan-Chanyeol-ssi.. ak-aku tidak se-sengaja.."

"MWORAGO?! tidak sengaja katamu?! kau lihat, karena kecerobohanmu itu seragamku jadi penuh

 _frapuccino!"_

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam membuka suara.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak sengaja! dan lagipula perasaanku dirimu yang menumbur kami!''

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Yack... kau tidak usah membelanya, pendek!"

"mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae Yeol-ssi.." ulang Baekhyun.

"MAAF? HAHAHA... sangat lucu sekali, Byun" Chanyeol tertawa renyah membuat BaekSoo sweatdrop.

"wae?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN! dan aku akan membalasmu, cankam itu!"

"..."

"..."

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau pikir apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi?" tanya Soojung pada Sehun yang sedang

menyuap Ttaepokki-nya. Sehun menghardikkan bahunya acuh sambil terus memakan makanannya.

Soojung menyun melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Yack, Sehun!"

.

.

.

"hyung, kurasa Baekhyun tidak sengaja menumburmu..."

Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan lengan blazer-nya didepan wastafel melotot kearah Zelo

yang juga merupakan

teman dekatnya selain Jongin.

"tak sengaja apanya?! kau lihat ini, ini, ini dan ini semua karena dia!"

Jongin yang berdiri disamping Zelo berdecak malas.

"Ohh.. ayolah Park Chanyeol, Zelo benar... dan jangan terlalu suka marah-marah, nanti kau cepat tua.."

"YAAK! SEAKKIA"

"hahahahahahhhh!"

 ** _TO BE CUENTINUED_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Annyeong? hohoho BIG THANKS to readersnim yang udah mau baca ff abal bin absurd saya_**

 ** _ini..._**

 ** _Gosshhhh..._**

 ** _and do you know, this is chapter 1..._**

 ** _Please Riview...  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jusseyooo..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-XOXOVERDOSEXODUS_**

 ** _\- HERA JUNG..._**


	3. Chapter 2 - What if?

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBaek)**_

 **summary :** ** _"kenapa kau sangat membenciku, chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/''H-hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini"../"hikss... maaf Yeol-ssi..tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Huo, maafkan aku.."/"PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna etc... .**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 | This is?  
**

Hyomin sedang duduk anteng disofa dihadapan televisi diruang tamu meinsion milik keluarga Park sambil menikmati Ice Cream Strawberry ukuran jumbo yang tadi dibelinya di Starbucks seorang diri, tiba-tiba Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dengan wajah ditekuk(?) dan seragamnya bau _frapuccino,_ Hyomin menatap Chanyeol dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu beralih kewajah Chanyeol lagi.

"Yack, apa yang terjadi padamu? kenapa tubuhmu bau..." Hyomin mendekatkan hidungnya kearah sang adik yang masih setia menekuk wajah tampannya

"... _frapuccino_?"

sambungnya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Hyomin dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"seseorang menumburku dikoridor..."

balas Chanyeol malas dan langsung beranjak kelantai atas dimana kamarnya berada, Hyomin mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memasang seatbelt, baru saja dia ingin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sehun mengambil ponsel disaku celananya malas dan menatap layar ponselnya.

'Soojung calling'

dan dengan sangat malas Sehun menggeser layar hijau yang tertera di Screen ponselnya.

"halo?"

"Sehunna, apakah kau masih disekolah?" tanya Soojung dari line seberang, Sehun bergumam.

"hmmm... aku masih dibasement sekolah, dan ingin pulang" balas Sehun.

"kalau begitu bolehkah aku minta ambilkan buku catatan kimiaku yang tertinggal dibawah meja? plisss Sehun, bosok kan ada pelajaran kimia dan aku belum mengarjakan pekerjaan rumahku..."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"baiklah, baiklah... nanti aku akan mengantarkannya kerumahmu" balas Sehun tetap dengan nada malasnya. Soojung cengengesan mendengar jawaban dari Sehun itu.

"hehehehehe.. gomawoyo Sehun, aku tunggu dirumah ya..hehehe"

"hmmm.."

klikk

dan panggilan diputuskan oleh Soojung, Sehun berdecak malas dan membuka seatbeltnya lalu keluar dari mobil. dan diapun langsung berjalan santai menuju ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ditrotoar dipinggir kota Seoul yang bersih itu dengan wajah lesu. dia lalu berbelok dekat persimpangan disamping ajuhmma penjual ttaeppokki dipinggir jalan. Baekyhun memang berjalan kaki untuk pergi maupun pulang sekolah, sebenarnya dia ingin seperti orang-orang lain yang pergi dan pulang sekolah diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi mereka atau membawa mobil sendiri. tetapi dia tidak mempunyai aset apapun selain motor matic warna biru yang diberikan umma-nya tahun lalu untuk hadiah kerja kerasnya selama ini bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya dan sang umma tercinta, tetapi Baekhyun tidak telalu mempermasalahlan masalah itu. dia masih tetap bersyukur atas apa yang dimilikinya. Baekhyun berhenti disalah satu kaca direstoran bergaya eropa dengan tatapan lesunya, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang lagi menikmati makanan khas barat sambil sesekali bercanda ria dan tertawa. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"kapankah aku bisa memiliki kekasih yang benar-benar mencintaiku?" batinnya sedih. dia menunduk lesu dan melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kembali ruang kelasnya yang terlihat kosong tanpa seorangpun dan langsung menuju kebangku Soojung yang berada disamping jendela nomor dua. dia menunduk dan matanya langsung mendapati buku catatan berwarna cokelat muda dan langsung mengambilnya, tetapi Sehun yang sdikit jahil itu seperti menemukan sebuah keresek hitam dibawah meja disamping meja Soojung, itu sepertinya milik Park Jiyeon, tomboy cantik teman sebangku Soojung dan juga merupakan saudara Chanyeol.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan melihat-lihat siapa tahu ada orang yang nanti dapat memergokinya, dengan panasaran pun akhirnya Sehun mengambil keresek itu dan membukanya sebelum...

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan keresek milikku?"

DEG!

itu suara Jiyeon...

Sehun pun langsung menarik kedua tangannya yang tadi telah membuka keresek milik Jiyeon dan memalingkan tubuhnya menatap sang pemilik keresek yang berdiri didepan papan tulis.

"apa itu milikmu?" tanya Sehun.

"tentu saja, serahkan keresek itu padaku!" hardik Jiyeon. Sehun langsung melempar keresek mencurigakan itu kearah Jiyeon dan langsung ditangkap oleh sang pemilik. Jiyeon menatap Sehun datar lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sendirian didalam kelas.

"ini hanya mataku yang salah lihat atau apa? isi dikeresek itu seperti... serbuk ganja dan heroin..."

"sial! sial! sial! kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa sih kalau benda ini dibawah laci? semoga saja Sehun tidak benar-benar melihatnya tadi hufffffttt" umpat Jiyeon kesal.

"ahhh... terserah sajalahh.." Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan ingin langsung menghantarkan buku catatan kimia milik Soojung kerumahnya.

.

.

.

BRAAKKK!

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

"sial kau Byun!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil terus berjalan dan akhirnya dia sampai didepan pagar rumahnya yang bergaya khas rumah tradisional korea dan diperkarangannya terdapat berbagai macam tanaman, dari tanaman bunga, hingga pohon jeruk yang membuat rumah yang minimalis itu terlihat begitu asri.

Baekhyun membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk, dia membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu dengan pelan sekali. Baekhyun membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu lalu melesat kedapur.

"Umma, aku pulang..." ucap Baekhyun saat mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat cantik sedang berkutat dengan wastafel dan piring-piring kotor.

wanita bernama lengkap Byun Hyuna itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sang anak sedang tersenyum diambang pintu dapur.

"Baekkie sudah pulang ya? kalau begitu ganti baju dan bantu umma untuk memasak order pesanan nyonya Lee ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melesat kekamarnya.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _MOHON MAAF atas kesalahan teknis yang saya buat kemarin, jadi readersnim pada bingung nyari chapter 1-nya kemaren..._**

 ** _jeongmal mianhae, lain kali saya tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti kemarin untuk kedepannya, dan untuk kritik dari Lulu saya terima dengan lapang dada, Terimakasih.._**

 ** _maaf kalo ada Typo(s), dan maaf kalo ceritanya kependekan karena memang hanya segitu yang saya bisa, tapi mohon minta Riview-nya lagi ya?_**

 ** _pleaseeee..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jusseyooo..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-XOXOVERDOSEXODUS_**

 ** _\- HERAJUNGLINE98_**


	4. Chapter 3 - What Happened?

_**IGNORANCE**_

 _ **Summary : "kenapa kau sangat memnbenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"hiks.."/BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan!"/h-hiks.. sa-sangat sakitt.."/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyu, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss.. maaf Yeol-ssi, tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/"PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Luna, Sehun, Jiyeon etc...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 | What Happened?**

 **.**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian santai yaitu t-shirt V-neck berwarna abu-abu dan celana boxer selutut berwarna biru tua dan langsung menyusul sang Umma yang lagi menunggu didapur.

"Umma, apa yang perlu kulakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Hyuna menunjuk sebuah kantung keresek hitam diatas meja, Baekhyun mengrenyit.

"ini?"

"uuh.." balas Hyuna tetap pada kerjaannya yaitu mencuci piring. Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja makan dan membuka keresek hitam itu, seketika alisnya mengrenyit saat melihat apa isi didalam keresek itu.

"umma, kenapa isinya makanan-makanan mahal ini? dan apa yang perlu kulakukan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"umma hanya ingin kau bantu makan saja.."

"haaahhhhh?" Hyuna tersenyum mendengar teriakan refleks bingung anaknya itu.

"he'em... kau hanya perlu membantu untuk menghabiskan makanan itu karena perut umma serasa meledak karena terlalu kenyang" jawab Hyuna, Baekhyun mendekat dan menatap wajah ummanya bingung.

"darimana umma mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua makanan mahal ini? Apakah hari ini umma mendapatkan gaji?"

"aniyeo, nyonya Zhang yang memberikannya pada kita, hari ini nyonya serta tuan Zhang dan anaknya baru pulang dari Swiss, dan mereka memberikan semua oleh-oleh mahal ini" jelas Hyuna, Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Hyuna memang bekerja dirumah keluarga Zhang, tetapi Baekhyun belum mengetahui jika anak nyonya dan tuan Zhang itu adalah _Zhang Yixing_ alias kekasih Park Chanyeol, orang yang sedari dulu dia cintai secara diam-diam, tetapi orang yang dicintainya justru sangat membenci dirinya entah karena apa.

"ohhh... aku mengerti.." balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada sang umma. Hyuna mengelus kepala anaknya lembut.

"eohh... umma lupa, tangan umma basah, astaga maafkan umma sayang" kata Hyuna segera menarik tangannya kembali, Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"gwenchana umma, kalau begitu aku akan memakan lamb presto-nya..hehehh"

.

.

.

"kau tidak lagi sedang bercanda kan Oh Sehun?!" teriak Soojung tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun kalau dia menemukan kantung keresek mencurigakan yang isinya terlihat seperti serbuk heroin dan ganja dibawah laci meja dimana Jiyeon duduk.

"benar, Soojung... apakah aku pernah bercanda?!" sewot Sehun dengan ekspresi yang errr... mengerikan menurut Soojung sendiri.

"ehmm... tidak pernah sejak beberapa waktu terakhir ini.." sahut Soojung pelan, Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"..."

"..."

Lalu keduanya diam kembali, Sehun dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Soojung yang menatap wajah Sehun sambil menganga seperti orang bodoh, lebih tepatnya idiot #PLAKKKK!#Authorditamparinsamaf(x)member#

"aku pikir kau hanya salah perkiraan saja, Hunna. Mana mungkin Jiyeon memakai benda-benda semacam itu?" kata Soojung lagi diangguki oleh Sehun.

"benar sih, tapi..."

"tapi?" ulang Soojung, Sehun meliriknya sekilas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...mungkin saja itu benar?" sekarang Soojung yang melirik Sehun malas.

"ohhh, ayolah Oh Sehuuuuuunnn... itukan hanya perkiraanmu saja..." Sehun mengangguk dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya, kedua sahabat yang sedang berada ditaman disamping meinsion mewah milik keluarga Jung itu sama-sama mengambil cake red velvet yang tadi sempat disediakan oleh Soojung sendiri juga brrownies dan dua gelas limun dingin yang diletakkan disamping Vas bunga.

"entahlah, lagipula itu kan juga dirinya bukan kita" ucap Sehun anteng sambil menyeruput limunnya, Soojung mencaikkan bibirnya kebawah.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti iti tuan Oh, dan tumben sekali kau peduli pada seseorang. Apa jangan jangan_" Soojung menatap Sehun curiga.

"_kau menyukainya?"

"Uhukkk!" seketika Sehun tersedak minumannya, dia lalu mendelik kearah Soojung, sedangkan Soojung sendiri tetap menatap Sehun curiga.

"aku MENYUKAI JIYEON?! Ahhh... aigooo, yang benar saja" Sehun memasang ekspresi kesal. Soojung kembali mencabikkan bibirnya kebawah.

"kau kalau suka bilang saja iya Oh Sehun... jangan berbohong" goda Soojung kembali sambil mencolek dagu Sehun. Sehun mendesis dan menangkis tangan Soojung, lalu Soojung tertawa setan setelahnya.

"Yack, Soojung... kau! Issshhhh"

"hahahhahh"

"tapi... aku ini kan Ketua OSIS?! jadi wajar-wajar saja jika aku peduli padanya, lagipula dia kan juga teman sekelas kita.. berbahaya jika dia memang benar-benar sampai menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang seperti itu..." balas Sehun masih dengan nada sewotnya, Soojung memasang pose berfikir.

"benar sihh... kau kan Ketua OSIS..."

Sehun menganggukinya.

"yasudah... kenapa kita tidak bertanya saja pada Jiyeon langsung besok?" saran Soojung. Sehun menoleh cepat.

"kau saja yang tanya.." sahutnya malas, Soojung memanyunkan bibirnya kebawah.

"kau ini!"

.

.

.

 _ **Pukul 07.30 am In Park Meinsion**_

Chanyeol memakan tak selera dagingnya. Seperti biasa, sarapan pagi bersama _Appanya –Nickhun-, Eommanya –Qian_ \- dan _Noonanya –Hyomin-_.

Hening...

Hanya suara gesekan antara garpu dan pisau yang mendominasi ruang makan mewah kediaman keluarga Park itu. Chanyeol bardeham sangat pelan hingga hanya Hyomin yang duduk dihadapannya meliriknya, Hyomin menatap namdongsaeng satu-satunya itu dengan alis terangkat "ada apa?" tanya Hyomin dengan gerakan birakan bibir. Chanyeol kembali menatap Hyomin dengan kepala sedikit dicondongkan kesamping, tepatnya kearah pintu dapur keluar gazeboo. Hyomin mengangkat satu alisnya dan bergumam tanpa suara lagi. "keluar?".

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan beralih menatap Eommanya yang diam seribu bahasa itu.

"Ehmmm... eomma, appa... aku dan noona akan segera pergi..." Qian mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang anak tampannya dan beralih ke anak perempuannya yang cantik luar biasa itu.

"Mwo? Apakah kau ada kelas pagi ini, Hyo?" tanya Qian. Hyomin mengangguk pelan, Qian menghela nafas panjang.

"tetapi kalian tidak menghabiskan sarapan kalian?"

"ka-kami sudah kenyang Eomma.." balas Chanyeol cepat. Dan Qian-pun hanya mengangguk.

"ya, baiklah... hati-hati ya sayang.."

Dan Chanyeol bersama Hyomin beranjak dari kursi mereka meninggalkan ruangan super hening itu.

"hhh... aku merasa sangat canggung diruang makan tadi.." kata Hyomin, Chanyeol menoleh.

"mereka terlalu canggung, jadi kita ikut merasakan hal yang sama" balasnya.

"ya, aku bahkan terlalu bosan akan itu.." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Hyomin menoleh dengan alis nyaris menyatu.

"kenapa kau tertawa?"

"ani... hanya ingin tertawa saja.." balas Chanyeol, dia lalu membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya itu dan langsung berlari menuju kursi kemudi.

"Chan, kita lewat jalan Cheondeongnam ya?" Chanyeol yang sedang memasang seatbeltnya segera menoleh kearah kakaknya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"jalan Cheondeongnam?" bingung Chanyeol, Hyomin berguman.

"kenapa harus lewat jalan itu? bukankah sebentar lagi noona ada kelas? butuh waktu yang lama untuk melewati jalan itu menuju kampusmu.."

"aniyeo... kita hanya berhenti dirumah Jihyun, soalnya laptopku tertinggal disana, aku akan pergi kekampus bersama Jihyun, jadi kau nanti langsung kesekolah saja" balas Hyomin, Chanyeol membentuk mulutnya menjadi 'O' dan mengangguk paham.

"ohhh... arasseo!"

dan mobil mewah itupun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah ceria, dia menoleh kebangku belakangnya.

"Baekhyun belum datang, eoh?" tanyanya pada teman sebangku Baekhyun yang bernama Bae Ju Yeon a.k.a Irene. dan yeoja berambut blonde panjang itupun hanya menghardikkan bahunya acuh sambil tetap fokus pada ponsel pintarnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengkel.

Kenapa tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli pada Baekhyun selain dirinya?

Kyungsoo-pun akhirnya mengirimi Baekhyun pesan.

' _to; Baekhyun_

 _kau ada dimana? kenapa belum tiba disekolah?'_

 _send..._

.

.

.

"noona, aku pergi dulu ya... Annyeong!"

"nde annyeong~!" balas Hyomin lalu masuk kedalam gerbang rumah Lee Jihyun yang merupakan sahabatnya. dan mobil Chanyeol berbalik arah menuju jalan Tteoggukk yang merupakan jalan menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dijalanan sepi gang rumahnya menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari persimpangan jalan Tteoggukk menuju jalan Cheondeongnam.

"neoui miseo nae maeumi noganaeryeo

nuni majucheoseulttaen~ deugeungeoryeo~

Oh~ neoui gasseume_"

CRASSSHHHHH~!

"OMO!" pekik Baekhyun saat sebuah mobil mewah melaju kencang tepat dihadapannya dan menyebabkan seragamya terkena cimratan air comberan. mobil yang hampit menumbur Baekhyun tadi berhenti dan kaca mobil terbuka, orang yang berada didalam mobil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. dan seketika Baekhyun membolakan matanya, dan orang yang hampir menumburnya tadi langsung tertawa.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Mwohae? hei, Byun! sudah beberapa kali kuperingatkan, kalau jalan lihat-lihat! dan lihat sekarang? mobilku hampir saja lecet karenamu, kemarin kau telah menyebabkan seragamku kotor dan sekarang itulah balasannya! hahahahahahahhh!"

Ckkiitttttt

dan mobil yang ternyata dikendarai oleh Chanyeol itupun melaju pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung ditempatnya.

"hhhhhhhhhh... ya tuhan.." Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

masih pagi-pagi begini saja dia telah mendapatkan masalah. Baekhyun menatap seragamnya sendu.

dia hanya memiliki satu seragam Victoria high school, dan sekarang seragamnya kotor.

"apa aku harus mangenakan seragam olahraga saja?" lirih Baekhyun dan melanjutkan jalannya menyebrangi halte bus. dan kebetulan sekali sesaat dia menunggu bus, sebuah motor harley biru tua yang familiar berhenti dihadapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika matanya membola kaget.

"J-Jongin-ssi?!"

orang yang ternyata Kim Jongin alias sahabat karib orang yang nyaris menumburnya tadi mengrenyit menatap seragam Baekhyun yang sepertinya terkena cipratan lumpur akibat hujan lebat tadi malam.

"apa yang terjadi padamu? sesearang menyipratkannya padamu? kapan? dan kenapa kau tidak berganti seragam?" tanya Jongin beruntun. Baekhyun meringis.

"a... a-ku tidak memiliki se-seragam yang sama..." cicit Baekhyun takut-takut, Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

"ohh.. naik"

"hahh?"

"ayo naik.." ulang Jongin. Baekhyun ingin menolaknya tapi_

"naiklah atau aku akan menciummu.."

"ahh... baiklah" kata Baekhyun cepat dan langsung menaiki jik belakang motor Jongin, Jongin memberikan helmnya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, lalu memakainya.

"peluk yang erat" dan...

BRRUMMMM!

"HHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun memegang erat pinggang blazer Jongin dan selang lima menit mereka sampai didipan gerbang Victoria SHS dan langsung saja para fangirl Jongin pun heboh.

"Mwo? Prince Jongin pergi bersama boy of the pure?!"

"apa?! ini nyata?! astagaaaaa~!"

"PRINCEEE JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA! NANTI KAMU TERKONTAMINASI OLEHNYAAA!"

"HHUWAAAA PRINCEEEEE!"

"KIM JONGIN! HHUAAAAA TEGANYA DIRIMU!"

Jongin segera menggenggama tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keruang loker pria dilantai dua, dan hal itu membuat para fangirl Jongin tambah menggila.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan heboh dioutdoor sekolah-pun segera berlari keluar kelas dan menatap kebawah.

"ada apa? kenapa mereka berteriak?" tanya Kyungsoo pada seorang namja yang juga merupakan fanboy dari Jongin yang bernama Lee Jinkii.

"dia... Prince pergi bersama Byun Baekhyun!" balasnya dengan ekspresi yang menurut Kyungsoo berlebihan. Kyungsoo lalu menatap kebawah lagi namun Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah hilang entah kemana. dia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

"apa yang terjadi?"

.

Jongin terus menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tiba diruang loker anak lelaki, dan Baekhyun-pun segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Jongin sedikit tersentak namun dia langsung membuka lokernya dan menyerahkan sebuah seragam baru yang masih ber-brand pada Baekhyun.

"ini.. pakailah"

"..."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun yanga sedari tadi hanya menunduk itu dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

"ini, pakai.." ulang Jongin tetap dengan nada tenangnya.

"..." bukannya menjawab, mengambilnya atau apa. Baekhyun justru tambah menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, dia-pun akhirnta meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menyerahkan seragam tadi padanya. Baekhyun mendongak.

"Jongin-ssi..."

"pakailah, Baekhyun" kata Jongin pelan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri sendirian diruang loker menuju kelasnya.

"hikss... kenapa? h-hikss.."

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Annyeong? Meet with me again... hoho#ketawabarengbangKai#**_

 _ **How do you think about this is chapter's?**_

 _ **Jelekkah? Baguskah?... yahh itu sih menurut Readersnim*''R:sapa kata menurut lu?''*#Authorpundungdipojokbusway**_

 _ **It's ok, saya mau bilang BIG THANKS to Readersnim tercuyung yang sudah mau baca ff abal saya ini..**_

 _ **Dan yang udah baca mohon tinggalin jejak dikotak Riview ya..**_

 _ **Jeongmal gomawo#sujud#**_

 _ **See yaa next chapt, Saranghanja~**_

 _ **\- XOXOVERDOSEXODUS**_

 _ **\- HERAJUNGLINE98**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Jealousy

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBaek)**_

 **Summary : "** ** _kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"H-hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss... maaf Yeol-ssi.. tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo. Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna etc... .**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 | Jealousy**

 **.**

Cklekk

Baekhyun keluar dari bilik loker dengan seragam yang tadi diberikan oleh Jongin padanya, dia menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin dengan ekspresi lucunya, dan meraba kemeja polos yang dikenakannya dengan tangan lentiknya, kemeja ini kebesaran ditubuhnya. bahkan bahunya yang kecil itu seolah tenggelam(?).

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan diapun mulai memakai blazer, dasi, serta kartu nama-nya. Bekhyun meletakkan seragam kotornya tadi diloker miliknya dan memakai tas punggungnya lalu keluar menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga.

.

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku miliknya dengan gerakan slow motion, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikannyapun akhirnya mendekat kearah Jongin dan berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

"hai, Jongin.." sapa Kyungsoo pelan, Jongin mendongak dan seketika tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo.

"hai, Kyung. ada apa?"

"ehmm...tadi...apa kalian pergi bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, Jongin mengrenyit.

"maksudmu aku dan Baekhyun?" kata Jongin, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"hmmm... tadi aku berjumpa dengannya didekat halte bis, seragamnya kotor dan aku mengajaknya pergi bersama .."

"Mwo? Jeongmalyo?!" potong Kyungsoo setengah berteriak membuat Chanyeol yang tadi sedang menguping ikut terkaget, Jongin tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"iya... dan tadi dia memelukku sangat erat sehingga_"

"ahh... Jongin aku kembali ya, ehmm soalnya tadi aku ingin me-mengerjakan pr ekonomi... a-annyeong.." potong Kyungsoo cepat dn segera kembali kebangkunya, Jongin mengrenyit.

"ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jongin.

"jadi Jongin yang membantu boy of the pure?" kata Yixing pelan, dia menoleh kesampingnya, ada Park Luna yang sedang uring-uringan karena tadi mengetahui sang pujaaan hatinya Kim Jongin berangkat sekolah bersama Byun Baekhyun.

"Luna?" panggil Yixing.

"hmmm..." sahut Luna malas,

"kau membenci Baekhyun kan? apa kau ingin berkerjasama denganku?" Luna menoleh dengan alis nyaris menyatu.

"meuseun suriya?*(apa maksudmu)" tanya Luna. Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luna dan berbisik sesuatu. Luna terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu Yixing menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luna dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Luna, Luna-pun mengangguk.

"ok, aku pastikan rencana ini berhasil.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kekelasnya dan langsung duduk dibangkunya, Irene segera menggeser jauh kursi yang didudukinya, Baekhyun menunduk.

"Baek, tadi kau pergi bersama Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Baekhyun tersenyum manis,

"hmm... nde" sahut Baekhyun pelan.

"seragam siapa yang kau kenakan? terlihat besar sekali ditubuhmu.." komentar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun meraba dadanya.

"ini... tadi... ketika aku ingin pergi kesekolah seorang menyipratkan comberan keseragamku, dan ketika aku ingin menyebrang Jongin datang dan memaksaku agar ikut dengannya, lalu setelahnya dia memberikan seragam ini pada_"

"oh..." potong Kyungsoo segera berbalik kebangkunya, senyum Baekhyun memudar seketika.

' _ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? kenapa dia terlihat seperti tak perduli padaku?'_ batin Baekhyun.

 _'oh.. jadi Jongin menyukai Baekhyun, Mwo? menyukai Baekhyun?!... tapi.. ahh entahlah'_

tak lama seorang guru pria bertubuh tegap memasuki ruang kelas XI-A, seketika seluruh murid-murid berdiam.

"ucapkan salam pada Seongsaenim..." ucap seorang namja bertubuh mungil bernama Joonmyeon sambil berdiri.

"Annyeonghasseyo Kim Seongsaenim..." ucap seluruh dari mereka ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada sang guru, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya.

"nde, annyeong... keluarkan buku kimia kalian, sekarang kita akan membahas tentang bla..bla..bla..."

"Seongsaenim... permisi ketoilet.." kata Chanyeol, Kim Seongsaenim memicingkan matanya.

"benarkah kau akan pergi ketoilet?"

"iya Seongsaenim..." balas Chanyeol cepat.

"bukannya ingin membolos di-rooftop?..." tebak Kim Seongsaenim, Jongin berdecak malas.

"ssaem, biarkanlah dia... dia memang pemalas"

"Yack!" Chanyeol mendelik kearah Jongin.

* * *

.

.

.

 **\- Rest time**

Baekhyun berjalan kearah bangku Kyungsoo dengan menunduk dalam sehingga...

BRUKKK!

dia menumbur Park Jiyeon, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"ma-maaf Yeon-ssi, aku tidak sengaja.." kata Baekhyun pelan, Jiyeon menatapnya datar lalu beranjak keluar kelas. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek, maafkan aku ya... kau tadi pasti berfikir jika aku marah padamu, sebenarnya aku hanya sedang badmood.. ahh.. ayo kekantin?" kata Kyungsoo langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun yang masih bingung akan ucapan sahabat eodie-nya itu.

dan tak terasa mereka berdua telah tiba dikantin sekolah yang berada dilantai satu, Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun menuju sebuah meja kosong dipojok kantin. dan mereka berdua mandudukkan pantat sintalnya pada kursi kantin.

"Baek, tunggu sebentar ne? aku akan ke-counter makanan sebentar.."kata Kyungsoo seraya berdiri dari kursinya, Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, lalu Kyungsoo pergi setelahnya.

"..."

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling kantin, sangat penuh dan berisik tiba-tiba...

DUKK!

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk didepanya-kursi Kyungsoo- sambil memakan lambat makan siangnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi... i-itu kursi Kyung_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan men-glare Baekhyun tajam. jelas saja nyali uke seperti BAekhyun akan menciut ketika ditatap setajam itu.

"ohh... maaf" Baekhyun menunduk.

"sekolah ini milik siapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang meremas jemari lentiknya gugup.

"mi-milik keluarga Park..." balas Baekhyun pelan.

"aku siapa?"

"Pa-Park...Ch-Chan Yeol..."

"salah! yang benar AKU ADALAH PARK CHANYEOL ANAK SI PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI, KANTIN INI JUGA BAGIAN DARI SEKOLAH INI, BERARTI KURSI INI DAN SELURUH ISI DISINI ITU MILIKKU! MILIK PARK CHANYEOL... KARENA AKULAH SATU-SATUNYA PEWARIS DARI APPA-KU!"

"..."

seketika kantin hening, dan seluruh dari mereka menatap kearah bangku yang diduduki Chanyeol dan Baekyun itu.

"...maaf Yeol-ssi..." kata Baekhyun pelan sambil meremas ujung blazernya, Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin yang masih hening.

'apa _yang telah kulakukan?_ ' batin Baekhyun, dia menolehkan kepalnya kekiri dan kanan.

seluruh orang menatapnya sinis, diapun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menangkupkan wajahnya dikedua liatan tangannya yang disilang diatas meja.

"Baekhyun?" sebuah suara familiar masuk ketelinga Baekhyun, itu pasti Kyungsoo. diapun mendongak.

"Kyung..." Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya lalu beralih kemejanya yang masih ada nampan makan siang yang makanannya masih banyak, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung dan namja bermata sipit itupun menghela nafas panjang lagi membuat Kyungsoo tambah bingung.

"apa yang terjadi, Baek? kanapa kau terlihat sedih? kenapa mereka semua menatapmu? dan... ini makan siang siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo beruntun.

"ta-tadi Chanyeol-ssi duduk disini..."

"Mwo?! Chanyeol duduk disini?!" ulang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang seolah ingin keluar(?)#PLAKKK!#

"hmm... tadi aku salah berucap jadi Chanyeol-ssi marah, dan mereka semua sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyukaiku.."

"..." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun iba.

"sabar ya, Baek.. aku yakin, suatu saat nanti mereka akan menyesali perlakuan yang mereka lakukan padamu.." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus bahu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"ayo makan.."

* * *

.

.

.

Yixing dan Luna berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah Victoria SHS yang sangat besar dan mewah itu sambil menutupi kepala mereka dengan tas mereka.

"huh, kenapa hari ini sangat panas seperti ini?!" sungut Yixing kesal, Luna menoleh dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"seharusnya kau tidak usah mengeluh! lagipula ini kan juga idemu, awas saja kalau tidak berhasil" Yixing mencibir tanpa suara.

"akau tahu apa yang kau katakan, tuan Zhang!" kata Luna lagi, Yixing memutar bola mata jengah.

"jadi kau mau aku melakukannya dengan mobil milikku?!" ucap Yixing.

"tentu saja, lagipula kan aku tidak terlalu membenci Baekhyun sepertimu, hanya kesal saja melihatnya tadi berangkat bersama Jongin." Yixing mengacak rambutnya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Luna menuju basment untuk mengambil mobilnya, Luna mengikuti Yixing dengan gerakan santainya.

"aku berani menjamin, rencana ini akan berhasil.."

.

.

.

Sehun dan Soojung berdiri didepan pintu ruang kelas XI-A dengan eksperesi datar andalan mereka.

"oyy, Sehun.. aku takut..." sungut Soojung pelan dengan ekspresi datar yang ditahannya, Sehun terus menatap sosok yeoja tomboy yang masih membereskan buku-buku miliknya dimejanya.

Park Jiyeon..

Sehun dan Soojung memang berniat meng-introvigasi Jiyeon tentang sabuk heroin dan ganja yang tidak sengaja Sehun temukan dibawah laci meja Jiyeon. dan sebagai ketua OSIS yang disiplin Sehun mengajak sahabatnya alias Soojung untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam hal ini, padahal sebenarnya dia memang tak berani pada si Jiyeon ini.

Ck, dasar..

Bukk!

Sretttt~!

Jiyeon berdiri dan memakai tas punggungnya lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu namun sampai dipintu ruang kelas Sehun menaikkan sebelah kakinya kepintu yang membuat Jiyeon berhenti berjalan karena jalannya dihalangi oleh kaki sang ketua OSIS yang memasang wajah datar sama sepertinya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan? minggir" Jiyeon berucap dingin dan matanya tetap memandang kaki Sehun, Soojung mundur satu langkah.

"aku mau lewat, singkirkan kakimu" ulang Jiyeon tetap dengan ekspresi yang menurut Sojung sangat mengerikan.

namun Sehun tetap tak berkutik.

"minggir"

"..."

"menyingkir Oh Sehun!" suara Jiyeon meninggi, dan matanya menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

"aku tidak mau" balas Sehun santai, tapi jantungnya tak bisa santai. entah kenapa detak jantungnya bertambah dua kali lebih cepat.

"YA APA MAUMU?!" Jiyeon akhirnya naik darah, Sehun menurunkan kembali kakinya. Jiyeon segera berjalan kembali namun Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jiyeon menoleh dan menatap datar kearah tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"beritahu aku, apa benda yang kemarin aku tak sengaja kutemukan dan kulihat dibawah lacimu.."

"..."

Jiyeon terdiamm, dan...

Sreettt!

"itu bukan urusanmu Oh Sehun!" kata Jiyeon dingin setelah menarik kasar tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Soojung dan Sehun disana.

"...kau lihat tadi ekspresinya?" kata Sehun pada Soojung yang masih menganga kaget.

"ya, mungkin perkiraanmu itu benar, Hunna..."

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang berusan menjemput Kyungsoo didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Baek, aku duluan ya.. kau hati-hati dijalan! sampai berjumpa besok!" seru Kyungsoo dari dalam van yang mulai jauh itu.

"NEEEEEEE!" balas Baekhyun sambil melambai ceria, dia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengambil langkah namun...

Wushhhhhhh~!

"BYUUUNNN AWAAAASSSS!"

BRUKK!

tubuh Baekhyun terhempas keaspal keras dan membetur trotoar, lengannya lecet. lagi-lagi hampir saja dia tertabrak oleh mobil yang melaju kencang, namun ada yang mendorong tubuhnya. Baekhyun meringis dan mendongakkan kepalanya. seketika mata Baekhyun mebola melihat siapa orang yang barusan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ssi..."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CUENTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **Annyeong? #krikk#**

 **are somene here? hohoho... Chap ini udah dipanjangin kan? n TBC-nya datang disaat yang gak tepat, so just enjoy my fanfic and riview, ok?**

 **rada sedih sih pas liat Riview sama Siders-nya drastis banget, riview-nya dikit tapi seders-nya banyaaaak banget... I just wanna Riview, so riview ya? *maksa***

 **yahh kan kalo RnR-nya banyak author semakin semangat ngetiknya... hehehehhhh #nyengirbareng bangChanyeol# sebelumnya selamat idul fitri bagi ChanBaek shipper*eH* umat islam maksudnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See yaa next Chapt~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jusseyooooo~**

 **-XOXOVERDOSEXODUS**

 **-HERAJUNGLINE98**


	6. Chapter 5 - Thank You

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBaek)**_

 **Summary :** ** _"kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"H-hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss... maaf Yeol-ssi.. tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna etc... .**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 | Thank You  
**

 **.**

"ahhh..shhhh"

tubuh Chanyeol terhempas keras keaspal, pelipisnya sedikit lecet, ujung bibirnya berdarah, seragamnya kotor. Baekhyun menganga tak percaya, diapun segera berdiri dan berniat membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri namun Chanyeol mengangkis tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga namja mungil itu hampir saja terjerembab kebelakang jika dia tidak menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya, dengan perlahan Chanyeol berdiri sambil memegangi lututnya yang terasa perih.

"Yeol-ssi, ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini? kenapa kau me-menolongku? bu-bukankah kau mem-membenciku?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"jadi kau tidak bersyukur telah kutolong?" kata Chanyeol sinis, Baekhyun meremas ujung blazernya.

"ti-tidak begitu.."

"jika aku tadi tidak menolongmu mungkin kau telah mati ditabrak oleh mobil itu, Baekhyun" potong Chanyeol dingin dan segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri sendirian ditengah jalan.

"..hikss.. kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?.. hikss"

.

Luna dan Yixing menganga tak percaya saat mobil Yixing yang dikendarai oleh Luna yang seharusnya menabrak Baekhyun menjadi sebuah adegan manis yaitu saat Chanyeol menyelamatkan Baekhyun dengan memeluknya.

"Ya! ige micheoga?! apa dia lakukan?! ke-kenapa Chanyeol menolong boy of the pure?!" Yixing berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, sedangkan Luna tetap terdiam, tangannya tetap berada didetir kemudi tetapi matanya terpana pada sosok oreng yang mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri ditengak jalan.

itu Jongin dan Zelo.. kedua sahabat karib Chanyeol.

\- Baekhyun's side

"Baekhyun? kau tak apa?" Jongin melambaikan tangannya kehadapan wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersadar dan menatap kaget Zelo dan Jongin.

"ahh.. a-aniya, nan gwenchana.. ehmm aku duluan ne, Zelo-ssi, Jongin-ssi.. annyeong" Baekhyun membungkuk dan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki tampan itu. Zelo melirik Jongin.

"hyung, tadi kita salah lihat ya? tadi itu Chanyeol-hyung, bukan?" Zelo bertanya pada Jongin, Jongin mengangguki ucapan Zelo.

"ya, kurasa aku mulai sakit..." Jongin menoleh keatrah Zelo.

"...ayo kedokter" sambung Jongin seolah tadi matanya salah atau dia demam hari ini karena melihat adegan tadi.

.

"sial!" sungut Yixing, Luna menoleh kecil.

"jadi rencana ini tidak berhasil?" Yixing membuang nafasnya kasar.

"ini bukan namanya tak berhasil lagi, Park Luna. tapi ini telah gagal!"

"Ya kenapa kau berteriak padaku, eoh? seolah akulah yang menggagalkan rencanamu itu!"

"itu memang salahmu! kau yang menyetir!"

"ini bukan salahku, Zhang Yixing! sebenarnya tadi aku telah tepat sasaran namun kau lihat sendiri kan tadi jika pacarmu sendiri yang menggagalkan rencana kita?!"

"..." Yixing terdiam.

benar...

sebenarnya rencana ini hampir saja berhasil, namun Chanyeol berhasil menggagalkannya dan nyawa Baekhyun selamat. Yixing memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"baiklah, ini semua karana Chanyeol. aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, dan rencana kita untuk mencelakai Baekhyun akan kupikirkan lagi setelah ini." kata Yixing sambil bertukar tempat duduk dengan Luna, dan dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Luna pulang.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya sambil terus meringis dan memegangi perutnya, Hyomin yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya ditangga terpekik kaget saat melihat adiknya yang berantakan(?) dan berdarah-darah itu.

"Chan, kamu kenapa? berkelahi lagi?" tanya Hyomin sambil mengikuti Chanyeol yang perlahan meninggalkannya dianak tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"hmmm.." balas Chanyeol malas lalu masuk kekamarnya dengan menghempaskan pintunya dengan keras. Hyomin mempouth-kan bibirnya melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"ck, dasar Chanyeol" Hyomin mencibir lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

.

Brukk

Chanyeol melempar ranselnya sembarangan dan masuk kekamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju keran wastafel dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin wastafel. perlahan tangannya ia julurkan untuk mengusap memar dipelipisnya.

"aassshhh... perih" ringis Chanyeol, dia lalu membuka seragam yang dikenakannya dan berjalan kearah bath-up, dia menyalakan penghangat ruangan, menyentuh tombol on dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya kedalam bath-up. Chanyeol merasakan seluruh persendiannya menjadi rilex dan menutup matanya, tak lama Chanyeol terlelap.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat memasuki pagar rumahnya, dia segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari memasuki kamarnya.

BRAKK!

Hyuna yang sedang menonton didepan televisi terkaget saat melihat anak tunggalnya itu berlari dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Baekhyun.

tokk tokk tokk

"Baekkie, kamu kenapa sayang?" tanya Hyuna sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

Cklekk

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum kikik kearah Umma-nya itu.

"ehehehehe a-aniyeoo~ aku hanya sedang me-menahan buang air kecil, jadi... yahhh itu.. hehehehehehh" Hyuna memicing.

"benarkah?, jangan berbohong pada Umma, Baekhyun"

"eumm... a-ani.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, Hyuna menghela nafas panjang. dia lalu membawa anak satu-satunya itu untuk duduk disofa dihadapan telivisi, Hyuna duduk sofa panjang, Baekhyun ikut duduk disampingnya namun kepalanya tetap menunduk. Hyuna tersenyum melihat anaknya yang ketakutan kalau dia ketahuan berbohong itu.

"Baekkie?"

"..." Baekhyun tetap diam, Hyuna memigang kedua bahu Baekhyun lembut.

"Baekkie, tatap Umma sayang.." Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah sang Umma.

"..Baekkie tidak boleh berbohong pada Umma, sayang. jika Baekkie ada sesuatu bicaralah pada Umma, umma tak akan marah apapun itu.. seragammu kenapa?"

"a-anu.. maaf.." Hyuna tersenyum lembut.

"..tadi ada mobil yang ingin menumburku, dan... Chanyeol-ssi yang menolongku, seragamku kotor.. maafkan aku Umma, aku ceroboh!" Hyuna menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, seragam anak itu sobek dibagian lengan dan blazer-nya juga sobek dan lecet. pasti itu karena terseret ke-aspal yang keras.

"tak apa, Baekhyun.. Umma akan berusaha lebih giat untuk mencari uang dan membelikan seragam baru un_"

"ANIYOO!" potong Baekhyun cepat, Hyuna mengrenyit.

"ya! wae?"

"a-aku akan mencari uang sendiri, Umma. besok aku menerima gajiku di Cafe Prince dan aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Umma.." kata Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hyuna tersenyum lembut dan...

GREPP

Hyuna memeluk anaknya erat, dan Baekhyun-pun segera membalas pelukan Ummanya.

"Baekkie, Umma sangat menyayangimu sayang.."

"aku juga sangat menyayangi Umma, terimakasih telah membesarkanku menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang berguna.."

"hikss.. terimakasih telah menjadi Baekhyun yang berbakti dan selalu menyayangi Umma... teteplah menjadi Byun Baekhyun anakku yang manis dan selalu tersenyum indah dalam keadaan apapun, Umma mohon.. hikss"

"..nde.. arasseo Umma-ga! nan yaksokhae! hihihi" balas Baekhyun berpura-pura terkikik geli, padahal sebenarnya dia menangis haru.

"gomawo.. gomawoyeo chagiya.."

"nde, Umma"

.

.

.

malam itu Baekhyun telah rapi dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan 'THANKS GOD LAST FRIDAY' dan celana jens biru selutut juga sneakers abu-abu favorite-nya, malam ini dia dipanggil oleh bosnya alias Luhan yang merupakan Wakil Ketua OSIS disekolahnya untuk menerima uang hasil kerja kerasnya menjadi seorang hwaiters di-Cafe Prince. Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin panjang dikamarnya dan tersenyum kecil, lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya. dia mengambil kunci motornya dan segera melesat menuju Cafe Prince.

.

Luhan tengah mengecek tentang pemasukan dan pengeluaran oleh perusahaan yang dipimpinnya dilayar laptop miliknya diruangan khusus untuknya yang berada dicafe miliknya. alis Luhan menyatu saat matanya menangkap suatu angka yang janggal, dan mungkin bisa memotong dana perusahaan. tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring membuat Luhan mengumpat kesal, namun tetap menggeser layar hijau itu.

"halo?!" ucap Luhan dengan mata yang masih fokus pada layar laptop miliknya.

"halo, tuan muda.."

"ada apa?" balas Luhan ketus.

"tuan muda, saya ingin memberitahu bahwa investor Kang yang kemarin sempat keruangan anda dan ingin bergabung dalam grup_"

"katakan saja pada intinya! jangan berbelit-belit!" potong Luhan kesal, sang penelpon yang merupakan sekertaris pribadi Luhan itu menghela nafasnya panjang.

"dia ingin pihak CA Croup mengembalikan dana investasinya karena merasa dirugikan sebanyak 15% dari yang dijanjikan, dan jika tuan muda tidak menyetujui permintaan tuan Kang, tuan Kang akan segera meloporkan perihal hal ini pada polosi..."

"APA?! dia meminta dananya dikembalikan, APA DIA GILA?! kau tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini saham perusahaan menurun drastis, dana dari investor itu telah disetorkan pada ketua Yoon dan proyek itu telah berjalan hampir 40%!" teriak Luhan.

"iya, tuan muda. saya tahu, jadi bagaimana?" Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"..."

"tuan muda?"

"...baiklah, katakan pada tuan Kang jika proyek akan segera berjalan mulus hingga waktu seminggu dan dana itu tidak dapat dikembalikan!"

"baiklah tuan muda, saya akan membujuk tuan Kang agar dia segera memutuskan pernyataan ini.."

"hahhh.."

Klikk

Tok Tok Tok

Luhan yang masih memijit pelipisnya memalingkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang diketuk.

"itu pasti Baekhyun..." gumam Luhan sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan berpura memasang pose cerianya, dia memang menyukai Baekhyun secara diam-diam karena dia tahu jika dia akan mengaku Baekhyun akan menolaknya kerena alasan yang tak logis seperti derajat meraka.

Tok Tok Tok

"...ehm.. ma-masuk!"

Cklekk

sosok Baekhyun menyembul(?) dibalik pintu dengan senyum kikuk yang justru sangat menggemaskan.

"kemarilah, Baek.." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja Luhan dan duduk dikursi dihadapannya dengan menunduk. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya, sebuah amplop cokelat lumayan tebal. dan menaruhnya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang terus menunduk.

"Bekhyun..." panggil Luhan pelan, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan eyesmile-nya yang berhasil membuat jantung Luhan seolah ingin berlari.

"...a-ambillah"

"terimakasih hyung" ucap Baekhyun takut sambil mengambil amplopnya dan berdiri terus membungkuk dalam pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum serah.

"sama-sama, Baek.."

"hyung, kalau begitu a-aku pulang ne.."

"ahh... ba-baiklah, maaf hyung tak bisa mengantarmu, hyung banyak pekerjaan.."

"tidak apa hyung, terimakasih banyak.. permisi.."

"ya..."

Cklekk

Bukk

dan diruangan bernuansa biru laut itupun hanya menyisakan Luhan sendiri.

"Baekhyun, you're make me heart attack and blow.."

.

Chanyeol berjalan-jalan ditepi kota Seoul yang sibuk dan dingin dalam ekspresi kosong.

TING!

dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah cafe yang cukup menarik minatnya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi kesukaannya, dia tesenyum kecil dan melangkah cepat mamasuki cafe tersebut, namun...

BRUKK!

Chanyeol tertebrak seorang namja berpundak kecil, namja itu mendongak dan seketika keduanya terkaget...

"Baekhyun?!"

"Chanyeol-ssi?!"

DEG!

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : panjangkah? haha maaf kalo masih kurang panjang dan banyak Typo-nya, dan ini balasan riview untuk Chapter 4**

 **Ahn Sunyoung :** siapa ya? #plakkk# hehehehh iya Chingu, Luna ama Yixing yg mau nabrak si Baek, tapi begitulah jadinya(?) Baek-nya ditolongin sama Chanyeol.. thanks udah mampir Chingu~ Riview lagi ya^^

 **ThatXX94 :** kalo mau tau ikutin aja ceritanya, chingu. maaf TBC-nya hehehe.. thanks udah mampir and nge-Riview Chingu~ Riview lagi ya^^

 **winter park chanchan :** greget ya? hehe makasih riview-nya chingu, riview lagi ya^^

 **Byun Sehyun :** iya, Chingu.. yang nolongin Baekkie itu Chanyeol'nyaAuthor' *authordisungkeminEXO-Lkelantai* hehehe thx udah baca and nge-riview ya, Riview lagi ya^^

 **Su Hoo :** ini udah lanjut Chingu, maaf telat update-nya kkk~ thanks udah mampir and nge-riview, Riview lagi ya^^

 **.92372 :** maaf ya Chingu, saya tidak pernah ingin meniru fanfict milik orang lain, maaf kalo Chingu merasa ff saya ini alur, plot, sama character-nya sama seperti fict yang Chingu sebutkan itu. karena saya juga manusia, otak manusia terbatas dan mungkin saja bisa ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sumpah saya tidak ingin meniru fict orang lain, saya ucapkan maaf dan terimakasih atas kritiknya.

 **KaiXoo1214 :** siap! itu nanti bisa diaturlah Chingu, hehehehehehh #tendangauthorke-Uranus# makasih udah baca n ngeriview ya chingu^^ Riview lagi ya^^

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim :** ini udah lanjut, Chingu.. emang Baek keliatan miris banget ya? tapi ntar bakal author buat happy end kok^^ makasih riview-nya chingu, riview lagi ya^^

 **ade park :** hehehehehhh iya tuh Chanyeol, chingu. benci-benci tapi nolongin *CY: Heh thor! lah lu kan yang buat beginian, kok gua yang disebut-sebut* #Jduagghhhh#ditendangcanyol# hhhhh makasih riview-nya, Riview lagi ya^^

 **Guest :** iya, chingu.. entah kenapa itu Yoda nolongin Baekkie *CY: heh thor, elu yg bikin scene kaleee, jangan mrotes mulu ah! ntar kalo gua kaga mau lagi maen di ff lu, mau apa lu?!*A: iye ndol, iye ampun dah! ntar gua kaga bakalan lagi dah nyalahin elu, iyeee* #nangiscirambaidipelukanbangKai#PLAKKK!#digaplokD.O# ok lupakan org ngawur ini. makasih riview-nya chingu, Riview lagi ya^^

 **bee :** suka ya chingu? hehehe, ini udah lanjut tapi maaf ya kalo telat, hehehe makasih udah riview walopun ga ada acc-nya tapi saya seneng banget ini^^ #pelukchingu#/*apaansih* makasih riview-nya chingu, riview lagi ya^^

 **ABC :** makasih chingu, ntar author bakalan banyakin chanbaek-nya kok! hehehe.. btw, chingu bingung kenapa Lay itu benci bngt sama Baek? author juga #Plakkk# hehehehh... Chap depan bakalan dijelasin kok knapa Lay benci banget sama Baek, dan bakalan buat happy end. makasih udah nge-riview, Riview lagi ya^^

.

 **well, itu dia balasan Riview di Chap-4.. saya mau ngucapin makasih banyakkk buat yg udah baca ff saya, favorite-in, apalagi yg nge-riview, sama seders juga. makasih banyak! *ketchupbasah* hehehehhh sekali lagi makasih, dan ikuti terus Chap ini kedepannya, trus soal ff ini kapan tamatnya saya belum tau dan belum bisa mem-prediksi kapan ff ini anding-nya, mungkin ff ini akan sampai 25 chap *ato lebih?* tapi saya pastiin pasti ff ini happy ending.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See yaa next Chapt~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just RnR^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jusseyoooooo~**

 **-XOXOVERDOSEXODUS**

 **-HERAJUNGLINE98**


	7. Chapter 6 - Sorry

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBaek)**_

 **Summary :** ** _"kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau meskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"H-hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss... maaf Yeol-ssi.. tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/"PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna etc... .**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 | Sorry  
**

 **.**

"Yack, kau!..." Chanyeol menggeram sambil mengeraskan rahangnya, hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun takut.

"...telah berapa kali kau menabrakku?! apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja menabrakku hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dariku?!" Baekhyun mendongak tak percaya.

"tidak! aku tidak sengaja Chanyeol-ssi, sumpah!" dan sekarang seluruh pengunjung dicafe itu menatap kearah mereka. Chanyeol mendelik,

"jangan berbohong!"

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak_"

"ADA APA INI?!"

DEG!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada suara teriakan tadi berasal, dan disana ada Luhan yang berkacak pinggang tepat disamping Baekhyun, Baekhyun menunduk takut sedangkan Chanyeol melotot tak pecaya.

"Chanyeol?! loh.. Baekkie-ehh Baekhyun?! apa yang terjadi, kenapa Chanyeol berteriak dicafe milikku?! kau tahu, kau telah membuat para pengunjung di-cafeku menjadi risih!?"

"oh, ini cafe milikmu?" Chanyeol tertawa sinis.

"Ya, kenapa?" balas Luhan sengit, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sinis.

"ternyata kau juga bisa menjadi pelanggan dicafe ini? haha bukannya kau miskin?"

"..."

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Luhan sambil mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalasnya tak kalah tajam.

"apa? bukankah aku benar? kau miskin, bukan? hahaha"

"kau..."

BUGHH!

seluruh pengunjung dicafe itu ternganga kaget. Chanyeol merasakan rahangnya amat ngilu, dia menyentuh ujung bibirnya dan ternyata bibirnya pecah akibat pukulan yang Luhan berikan barusan. sedangkan Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya takut sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia bingung. kenapa Luhan yang netobe-nya adalah bosnya hingga memukul Chanyeol hanya karena Chanyeol menghinanya.

"jangan pernah berkata seperti itu padanya!" Chanyeol tertawa remeh.

"kau tahu siapa aku?! dan siapa kau beraninya memukulku?"

Sreett~!

Chanyeol mencengkram kasar leher baju Luhan dan menatapnya tajam, Luhan balik menatap Chanyeol tak kalah tajam. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan melihat dua lelaki yang amat tampan namun berbeda peringai itu saling menatap tajam.

"aku Xi Luhan dan kau adalah Park Chanyeol yang sombong.." balas Luhan menekan setiap kata-katanya, Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Park Chan_"

"..Luhan-hyung, Yeol-ssi... sudahlah, kumohon...hiksss.."

"..."

"..."

seketika urat mereka yang sama-sama menggeram itu langsung melemah, Chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher baju Luhan, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang... errr... entahlah. seperti iba namun tidak, mana mungkin Chanyeol yang berperingai sombong dan badass itu mempunyai sifat iba kan?

"..." dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi entah kemana. Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Baekhyun takut. loh kenapa dia takut? ckk, dasar..

"Baek..."

"maafkan aku hyung, sebenarnya Chanyeol-ssi berkata benar. maafkan aku yang telah menyebabkan semua ini menjadi kacau seperti ini..hikss"

"tapi, Baek.. ini bukan salah_"

"..aku akan pulang, maaf dan terimakasih atas segalanya, hyung. permisi.." Baekhyun menunduk dalam dan pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

"ARRGHHH!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia lalu menatap keseluruh penjuru cafe dan terlihat pera pelanggan yang ketakutan menatapnya. Luhan membungkuk dalam.

"maaf.. saya mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini, terimakasih.."

.

Brakkk!

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu rumahnya membuat kakaknya yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya disofa ruang tamu terkaget.

"Chanyeol? kau kenapa?" tanya Hyomin, Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakanya itu dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku seperti menemukan Chanyeol yang berbeda"

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan kesal dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang king sizenya. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan membuang nafasnya kasar.

Deg Deg Deg

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdebar dengan cepat sesaat dia menatap wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun tadi.

"ada apa denganku?" dia membuka matanya namun bayangan wajah Baekhyun serasa memenuhi pandangan.

"siall.." Chanyeol berdiri dari sana dan beranjak kekamar mandi berniat membasuh wajahnya namun pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang, membuatnya menoleh kearah pintu.

"Jung Ajuhmma?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati orang yang masuk ternyata adalah Jung Ajuhmma, ketua maid dirumahnya sambil membawa nampan berisikan menu makan malam dan juga segelas susu. Jung Ajuhmma tersenyum lembut dan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya tadi dimeja nakas.

"Chanyeollie kamu kenapa, nak? tidak baik mendobrak pintu seperti tadi. dan tadi Noona bertanya pada Chanyeollie kenapa tidak dijawab, sayang? Ajuhmma lihat kamu terlihat sangat kesal untuk beberapa waktu belakangan ini, kamu ada masalah?" Jung Ajuhmma berujap lembut pada tuan mudanya yang telah sangat disayanginya itu. Chanyeol menunduk.

"...maaf" Jung Ajuhmma mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan mengelus pelan kepalanya, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Chanyeollie tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimanapun Minnie Noona akan selalu khawatir pada Chanyeollie karena Hyominnie Noona sangat menyayangi Chanyeollie,"

"maaf Ajuhmma, sebenarnya tadi aku hanya sedang kesal pada seseorang jadi aku malas berbicara.." ujar Chanyeol pelan, Jung Ajuhmma menurunkan tangannya membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"kalau begitu nanti Chanyeollie jumpai Noona, ya? Chanyeollie tahu? Noona sangat sedih belakangan ini karena Chanyeollie selalu menyuekkannya.." Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, Jung Ajuhmma tersenyum.

"kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, ya.."

"baiklah, jika begitu Ajuhmma akan kembali kebawah. Minnie-Noonamu saat ini sedang berada dikamarnya nanti pergilah bicara padanya, dia sedih tahu"

"hehe... baik!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil memberi hormat pada Jung Ajuhmma, Jung Ajuhmma tertawa kecil dan segera kembali kedapur setelahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan acara(?)nya untuk mandi.

.

Hyomin menatap layar ponselnya dengan merengut kesal. layar itu menampilkan foto selca Chanyeol serta dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia sebagai walpapper-nya.

"hhhh... aku benar-benar merindukan Chanyeollie yang seperti kemarin.." lirihnya, tiba-tiba...

Ckleekk

"Noona?" Hyomin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyum lebar yang rasanya telah lama tak dilihatnya. dia segera duduk dengan melakukan salto membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya itu.

"Chanyeollie.." panggil Hyomin sambil tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik, Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mendudukkan pantatnya disofa empuk berbentuk karakter minnion disamping jendela berkaca besar yang melihatkan pemandangan menakjubkan perbukitan belakang Meinsion mewah itu.

"ne, Noona.." balas Chanyeol mengambil sebuah boneka minnion berukuran sedang yang menunjukkan ekspresi mata berkaca-kaca. Hyomin menggeleng.

"Noona pikir kau telah berubah.."

"hhhh... aku pikir aku masih sama, tidak seperti serigala ataupun pudle-kan?" balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa, Hyomin memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ya! aku serius, beberapa waktu terakhir ini kamu terlihat seperti orang ber-kepribadian dingin jadi noona pikir kau telah berubah, bahkan kau tidak menyapaku sejak tiga hari ini.." jelas Hyomin panjang lebar, Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya.

"maaf noona..."

"kau bahkan terlihat sangat sombong untuk menyapa noonamu sendiri"

"maafkan adikmu yang tampan ini, tetapi sekarang Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini telah meminta maaf kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar membuat kakaknya memutar bola matanya malas.

Plukk

"ya, jangan berbangga diri tuan muda Park.." cibir Hyomin sambil melemparkan bantalnya kearah Chanyeol. dan diiringi suara tertawa setelahnya. tiba-tiba mata Hyomin menemukan sebuah bekas memar dirahang Chanyeol. seketika tawanya terhenti.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Hyomin pelan.

"ahh... neee?" Chanyeol terkaget dan meraba rahangnnya yang sebenarnya masih terasa panas. lalu tertawa garing membuat Hyomin memicingkan matanya.

"a-ani... tadi malam aku mengigau dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur, jadi... yahhh begini.. hehehe nooona, aku kembali ne? aku telah mengantuk.. HOAAAMM! Annyeong.."

BUUKK!

Hyomin menatap tak percaya kearah pintu yang barusan ditutup Chanyeol.

"apa pula itu? dia berbohong lagi? dia pikir aku percaya? mana mungkin dia sendiri bisa tahu jika dia mengigau, kau memang kurang cerdas untuk membuat suatu alasan Chanyeol...ckckck" Hyomin berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti langkah adiknya dengan gerakan mengendap.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan cepat dan menutup kasar pintunya. dia merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya diranjang king size-nya dan meraba rahangnya yang masih terasa panas. ternyata bogem Luhan terasa sangat sakit luar biasa, entah hanya pikirannya saja atau apa, bahkan Chanyeol merasa pukulan itu serasa batu mengantam rahangnya. rasanya benar-benar luar biasa, dan berlebih hal itu Luhan lakukan untuk membela Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun...

dan entah kenapa mengingat nama itu dada Chanyeol jadi bergemuruh. dia memegangi dadanya dan menutup matanya, namun bayangan wajah indah Baekhyun memenuhi pandangannya. dia membuka matanya kembali dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada dinakas.

"dari pada mengingatnya lebih baik aku bermain games-_-" katanya datar sambil membuka sebuah game favorite-nya namun fokusnya terganggu oleh bayangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sehingga game yang biasanya tak pernah ia kalahkan itu terpause dan ternyata dia kalah dan tertera tulisan 'game over' pada layar ponsel pintar itu.

Brakk

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya keranjangnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, namun lagi lagi wajah Baekhyun kembali terlintas dalam pandangan imajinasinya.

"sial kau Byun Baekhyun.." umpat Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mengambil earphonenya yang berada dinakas dan memasangnya dikedua telinganya, dia memutar music dengan keras dan memejamkan matanya dengan paksa. Hyomin yang sedang mengintip dicelah pintu kamar yang dibuka sedikitpun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Chanyeol kenapa?" dia menutup kembali pintu itu dan memilih kembali kekamarnya walau masih banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan gaya biasanya. Yixing mendekati sang kekasihnya itu dan langsung memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

"Chanyeollie... bogoshipeoyoo~" Chanyeol tersenyum geli pada kekasih manjanya itu.

"hmm... nado jeongmal jeongmal bogoshipo, Xing baby" Chanyeol mencubit kecil hidung mancung Yixing membuat semburat merah memenuhi pipinya.

"ya, Yeollie sakitt.." ujar Yixing sambil memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol tambah gemas. dia menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. hal itu membuat orang lain yang menatap mereka merasa iri, terlebih para fans-fans Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang jelas melihat adegan mesra itu merasakan dadanya seperti ada ratusan bahkan ribuan jarum tak kasat mata menusuk hati kecilnya. Yixing dengan segera mengalungkan tangannya dan membalas ciuman cukup panas itu. Kyungsoo melototkan matanya tak percaya.

"yack, apa ini.." dia menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Jiyeon memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. sedangkan Soojung menutup wajahnya dengan tas ranselnya.

"ini tidak baik! seharusnya Sehun telah datang dan segera menghentikan mereka, jadi mataku tidak ternodai(?) karena adegan itu. tapi Sehun belum datang, aisshhh" Jiyeon menatap Soojung dengan tatapan datarnya.

"siapa suruh kau untuk menatapnya, babo"

"Yack!"

.

Luhan berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelasnya, XI-B yang berada setelah kelas XI-A alias bersebelahan.

"annyeong, sunbae" sapa salah seorang adik kelasnya yang bernama Han Ae-Gyeong. Luhan tersenyum manis dan balik membalas sapaan Ae-Gyeong.

"ye, Ae-Gyeong-ssi.." dia terus berjalan hingga melewati depan ruang kelas XI-A, namun langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendapati sebuah adegan yang seharusnya tak akan pernah layak dilakukan disekolah. Chanyeol dan Yixing yang sedang melakukan ciuman panas didepan papan tulis dan sebagai wakil ketua OSIS tentu saja dia turut menegur hal yang sepatutnya tak patut dicontoh berlebih disekolah itu.

"KALIAN!" teriak Luhan didepan pintu ruang kelas XI-A membuat Yixing serta Chanyeol mau-tak-mau melepaskan pangutan mereka, Chanyeol mendelik sinis kepada Luhan.

"kau lagi? kenapa kau selalu ingin mencari masalah denganku?!"

"aku tidak mencari masalah denganmu, tatapi memang kau yang suka selalu mencari masalah dengan orang lain.." balas Luhan sengit. Chanyeol mendelik.

"..kau melakukan hal itu disekolah, bahkan didepan kelas dan seluruh orang menyaksikan kalian, apa kau tak punya urat malu?! apa urat malumu telah putus?" Luhan berucap pedas membuat Chanyeol naik darah.

"ini sekolah milikku, jadi apa urusanmu?! kau dan aku berbeda, aku lebih kaya darimu! dan kau bukan apa-apa, jadi.. BERHENTILAH MENGURUSI URUSANKU!" Luhan tertawa sinis, Yixing yang sudah mulai merasakan aura berbeda dari kekasihnya memilih untuk mundur.

"Vicrotia Senior High School, Nickhun Park Ajuhssi dan Song Qian Ajuhmma adalah pemilik tetap. Park Chanyeol dan Park Hyomin Noona adalah anak mereka, dan kau Park Chanyeol.. kau anaknya, Chanyeol. bukan pemiliknya, jadi berhentilah bersombong karena kau dan aku sama.." ujar Luhan dengan tersenyum miring setelahnya, Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

"kau? dan aku sama? dari mananya? ck, jangan mengada-ada Xi Luhan!"

"kita sama Chanyeol, yang kaya orangtua kita, yang memiliki uang banyak orangtua kita, sekolah ini milik orangtuamu, kau dan aku sama karena kita hanyalah anak mereka yang masih menumpang dirumah mereka dan bahkan belum bisa mencari uang satu sen-pun, kita tidak memiliki apa-apa Chanyeol, kita hanya MENUMPANG dirumah orangtua kita yang kaya, dan yang kaya adalah mereka... bukan kita.." ujar Luhan panjang-lebar, Chanyeol menggeram. perkataan Luhan benar-benar menyudutkannya sekaligus membuatnya malu.

"kau.." dan...

BUG!

BUG!

BUGG!

"Chanyeol!" Yixing berteriak heboh saat melihat Chanyeol memberi bogem sekuat-kuatnya pada Luhan, sedangkan Luhan seperti memasang tubuh untuk dipukuli Chanyeol, Yixing memberanikan diri mendekat dan mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang namun Chanyeol menangkisnya dengan kasar membuat tubuh Yixing terjungkang kebelakang.

BUG!

BUG!

"pukul saja terus sepuasmu.. uhukk" darah mulai keluar dari hidung serta pelipis Luhan, bahkan telinganya juga ikut mengeluarkan darah, namun Chanyeol tetap membogemnya dengan emosi penuh. Baekhyun merasakan matanya basah..

dia menangis..

"Baek, kau kenapa menangis?!" panic Kyungsoo saat mendapati Baekhyun yang menangis sesegukkan disasmping Irene. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri meja BaekRene.

"Irene, boleh pergi sebentar?" Irene yang serius menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memukuli Luhan-pun segera berlari kearah bangku temannya yang bernama Kira yang duduk dibarisan paling depan.

"Baek, sudahlah.. aku tahu kau menangisi Chanyeol, dan jangan_"

"hikss... sudahlah, Kyung" potong Baekhyun lirih membuat Kyungsoo mau-tak-mau segera membungkam mulutnya yang memang terlalu cerewet itu.

"maaf..."

"hikss"

Soojung mencari ponselnya yang entah dimana ia taruh setelah bermain game tadi, dan setelah memeriksa saku rok, blazer, serta tasnya ternyata dia menemukan ponsel pink itu berada dibawah laci mejanya. diapun memukul kepalanya sendiri dan mulai mencari nomor Sehun, setelah ketemu diapun segera menyentuh menu telepon.

Tuuuuutt Tuuuuutt

tak lama Sehun mengangkatnya..

"halo Sehun?!"

"ya ada apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini?!" jawab Sehun dari line seberang, Soojung menggaruk kepalanya.

"anu.. kau sekarang berada dimana?"

"aku sedang ditangga menuju lantai tiga, dan sebentar lagi akan segera kekelas, ada apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini?! padahal aku akan kekelas, bodoh"

"masalahnya bukan itu! tapi ini ada hal penting yang perlu kukatakan padamu tuan ketua OSIS.."

"bisakah nanti saja ketika aku sampai dikelas?"

"YA OH SEHUN BERHENTILAH MENJADI SANTAI SEPERTI ITU! KAU TAHU, PARK CHANYEOL DAN XI LUHAN BERKELAHI DIKELAS KITA DAN KEADAAN SEKARANG BENAR-BENAR PARAH, LUHAN HAMPIR SAJA PINGSAN!"

"MWO?!"

"CEPAAAAATTT KEMARIIIIII!"

Klikk

panggilan terputus, Soojung menatap bingung ponselnya.

"kenapa terputus?... ohh pantas saja, saldo pulsaku ternyata habis.." Jiyeon memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Soojung yang menurutnya agak kurang itu #plakkk# tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan segera memisahkan Luhan dari serangan Chanyeol,

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Sehun keras sehingga kelas yang tadi heboh menjadi hening seketika. Chanyeol terdiam dengan nafas memburu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"ck, kau tahu apa Oh Sehun?! tahumu hanyalah berdiam dan mendelik dan sekarang kau ingin membelanya juga!" teriak Chanyeol ingin meninju Sehun namun...

Greppp~

seluruh orang yang berada disana terkaget saat orang yang paling ditakuti sesekolah menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang hampir saja melayangkan bogem kewajah Sehun.. Park Jiyeon.

"kau.." Chanyeol menatap Jiyeon tak percaya, dan Jiyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya dan...

Plakkk!

"..."

"kau bajingan Park Chanyeol!" teriak Jiyeon membuat seluruh orang tercengang sekaligus tak percaya. Jiyeon menatap Sehun datar lalu beralih kepada Luhan yang telah parah.

"aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit, bantu aku mengangkatnya.." ujar Jiyeon datar dan membantu Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan kemobilnya.

"..."

suasana kelas masih hening.

Tess

satu tetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mata seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku kecewa padamu.." ujar Baekhyun pelan lalu pergi keluar kelas. seluruh orang menatap kearahnya, termasuk Yixing dan Chanyeol sendiri.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **annyeonghasseyo chinguya^^ he he he #Plakk!#**

 **ketemu lagi dengan saya, gimana Chap ini? cukup panjang kan? maaf TBC-nya..**

 **tapi maaf ya ChanBaek-nya masih dikit dan seling-seling, ini kan masih permulaan dan ChanLay masih pacaran, tapi Chap depan udah mulai banyak konflik n ada bocoran dikit. bocorannya adalah.. CHAP DEPAN CHANLAY BAKAL PUTUS... hahaha itu #Jduagghhh# *apaansih***

 **yaudah, mohon Riview-nya lagi ya chingu.. saya capek lho nulisnya haha *nanya***

 **eh, btw tanggal 1 ntar kan ada konser BIGBANG di jakarta, chingu nonton gak? kalo ada yang nonton-nya Live kabarin saya ya, PM aja.. soalnya saya ada rencana buat nonton n udah beli 2 tiketnya tapi gak ada temen, padahal beli 2 itu rencananya buat nonton ama namjachingunya author, tapi kemaren author baru putusan ama si Doi, gak jadi deh nonton bedua kan, padahal tiket udah dibeli *nangiscirambay*deritalu* kalo ada yang mau nonton bareng saya PM aja ya^^ *ge'erbanget* hahaha, okelah saya tunggu chingu yang mau nonton bareng saya^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See yaa next Chapt~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riview Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Geumapseumnida^^**

 **-XOXOVERDOSEXODUS**

 **-HERAJUNGLINE98**


	8. Chapter 7 - Because Of You

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBaek)**_

 **Summary :** ** _"kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"H-hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss... maaf Yeol-sii.. tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/"PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna etc... .**

 **Chapter 7 | Because of You**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus berlari hingga tiba didepan gerbang Victoria high school, dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas lalu berlari kembali mengikuti mobil Jiyeon yang telah melaju jauh didepannya. dan kebetulan saat itu ada taksi yang berhenti didepannya dan keluarlah penumpang yang baru saja membayar argonya dan pergi, Baekhyun sesera masuk kedalam taksi itu.

"ajuhssi, tolong ikuti mobil merah didepan, ya?" pinta Baekhyun, sopir taksi itu mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana arah mobil merah yang dikendarai oleh Jiyeon itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menyeka air mata diujung matanya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku. sekatika ponselnya penuh dengan pesan dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berdecak dan membuka satu persatu pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

'Baekhyun, kau tadi menanggis?'

'Baek, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?'

'kau ingin pergi kemana? dan kenapa berlari begitu?'

'kau mengejar mobil Jiyeon, ya?'

'Baek, balas pesanku Baek!'

'Baekhyun...'

'sudahlah, lupakan-_-'

Baekhyun tidak membalasnya dan langsung menghapusnya, saat ini pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana. melihat bosnya dipukuli oleh orang yang dicintainya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar seperti orang yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"hikss.. Chanyeol, aku kecewa padamu..hikss..hikss" sang sopir taksi melirik dari kaca diatas daskboard.

"hai, kenapa kamu menangis, anak muda?" Baekhyun terkaget dan segera menyeka air matanya, lalu menjawab.

"a-ani, ajuhssi.. aku hanya sedang pusing" sopir taksi itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap kedepan kembali. tiba-tiba mobil Jiyeon bertambah melaju dengan kecepatan cepat, Baekhyun tahu pasti ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, jika tidak mana mungkin kan Jiyeon mengendarai mobilnya bak nafia yang ingin kabur dari kejaran polisi? melihat itu, Baekhyun langsung panic.

"ajuhssi, lebih cepat! jangan sampai kita ketinggalan oleh mobil itu.."

"bailkah.."

SSRRZZZZHHHHH!

.

.

.

TEEEEETTT! TEEEEETTT!

bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan telah tiba masa par murid untuk belajar, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"AARRRGGHHH! SIAAALL..!" dia berteriak keras membuat seluruh orang yang menatapnya ketakutan termasuk Soojung. dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamaping menatap kembali orang-orang itu.

"KENAPA MENATAPKU?! INGIN SEPERTI TADI JUGA?!" sontak mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kebawah, tubuh Soojung bergetar.

"aissshh... kenapa jadi begini?! mana Sehun meninggalkanku lagi, isshhh" tiba-tiba ada seorang guru muda yang masih sangat cantik dengan _name tag_ 'Moon Geun Young' memasuki ruang kelas mereka. seketika murid-murid lain duduk dibangku mereka dengan rapi, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya. dia tetap berdiri dihadapan papan tulis dengan posisinya tadi.

"Park Chanyeol?" panggil Moon Seongsaenim bingung sanbil menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatapnya kembali.

"kenapa kau berdiri disitu? saya ingin mengajar, duduk ditempatmu!" kata guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Sejarah itu, Chanyeol menghela nafas namun menurut untuk duduk dibangkunya.

"baiklah, keluarkan buku catatan kalian karena saya akan mendikte-kan soal hal 56.."

"..nde Ssaemnim"

"kita akan membahas tentang mitologi Yunani dan pembahasan kali ini saya akan menjelaskan tentang tokoh-tokoh mitologi Yunani. catat!" seluruh murid-murid segera membuka buku catatan masing-masing dan telah memegang pulpenc ditangan kanan masing-masing.

"satu, Zeus. Zeus adalah raja para dewa dalam mitologi Yunani. dia adalah dewa langit dan petir. simbolnya adalah petir, elang, banteng, dan pohon ek. Zeus adalah anak dari dewa Kronos dan dewi Rhea, dan merupakan yang termuda dari saudara-saudaranya. yaitu, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, dan Poseidon. Zeus menikah dengan saudara perempuannya sendiri, yaitu Hera. kedua...ehh Baekhyun, Jiyeon, dan Sehun mana? mereka tidak masuk?" Moon Seongsaenim memotong penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun, Jiyeon, dan Sehun.

"..." semua terdiam seribu bahasa.

"mereka kemana?"

"..."

"hei, saya bertanya mereka kemana? kenapa kalian tidak menjawab?!" Moon Seongsaenim mulai emosi.

"..."

"YAA, SAYA BERTANYA KENAPA BAEKHYUN, JIYEON, DAN SEHUN TIDAK ADA DISINI?! SOALNYA TADI SAYA MELIHAT MEREKA KETIKA BERPAPASAN DIDEPAN GERBANG, DAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MEREKA BERTIGA MEMBOLOS, KAN?!" Moon Seongsaenim berteriak. mereka saling pandang satu sama lain..

"Ssaem, sebenarnya tadi ada pertengkaran disini.." Yixing menjawab. sontak mata Moon Seongsaenim membola.

"Mwo?! siapa yang berkelahi?! kenapa saya tidak mengetahuinya?!" Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah.

"aku Ssaem.." seluruh mata segera beralih menatap kepada Chanyeol yang barusan saja berkata.

"apa?"

"..aku yang berkelahi"

"apa?!"

"aku memukul Xi Luhan karena dia sangat menyebalkan, dan Sehun juga Jiyeon yang sok pahlawan itu membawanya kerumah sakit, cihh"

"..." Moon Seongsaenim menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"k-kau? dan.. lalu, Baekhyun kemana? kau tidak membully-nya lagi kan, Park Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol berdecih mendengar nama itu.

"aku tidak tahu, Ssaem. jangan tanyai aku lagi, aku muak!"

BRAKK!

Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Moon Seongsaenim menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng maklum.

"ahhh... lama-lama aku bisa gila"

.

.

.

mobil Jiyeon berhenti dibasment _Seoul_ Internationa _Hospital._ Jiyeon keluar dari sana dan segera membukkakan pintu belekang mobilnya agar Sehun lebih mudah keluar dari dalamnya dengan mengangkat tubuh Luhan.

"aisshhh.. kenapa dia berat sekali, sih?" sungut Sehun sambil menggedong Luhan, Jiyeon menatapnya sinis.

"ya, jangan banyak protes Oh Sehun! gendong saja sampai kita kedalam, apa susahnya sih? kau laki-laki, bukan?" Jiyeon mencibirnya sambil berjalan mendahului Sehun yang keberatan membawa Luhan dengan gaya briddal itu. dan dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa Sehun segera menyusul Jiyeon untuk memasuki rumah sakit.

"sajangnim, tolong teman saya.." ujar Jiyeon pada salah seorang dokter yang kebetulan lewat didepannya, dokter itu segera memanggil beberapa perawat yang sedang membawa keranjang pasien. Sehun mendekat dan menaruh tubuh Luhan yang babak belur itu dengan kasar, dan para perawat segera mendorong ranjang pasien menuju ruang UGD untuk segera memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Luhan. Jiyeon menatap Sehun kesal, lalu..

Pletakk!

"ahh.. ya, kenapa kau menjitakku?!" Sehun merengut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang barusan dijitak oleh Jiyeon, Jiyeon menatapnya jengah.

"bisakah kau melakuakannya dengan ikhlas?" dokter itu tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kedua orang yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"ya, aku melakukannya dengan ikh_"

"kalian sangat cocok, feeling saya mengatakan bahwa anda berdua adalah jodoh, anak muda.. haha goodluck!" kata sang dokter sambil menepuk bahu keduanya dan segera menyusul perawat lain yang tadi telah mendorong keranjang pasien yang berisikan(?) Luhan.

"bo?" Sehun dan Jiyeon tercengang lalu saling pandang.

'cantik' ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"ya, ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti i-itu?" kata Jiyeon membuat Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnnya yang terasa panas.

"ahh.. tidak ada" Jiyeon menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju kursi ruang tunggu yang berada didepan ruang UGD yang dimana Luhan dibawa oleh para perawat wanita tadi. dan mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi tunggu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. tak lama Sehun menyusel dan duduk disampingnya dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya.

.

"Ajuhssi berhenti didepan rumah sakit itu.." kata Baekhyun dan taksi itu berhenti ditepi jalan tepat diseberang rumah sakit yang tadi Sehun dan Jiyeon masuki. dia menatap argo yang tertera didaskboard dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang won pada sopi taksi dan segera keluar.

"gomawoyeo, Ajuhssi.."

"nde.." dan taksi berbelok arah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ingin menyebrang. Baekhyun yang merasa jalanan agak lenggang itupun segera menyebrang dan berlari memasuki rumah sakit dengan wajah kalang kabut(?).

"ahh.. permisi, apa tadi anda melihat seorang lelaki yang wajahnya banyak bercak darah dan dua orang lain yang berseragam persis seperti saya, yang satu laki-laki dan satunya perempuan yang gayanya agak seperti lelaki?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang satpam yang sedang membawa secangkir kopi panas.

"ya, tadi aku melihatnya"

"boleh saya tahu, mereka kemana?"

"kalau tidak salah tadi sih keruang UGD nomor 3 disebelah sana" balas satpam yang memang bertugas dirumah sakit itu sambilmenunjuk sebuah lorong rumah sakit dengan telunjuknya dan tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan.

"terima kasih, Ajuhssi.." Baekhyun ingin melangkah namun sang satpam berujar sesuatu yang terpaksa membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Agasshi, anda sangat terlihat cantik.."

"hahhhh?! maaf Ajuhssi, saya laki-laki bukan perempuan" Baekhyun memotong membuat satpam itu melototkan matanya tak percaya, dia lalu menatap Baekhyun dari atas kebawah.

"kau laki-laki?"

"n-nde..."

"kenapa kau terlihat begitu cantik seperti perempuan? bahkan aku tidak melihat jakunmu.." Baekhyun tertawa garing mendengar penuturan orang tua itu.

"ahh.. AJuhssi bisa saja, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya Ajuhssi, terimakasih"

"..."

.

.

.

' _Chanyeol, aku kecewa padamu..'_

 _'Chanyeol, aku kecewa padamu..'_

 _'Chanyeol, aku kecewa padamu..'_

perkataan Baekhyun itu terus mengiang dikepala Chanyeol.

"ARGHHHH! SIAAAAALLL!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baekhyun, kau benar-benar membuatku gila." lirih Chanyeol, benarkah? bukankah dia membenci Baekhyun? tapi kenapa dia berkata begitu? ckk. tiba-tiba..

Cklekk

pintu rooftop terbuka, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Yixing diambang pintu dengan wajah imutnya.

"Chanyeol, neo waeyo?" tanya Yixing sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah tetap tegap membuat Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"yack, kau kenapa Channie?" Yixing mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama dengan suara lebih pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tangan Yixing dan membawanya menuju penghujung rooftop. Yixing mengikuti Chanyeol walaupun sebenarnya dia bingung dengan sikap tak biasa kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Yixing dan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi pembatas rooftop, lalu menatap Yixing dengan senyum lima jarinya yang membuat Yixing sedikit bingung. Chanyeol lalu menepuk tempat disampingnya mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk duduk disampingnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Yixing-pun mematuhi perintah Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya.

"..."

"..."

keduanya berdiam tanpa sepatah katapun, hanya suara gesekan dedaunan dan ranting pohon yang menemani keheningan keduanya. Yixing menatap Chanyeol dari samping, Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut dan surai hitamnya tertiup angin dengan lembut membuat Yixing benar-benar takut untuk jatuh terlalu jauh kedalam pesona pewaris tunggal Green Park Company itu. namun jika mengakuinya Yixing mungkin akan berkata jujur, dia mencintai pria lain selain Chanyeol. sebenarnya Yixing tidak benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol, karena dia sebenarnya telah dijodohkan dengan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, namun dia terpaksa membuat sebuah sandiwara cinta yang melibatkan Chanyeol. dahulu, Yixing mempunyai seorang hyung namun hyungnya meninggal karena insiden tabrak lari diBusan waktu itu. dan ternyata orang yang menabrak hyung-nya adalah Park Chanyeol, yang saat itu masih merupakan pelajar sekolah menengah pertama di Deungyeoshin junior high school, dan mulai saat itulah Yixing menyimpan dendam pada Chanyeol. dia ingin menyampakkan Chanyeol karena telah tidak bertanggung jawab atas kematian hyung-nya. dia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol bukan karena atas dasar cinta, namun atas dasar harta dan dendam. keluarga Chanyeol sangat kaya raya, saat itu perusahaan keluarga Yixing sedang berada pada masa kritis dan papanya terkena serangan jantung karena perusahaannya bangkrut dan beberapa investor menagih hutang. dan karena kecerdikannya Yixing memperdaya Chanyeol agarmasuk kedalam permainan yang telah disettingnya dan setelah Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesona Yixing. saat itulah Yixing memanfaatkan Chanyeol, dia membujuk Chanyeol dengan jurus mautnya agar Chanyeol memberikan beberapa anggaran perusahaannya pada perusahaan papanya yang hampir saja bangkrut. dan sekarang perusahaan papa Yixing telah kembali berjaya, dan inilah saatnya Yixing untuk membalas dendamnya pada Chanyeol. Yixing tersenyum miring dan mulai membuka mulunya.

"Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu.." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dengan alis nyaris menyatu.

"katakan saja, biasanya kau selalu mengatakan apapun yang kau inginkan tanpa menanyakannya terlebih dahulu, kan?" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Yixing hampir gila(?).

 _'katakan Yixing! katakan!'_

 _'astaga, Chanyeol. jangan tersenyum begitu padaku, aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakannya..'_

"..Yixing?"

DEG!

"ahh.. neee?" Yixing tersadar dari lamunanya dan menatap kembali pada Chanyeol.

"kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu? tetapi kenapa kau malah melamun?"

 _'katakan... Chanyeol, aku mau kita putus'_

"YA, YIXING?!"

"Ahhhh.. Ndeee?"

"katakan, sayang.."

"Chan, aku.."

"..?"

"a-aku.. aku ingin hubungan kita hanya sampai disini.."

DEG!

"Mwo?!" Chanyeol menganga tak percaya saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir Yixing, Chanyeol segera tertawa hambar.

"a-apa? maksudmu kita.. ahahahahhh you kidding fu*k me? aigoo sangat tidak lucu hahaha"

"-_Chanyeol, I'm seriously."

"ta-tapi.. kenapa?"

"karena aku tidak mencintaimu, Chanyeol. aku mencintai orang lain.."

DEG!

"Mworago?" Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. sedangkan Yixing tetap memaksa senyum liciknya.

"iya, Chanyeol. aku mencintai orang lain. dan orang itu adalah.."

"..."

"..orang itu adalah XI LUHAN.."

DEG!

"a-apa? Lu-Luhan?!"

"iya, aku bahkan telah bertunangan dengannya sebelum aku berpacaran denganmu, Chanyeol."

"a-apa?"

"I want our relationship end to be here, bye.." Yixing berujar dingin dan segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkaget disana.

Bukk

Yixing membanting kasar pintu menuju keluar rooftop dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian menghentikan tawanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia tak percaya. orang yang selama ini sangat dicintainya rela meakhiri hubungan mereka dengan cara seperti itu.

"AARRRGGGHHHHH! SEAKKIAAAA!"

.

Yixing terkaget saat mendengar teriakan suara bariton Chanyeol yang berasal dari atas itu, dia sejenak menghentikan langkahnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa sangat aku bodoh sekali?"

.

Baekhyun berlari hingga tiba dihadapan kedua teman satu sekolahnya yang sama-sama sangat populer dan ditakuti itu. keduanya sama-sama duduk dikursi tunggu dengan kepala menunduk, Baekhyun dengan takut-takut menegur mereka.

"ehhmm.. Sehun-ssi? Jiyeon-ssi?" Jiyeon dan Sehun segera mendongakkan kepala mereka menatap siapa yang tadi memanggilnya, sontak mata keduanya membulat.

"Baekhyun?" kaget keduanya kompak. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya keduanya kembali, Baekhyun tertawa kecil. apa mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka sedari tadi selalu terlihat kompak? dari mengangkat kepala, kaget, hingga berbicara-pun kompak. melihat Baekhyun yang terkekeh begitu membuat Sehun dan Jiyeon mengerutkan dahi mereka aneh.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya keduanya kompak 'lagi', bukannya menjawab Baekhyun justru makin tertawa dengan keras.

"ahahhahhaha"

"HEY!"

"tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa sedari tadi kalian selalu terlihat kompak? ahaha"

"Mwo?!" Jiyeon serta Sehun saling pandang dengan tatapan horror(?) mereka.

"Yack, KAU MENGIKUTIKU?! ehhh" Sehun dan Jiyeon menutup mulut mereka masing-masing setelah berbicara kompak kembali.

"yack, kenapa kau mengikuti ucapanku?" kata Jiyeon kesal.

"ya, aku tidak mengikuti ucapanmu, ajuhmma. justru kau yang mengikuti ucapanku!" balas Sehun sengit.

"Mwo?! kau menyebutku 'AJUHMMA'?!" teriak Jiyeon tak percaya, Baekhyun menggaruk belakang tengkuknya.

"iya, soalnya kau selalu berisik!"

"justru kau yang terlalu berisik, Oh Sehun!"

"itu kau, Park Ajuhmma!"

"Mworago?!"

"YACK, STOP IT, PARK JIYEON-SSI, OH SEHUN-SSI !"

"..."

"..."

"kenapa kalian selalu tidak pernah akur? ini dirumah sakit tahu" Baekhyun mencela. Jiyeon dan Sehun menghela nafas jengah dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada dan memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, dan baru saja dia ingin mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jyeon, pintu ruangan dimana Luhan berada terbuka dan muncul seorang dokter yang tadi sempat menggoda Sehun serta Jiyeon saat dilobi serta beberapa susuter yang langsung pergi keruang lain. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang dokter tanda memberi hormat.

"Sajangnim_"

"bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Jiyeon memotong. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal,

"apakah dia anak tuan Xi Han Geng?" tanya dokter itu. Sehun, Baekhyun, serta Jiyeon saling pandang lalu mengangguk.

"tuan muda tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kehabisan daya tahan tubuh. mungkin karena tuan muda tadi tidak sarapan pagi. jadi dia sangat lemah.."

"ohh, Sajangnim_"

"dia tidak apa-apa, kan? jadi apa kami boleh kembali kesekolah?" Jiyeon kembali memotong ucapan Sehun. Sehun menggeram.

"iya, silahkan kembali kesekolah kalian. tidak baik pelajar berkeliaran(?) nanti kalian akan disangka membolos, nanti pihak rumah sakit juga akan menghubungi keluarga tuan muda Xi."

"ahh, begitukah?" tanya Baekhyun, sang dokter tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"ya, kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan?!" Sehun mengutarakan protesnya pada Jiyeon, namun Jiyeon tidak menghiraukannya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Sehun serta Baekhyun disana.

"YA! KAA_"

"MAU PULANG TIDAK?" Jiyeon kembali memotong protes Sehun, Sehun menggeram kesal. bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah, Baekhyun menatapnya meringis. sedangkan Jiyeon tetap berjalan santai keluar lobi, Sehun menghela nafas jengkel dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera menyusul Jiyeon. sebelumnya Baekhyun menyempatkan mambungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang dokter lalu mengikuti langkah tergesa Sehun. sang dokter tertawa kecil.

"dasar anak-anak.."

.

Bukk

Bukk

Bukk

Sehun serta Jiyeon dengan kompak kembali memasuki mobil mewah Jiyeon, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dijok belakangnya. kali ini Jiyeon yang mengemudi, bukan Sehun yang ugal-ugalan tadi.

"kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan?!"

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Oh Sehun!" balas Jiyeon kesal sambil memutar kemudi. Baekhyun menatap mereka aneh.

"yack, kau yang menyebalkan!"

"kau!"

"kau!"

"kau, Oh Sehun!"

"astaga, yatuhannn" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya.

.

Chanyeol diam terpaku, dia masih tetap pada posisinya tadi. dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Yixing berkata seperti tadi.

"sial, kau mempermainkanku, Zhang Yixing.."

"..dan kau, Luhan. aku akan menghabisimu.."

"..BERENGSEK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **Aaaaannyeoooongggggggggg semuaaaaaa~~~ ketemu lagi dengan saya*krikk krikk* apa kabar? maaf saya publishnya lama, soalnya kmaren saya lagi sakit. jadi saya gak bisa fast update, maklumlah ya readersnim. saya tuh udah kelas 9, bentar lagi lulus. trus juga ga boleh terlalu fokus ke hiburan semata, real life lebih penting *cieeee bahasanya* ok, maaf disina ChanBaek moment-nya masih dikitttt banget, bahkan cuma kaya selingan aja soalnya dichap ini lagi fokus fokusnya ke ChanLay n HunYeon couple *lirik-lirik* tapi Chap depan bakal banyak I buatin ChanBaek moment-nya kok! Yaksok^^! #Jduaaaggghhh~# ok, see you next Chapter chinguya^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See Yaa all~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mian if many TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riview Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomawoyeooooo~``**

 **-XOXOVERDOSEXODUS**

 **-HERAJUNGLINE98**


	9. Chapter 8 - Why?

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBaek)**_

 **Summary : "** ** _kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"H-hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss... maaf Yeol-ssi.. tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/"PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG pERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna etc... .**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 | Why?**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack - (EXO - MY ANSWER)**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan ekspresi kosongnya dikoridor sekolah lantai dua menuju kantin yang terletak diselatan sekolah serba mewah itu, bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan para fans-fansnya yang semakin harinya bertambah itu. disampingnya ada kedua teman satu jenis tapi berbedanya(?. Jongin dan Zelo yang ikut-ikut diam karena telah tahu masalah yang Chanyeol hadapi, Yixing mengakhiri hubungannya dengan alasan yang menurut keduanya sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan itu.

"hey, kelihatannya Chanyeol benar-benar terpukul ya. hingga jadi pendiam seperti itu.." bisik Jongin pelan pada Zelo, Zelo menoleh.

"terpukul? maksudmu Chanyeol-hyung dipukuli oleh Yixing-hyung? hahh? seharusnya dia akan marah atau membalasnya, bukan? terus kenapa dia malah uring-uringan begitu, ya? omooo! tapi aku tidak melihat ada bekas luka ataupun lebam diwajahnya dan_" kata Zelo dengan ekspresi polosnya,

Tukk

Jongin menjitak kepala Zelo kuat, Zelo meringis sambil memegangi kepala seksinya(?) yang barusan dijitak oleh Jongin yang tidak berperikeZelo-an(?) itu.

"ya, hyung. kenapa kau menjitakku? aishhh.. memangnya apa salahku?" repet Zelo sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan bibir yang maju lima senti(?), Chanyeol menoleh sekilas pada kedua orang yang menurutnya sangat berisik itu tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya lalu mengalihkan kepalanya kembali kedepan. Jongin dan zelo terkaget lalu saling pandang.

"kau! isshh, masksudku Chanyeol terpukul karena merasa tersakiti oleh Yixing, bukan Yixing memukulinya! aishhh kau ini bodoh sekali, sih?!"

"ohh.. aku pikir maksudmu Chanyeol-hyung ter_"

Tapp

Tapp

Tapp

Sreett~

DEG!

"..." ucapan Zelo terputus saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol cs yang bermaksud ingin kembali kekelas. dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menyeretnya dengan paksa menuju taman belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo yang masih terkaget-pun hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya, begitupun dengan Zelo dan Jongin.

"..."

"..hyung.." panggil Zelo yang masih menatap tak percaya kearah koridor belokan dimana Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dengan kasar tadi.

"huhh?" balas Jongin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Zelo menggeleng lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"ada apa dengan Chanyeol-hyung? kanapa akhir-akhir ini dia sangat terlihat begitu aneh?" Jongin menghardikkan bahunya.

"molla.."

kedua lelaki tampan itu lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan bersamaan, dan Kyungsoo juga menolehkan kepalanya pada Zelo dan Jongin.

blussshhh

entah kenapa, pipi Kyungsoo memerah secara tiba-tiba membuat Zelo serta Jongin jadi gemas sendiri.

"omoo~ kau sangat terlihat imutt sekali, noona~"

Tukk

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Zelo yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu dengan keras,

"aku namja, bodoh! jangan panggil aku NOONA!" teriak Kyungsoo melengking dan segera berjalan dengan tergesa mengikuti kemana arah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun tadi. Zelo dan Jongin saling pandang lalu tertawa.

.

"ahhh.. Chanyeol-ssi.. kenapa, ahh sakitt. kenapa kau menarikku? aaw.. kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Baekhyun terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan.

"DIAM!" gertak Chanyeol, seketika Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya menuruti kemana arah Chanyeol membawanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan perlahan mengendorkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat itu. Baekhyu7n yang merasa genggaman yang semulanya sangat kuat dan menyakitkan dan perlahan mengendur dan terasa hangat itupun hanya diam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

Yixing dan Luna tengah mengamati sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari kejauhan, tepatnya dari atas kantin yang berada dilantai dua. kantin yang berada dilantai dua itu memang didesign dengan menghadap kearah taman belakang Victoria high school, selain nyaman kantin Victoria high school juga terlihat bersih dan mewah. jadi tak heran memang jika para siswa-siswi disana lebih senang menongkrong dikantin daripada meononton basket dilapangan Indoor.

"kelihatannya Chanyeol begitu despresi karena kau memutuskannya.." kata Luna sambil menatap Yixing dari sampingnya.

"menurutmu?" balas namja berdimple itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua sosok yang berjalan mendekati sebuat pohon maple disamping bangku taman. Luna menghardikkan bahunya acuh dan beralih menatap sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada tak jauh dari mereka itu. tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti tepat disamping pohon maple itu dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, Yixing memicingkan matanya.

"apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Luna namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Yixing.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang berada dibelakang taman Victoria high school dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan Chanyeol masih mengenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut bahkan terasa hangat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens sehingga namja mungil itu terpaksa harus menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila dan pipi chubbynya yang memerah itu membuatnya serasa ingin terjun kedasar jurang karena malu ditatap seintens itu oleh sang namja pujaan hatinya yang sayangnya sangat membencinya itu.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ssi..." panggil Baekhyun terbata karena merasa hanya keheningan yang hanya terjadi antara mereka. tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa pipinya semakin panas dan dia pun mulai berjalan mundur dengan sangat pelan.

"tahukah kau?" suara seksi Chanyeol mulai terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggemaskan. hah? apa yang kau pikirkan itu tuan muda Park? ahh, sudahlah lupakan.

"tahukah kau?" ulang Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan terdengar sensual, dia terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang justru terus mundur kebalakang itu, dan..

Bukkk

Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya menghantam sesuatu, seketika dia menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata tubuhnya telah memunggungi pohon maple raksasa itu dengan sangat rapat, Chanyeol semakin mendekat. bahkan kini jarak diantara mereka mulai terhapus, Chanyeol tetap menatap kemata bening Baekhyun. dan..

Brakkk!

Baekhyun semakin terkejut dan ketakutan saat Chanyeol mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya dan kedua tangan kekar itu berada tepat disamping kedua bahu mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat gemetar itu. Chanyeol tetap mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, bahkan saat ini jarak antara mereka hanya 5 senti saja, hal itu tentu saja membuat pipi Baekhyun bertambah mengeluarkan blush-on alaminya dan dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Chanyeol menatap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sangat merah dan menggoda itu, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga namja imut itu, dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara yang amat seksi.

"aku membencimu, Byun Baekhyun.."

DEG!

Baekhyun membuka matanya, tiba-tiba pipinya yang tadi semula mengeluarkan semburat merah mulai memudar seiring hilangnya detak jantung yang menggila tadi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jauh kedalam matanya, mencari kebohongan yang mungkin akan dia temukan dari sinar mata belok itu, dan benar saja. Baekhyun menemukan sinar kesepian dan kehilangan dari mata namja tampan itu.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sangat pelan.

 _'karena aku mencintaimu begitu dalam..'_

"karena kau miskin, kau menjijikkan, Byun.." balas Chanyeol sebenarnya berbohong agar dia tidak terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Baekhyun mengrenyit.

"apa?"

"aku membencimu karena kau terlihat begitu menjijikkan dimataku.."

 _'maafkan aku, Baek.. tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya..'_

"jika begitu kenapa kau membawaku kemari jika hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

"kenapa? kau tak suka?" kata Chanyeol sinis, Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang hampir saja turun. dia lalu menggeleng kuat dengan mata yang tertutup, dan..

Tess

Tess

air mata Baekhyun turub dengan deras dari kedua kelopah matanya yang tertutup itu, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya ngilu saat melihat air mata namja manis itu jatuh dengan derasnya sesaat dia mengatakan ucapannya yang menyakiti Baekhyun itu. perlahan Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis itu dengan memunggunginya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan seketika menghapus jejak air matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol nanar.

"tapi kenapa? apakah aku pernah membuat kesalahan padamu?"

"..."

"sehingga kau kelihatannya sangat membenciku?"

"..."

"hikss.. kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?" Chanyeol segera berbalik.

"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara baritone-nya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan air matanya semakin turun dengan deras tanpa bisa dia tahan dan segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, dan beralih menatap kantin yang berada dilantai satu.

DEG!

pandangannya dan Yixing bertemu dan membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi karena mencintai dua orang yang sama berartinya, Zhang Yixing dan Byun Baekhyun. seketika senyum Yixing luntur dan dia beralih menatap kearah lain. Luna menatap bingung mereka.

.

"hikss.. Chanyeol-ssi, aku membencimu.. hikss" isak Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa peduli jika dia telah menumbur siswa lain, dan Kyungsoo yang mengejarnya.

"BAEEEKKK! TUNGGU AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NOT BE AUTHOR NOTE'S**


	10. Chapter 9 - That's Not Just About You

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBaek)**_

 **Summary : "** ** _kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"H-hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss... maaf Yeol-ssi.. tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"KU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna etc... .**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 | That's Not Just About You**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack - (Kim Taeyeon - If)**

 **.**

 **\- Luhan Side's**

pagi itu Luhan telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan bersiap berangkat menuju sekolahnya, Victoria high school. walaupun dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan luka diwajahnya juga masih terasa sedikit perih dan memarnya juga belum hilang seluruhnya, hal itu tak menyurutkan niat baik Luhan untuk berangkat sekolah dan bertemu sang pujaan hatinya alias Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin panjang disamping nakasnya dengan senyum lebarnya yang justru terlihat aneh.

"aku akan menunjukkan pada Baekhyun, bahwa aku tidak apa-apa walaupun Chanyeol memukulku hingga masuk rumah sakit.. haha, dia pasti akan terkaget dan me_"

"Sayang.."

tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang, hal itu tentu saja membuat seorang Xi Luhan terkaget bahkan berteriak dengan keras bak seorang yeoja yang ketakutan jika perawannya akan direbut oleh ajuhssi-ajuhssi mesum. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan seketika matanya melotot saat mendapati sosok sang Mama yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar sambil menenteng tas brandit mahalnya.

"Mama!" kaget Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang, nyonya Xi mendekat dengan gerakan slow motion namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia sedang menghawatirkan anak sulungnya itu karena ingin pergi kesekolah, padahal lukanya belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Luhan, kau jangan sekolah dulu sayang~ lukamu belum pulih sepenuhnya.." ujar nyonya Xi panic sambil menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan menepis tangan Mama-nya itu dengan ekspresi anehnya yang justru membuat sang Mama jadi gemas.

"Mama, aku ingin sekolah! luka ini tidak seberapa bagiku, lagipula aku juga telah dewasa, Ma. Mama selalu saja menganggapku masih seperti anak-anak.."

"dewasa apanya? kau itu baru menginjak 18 tahun, Lu. Mama juga tidak yakin jika kau telah dewasa sepenuhnya.." balas nyonya Xi sambil terkekeh, Luhan menatap nyonya Xi datar.

"memangnya kenapa? aku memang selalu bersikap dewasa dan bijak seperti kebanyakan orang dewasa lainnya, bukan?"

"hmmm?"

"buktinya aku bisa mengambil alih posisi ayah sebagai menejer dan direktur utama di CA croup dan Diamondplays Corporation? ya, walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak mau karena itu termaksuk merugikanku karena masa remajaku harus dibebani dengan kerjaan yang membuat otakku harus bekerja dua kali lebih cermat dan cepat untuk menetapkan setiap terget produk dan pemasaran perusahaan budget, namun apa? aku bisa melakukannta, itu artinya aku telah dewasa, kan? bahkan aku telah memiliki cafe sendiri dan harus membagi waktuku dengan semua pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu, bahkan waktu 24 jam rasanya tidak cukup bagiku untuk hanya menikmati masa istirahatku.."

"..."

nyonya Xi terdiam menatap sang anak yang ternyata dia katakan telah dewasa itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Luhan yang masih saja mengoceh dengan kepala menatap jendela itupun akhirnya menyudahi ucapannya yang berbelit-belit namun penting(?) itu dengan menatap sang Mama dengan nanar.

"Ma, mama kenapa? apa aku ada salah berbicara? ucapanku menyakitkan Mama, ya?" tanya Luhan beruntun. nyonya Xi menggeleng.

"ani, Mama pikir kamu masih belum memikirkan hal demikian dengan matang, ternyata Mama salah.. Mama selalu menganggapmu seperti anak kecil karena kelakuanmu yang senang memakan ice cream rasa cokelat sambil menonton Ultramen didepan televisi sambil ditemani Papa, yang selalu bermain Video game bersama Papamu saat malam hari, yang selalu bermain sepak bola disore hari dan selalu berjingkrak keriangan jika berhasil mengalahkan Papamu, hikss.. Mama bahkan menganggapmu masih seperti anak-anak, Lu. maafkan Mama, Wo yea du bu qi, Lu.."

"ehh?" Luhan dibuat bingung.

"yue xao hao wo, Mama. tidak apa-apa.." balas Luhan sambil menghapus jejak air mata Mamanya, nyonya Xi tersenyum lembut.

"xie xie, Luhan.."

"shou, Mama..."

"jika begitu, berarti kau telah menyetujui perjodohanmu dengan anak direktur Zhang?" senyum Luhan perlahan menghilang ketika mendengar perkataan Mamanya itu.

"apa?"

"jadi kau telah setuju jika Mama dan Papa akan menjodohkanmu dengan tuan muda Zhang Yixing?"

"apa?!"

"katamu kau telah dewasa, berarti kau telah tahu hubungan percintaan, Mama rasa kamu pasti akan menerimanya, karena Yixing juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Mwo?!"

"ya, dia yang memintanya sendiri, sayang. Yixing sangat menyukaimu saat pertama dia bertemu denganmu waktu itu.."

"kapan?" Luhan mengrenyit.

"ketika pesta jamuan para klien minggu lalu? kalian kan juga telah saling kenal dan bukankah kalian bersekolah disekolah yang sama? percayalah, dari caranya menatapmu saja sudah bisa Mama yakini bahwa dia menyimpan perasaan padamu, Lu" nyonya Xi tersenyum lebar, Luhan mengrenyit.

"benarkah? tapi Yixing itu adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol, Ma."

Deg!

nyonya Zhang menatap tak percaya Luhan.

"apa? kekasih Park Chanyeol?! anak itu.. bukankah dia yang telah menyebabkanmu masuk rumah sakit?! jadi Zhang Yixing itu adalah kekasihnya?!" pekik nyonya Xi tak percaya, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"..."

terjadi keheningan beberapa menit antara mereka, Luhan dengan pikirannya sendiri begitupun nyonya Xi. tiba-tiba nyonya Xi tersenyum miring setelahnya, hal itu tentu saja membuat Luhan sedikit merasa aneh akan tingkah Mama-nya tersebut.

"jadi Yixing adalah kekasih Chanyeol?"

"y-ya, tentu saja. bahkan mereka terlihat sangat mesra sekali.."

"benarkah?"

"ya, tentu saja" balas Luhan aneh melihat senyum Mamanya itu.

"kenapa Mama tersenyum seperti itu?"

"tidak apa-apa, kau terima saja ya perjodohan ini.."

"Mwo?"

"ini adalah balasan atas perlakuan yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu, lagipula bukannya kau telah baik menegurnya karena dia berciuman didepan kelasnya bersama kekasihnya?"

"..." Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan.

"ehh, tunggu.. kekasihnya? berarti yang berciuman dengan Chanyeol itu adalah Yixing?!"

"ya, tentu saja.. memang siapa lagi?!"

"tapi katanya dia hanya mencintaimu, Lu"

"tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Ma. Mama bisa mencari namja lain, kan? seperti.. Byun Baekhyun contohnya" kata Luhan diakhiri dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya, mata nyonya Xi memicing.

"apa?! anak itu? hahaha, dia itu tidak pantas untukmu, Lu."

"Mwo?"

dia hanyalah seorang pelayan beruntung yang dapat bekerja dicafemu, kau bahkan tidak berhak menyukai anak miskin itu"

"berhenti mengatakan keburukannya, Ma! Mama bahkan tidak berhak menghinanya!"

BRAKK!

teriak Luhan kesal dan segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan pergi meninggalkan nyonya Xi yang berdiri sendirian dikamarnya dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya, karena itulah pertama kalinya Luhan membentaknya. dan itu karena dirinya berkata merendahkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. nyonya Xi menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak keluar untuk meminta maaf pada anak tersayangnya itu, namun mobil Luhan telah terlihat sangat jauh dari pandangannya.

"LUHAN! MAAFKAN MAMA, SAYANG!" teriak nyonya Xi keras, namun mobil Luhan semakin menjauh meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Xi. nyonya Xi lalu menghela nafas frustasi.

"dia bahkan belum memakan sarapannya sedikitpun, hhh aku sangat menghawatirkannya. semoga tuhan memberkatimu, sayang.."

.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat biasanya memarkir mobil kesayangannya itu dan segera turun dengan gerakan kesal. bagaimanapun dia masih kesal akan ucapan Mamanya tadi yang merendahkan Baekhyun. Luhan berjalan menuju dikoridor lantai satu menuju tangga lantai dua dengan gerakan yang lebih santai, beberapa yeoja disana menyapa wakil ketua OSIS itu dengan ramah dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh namja pecinta rusa itu. dia melirik arlojinya, pukul 7;52 AM. tiba-tiba..

BRAKKK!

seseorang menabrak Luhan sehingga tubuhnya sedikit oleng kebelakang, sedangkan orang yang menabrak Luhan itu justru jatuh terpental dengan kepala menunduk dan dapat Luhan lihat, bahu kecil namja yang menabraknya itu sedikit bergetar. Luhan mendekat.

"hei, kau tak apa? kenapa kau berlari seperti tadi? apakah ada yang mengejarmu?" tanya Luhan beruntun sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat namja yang Luhan rasa familiar itu.

"...h-hiksss" hanya sebuah isakan yang keluar dari bibir namja mungil itu, hal itu tentu saja membuat Luhan sedikit merasa aneh sekaligus kasihan.

"hey, apakah rasanya sakit sekali? maaf jika begitu, lagipula kau yang menabrakku.." namja itu menggeleng kecil, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"tapi kenapa kau menangis? kelihatannya sangat sakit sekali" kata Luhan sembari mencibir tanpa ada niat membantu namja mungil yang menabraknya tad untuk berdiri. namja itu pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saat itu Luhan memang lagi menatapnya. terjadilah eye conntact antara keduanya.

DEG!

"Baek-Baekhyun?!"

"Lu-Luhan.. hyung!" Luhan terkaget saat mengetahui namja yang menabraknya tadi adalah Baekhyun. Luhan berinisiatif untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri, namun..

Plakk!

namja manis itu justru menepis tangan Luhan dan segera berlari dengan tergesa meninggalkan Luhan yang masih shock disana.

"BAEKHYUN!"

teriak Luhan namun tak diperdulikan oleh Baekhyun yang terus berlari entah kemana, Luhan menghela nafas panjang. masih pagi-pagi begini saja dia telah menemukan suatu kejanggalan yang biasanya tak pernah terjadi pada Baekhyun. tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dari arah utara sekolah sambil berlari tergesa dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. dan saat dia melewati Luhan, dengan sigap Luhan menahan pergelangan namja bermata eodie itu, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitas berlarian(?)nya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

"hyung?"

"apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? kenapa dia menangis hingga seperti itu? dan kenapa kalian saling mengejar dan meneriaki satu sama lain? apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Luhan beruntun bagai rel kereta api(?), Kyungsoo menggeleng panik.

"tadi Chanyeol membawanya ketaman belakang dan melakukan skinship padanya, kami pikir dia akan melakukan sesuatu. ternyata dia mengatakan yang telah membuat Baekhyun kecewa padanya sehingga dia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan menangis seperti itu.." jawab Kyungsoo cepat dengan satu tarikan nafas, Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya.

"apa?! skinship?!" ulang Luhan tak percaya, apa tujuan Chanyeol melakukan itu pada Baekhyun? dan apa yang dia katakan sehingga Baekhyun terlihat seperti sangat tersakiti bergitu? pikir Luhan.

"a-apa yang bajingan itu katakan padanya?!" Kyungsoo menggeleng panic.

"molla, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tadi aku melihat Chanyeol seperti mencium Baekhyun dan setelah itu Baekhyun mulai menangis dan setelahnya dia berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun dan berteriak 'itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!' dan hanya itu.. mungkin perkataan itu menyakitkan Baekhyun, sehingga_"

kali ini Luhan tidak lagi mendengarkan lebih panjang penjelasan Kyungsoo, namun langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo datang tadi. Kyungsoo segera takut akan apa yang terjadi nanti antara Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"bagaimana jika kejadia seperti kenarin terulang kembali?! ya tuhan! semoga saja Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin, lagipula bukankah Luhan juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit? astaga! aku mulai gila! aigoo~ naega deonun micheoga~!"

.

.

.

Hyomin bejalan memasuki gerbang kampusnya 'Kyunghee Univercity' dengan gerakan malasnya, dia memang selalu malas jika masuk kuliah, dasar. gadis berambut karamel panjang itu menatap kebawah, tali sepatunya terlepas. Hyomin menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. tiba-tiba..

TIIIINNN! TIIIINNN!

seorang mengklakson mobilnya dengan keras, Hyomin menolehkan kepalanya dengan mendelik kesal kepada sang pemilik marsaders biru itu dengan tajam.

"YAKK! BISAKAH KAU MENYINGKIR?! TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT MOBIL MAHALKU INI MAU LEWAT?!" teriak sang pemilik mobil mewah itu kesal pada Hyomin.

"kau bisa lewat sana, kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengikat tali sepatuku?!" delik Hyomin tajam.

"yack, siswi miskin. mengalahlah, ikat tali sepatumu ditepi sana! aku mau lewat tahu!" Hyomin serta beberapa mahasiswa lain yang mendengar lontaran kata dari namja yang berada didalam mobil sana melotot heboh pada orang sombong itu.

"dia mahasiswa baru ya? sombong sekali"

"benar, apa dia belum tahu siapa itu Park Hyomin? sembarangan saja menghinanya"

"iya, 2 tahun aku kuliah disini belum pernah ada aku mendengar seorang-pun yang menghina Hyomin noona" begitulah kira-kira bisikan-bisikan para siswa-siswi Kyunghee Univercity saat melihat adegan adu mulut sesama anak konglomerat itu.

"apa yang kau katakan?! aku miskin?!"

"kau miskin, bukan? buktinya kau saja pergi tidak menaiki mobil..hahaha"

"Mworago?!"

"apa? aku benar, bukan?"

"kau! dasar namja sombong! aku berdoa semoga kepalamu tertimpa kelapa!"

"Mwo? ahahaha, lucu sekali! iu tidak mungkin terjadi, ajuhmma. sekarang menyingkirlah!" Hyomin menggeretakkan giginya. dia-pun lebih memilih mengalah dan menyingkir daripada beradu mulut dengan siswa baru itu. namja bule itu tersenyum miring dan menutup kaca mobilnya, dan..

CRAAZZZHHHHH~

Wussshhhh~!

rok mini yang Hyomin kenakan terangkat sehingga menampakkan hot pants merahnya, si pembuat masalah 'Wu Yifan' alias Kris tertawa setan dari dalam mobilnya. Hyomin mengeraskan rahangnya.

"yack, awas saja kau! akan kubalas kau nanti! isshhh" kesalnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu karena ditertawakan seisi kampus. Hyomin dengan menghentakkan kakinya pergi berlari memasuki kampus.

"woahhh~ dia sangat keterlaluan, kau lihat tadi? bokong Hyomin sunbae kelihatan akibatnya.."

"hmm, dia sangat berani untuk melakukan hal itu pada anak ketua Park" kata salah seorang namja pada teman-temannya yang lainnya.

"ya, kurasa dia anak baru. tapi dia sangat tampan.." tambah seorang yeoja bermata sipit.

"kudengar namanya Wu Yifan, dia baru mendaftar semalam." siswi yang paling tinggi menyahut.

"Mwo? Wu Yifan?! kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu.." heboh yang sipit.

"Wu Sectra Company, bukan? bukankah dia adalah anak ketua Wu?" yang namja berkemeja menambahi. yang lain menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mwo? benarkah?!"

"entahlah, jangan bergosip pagi-pagi, biarlah urusan mereka, kalian jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain.." lera salah seorang mahasiswa gembul yang membawa banyak buku.

"kau ini, kami hanya sedang memberikan pendapat tahu, bukan bergossip.." tambah siswi berambut panjang.

"kurasa kampus akan terasa panas setelah ini.." balas yang tinggi kembali.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dipenghujung rooftop dengan tatapan kosongnnya, rambut hitamnya melambai dengan lembut saat angin musim semi menyerbu. tiba-tiba pintu rooftop dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, hal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkaget. namja tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan seketika matanya mendelik tajam saat mendapati sosok Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah dihadapannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN?!" teriak Luhan kencang, Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Luhan sengit.

"apa? apa yang kulakukan?" kata Chanyeol sok polos, Luhan menggretakkan giginya dan menyengkram kerah seragam Chanyeol dengan kuat. Chanyeol tersenyum hambar.

"ada apa denganmu?"

"KAU MENCIUMNYA?!"

"apa?"

BUGH!

satu bogem Luhan melayang kearah rahang Chanyeol, darah segar keluar dari hiding Chanyeol. Chanyeol terseyum miring.

"memangnya kenapa? kau marah jika aku menciumnya?"

BUGH!

"KAU BAJINGAN, PARK CHANYEOL! KEMARIN AKU MASIH BISA BERSABAR SAAT KAU MENGHINANYA, TAPI SEKARANG?!"

BUGH!

"kenapa? kau menyukainya?"

DEG!

Luhan terdiam, kepalan tangannya dan cengkamannya pada kerah leher Chanyeol semakin kuat.

"kau berengsek, Park Chanyeol!"

"kau yang berengsek, Xi Luhan!" sekarang Luhan semakin menggeram ketika Chanyeol mulai membalas ucapannya tak kalah keras..

"apa? kau_"

"kau merebut Yixing dariku, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga dia meninggalkanku dan lebih memilihmu daripada diriku?"

DEG!

"..." Luhan mematung, Chanyeol berdecih dan melepaskan tangan Luhan yang tadi menyengkram kerahnya dengan kasar.

"iya, kan? pasti Yixing memutuskanku karena kau menghasutnya karena kemarin aku memukulimu hingga kau sekarat,kan?"

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"apa kau dan Yixing menjalin hubungan dibelakangku? dan saat aku telah mencintainya begitu dalam, kalian menghancurkanku dengan cara Yixing mengakhiri hubungan kami dan berkata sejujurnya jika kalian bahkan telah bertunangan?"

"..."

"benar, kan?"

"tidak, Chanyeol. ini salah! ini hanyalah perjodohan sepihak!"

"Mwo? perjodohan sepihak?"

"asal kau tahu, AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI ZHANG YIXING, TAPI BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

DEG!

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya Luhan, ternyata benar. malaikat lemah bernama Byun Baekhyun itu benar-benar telah menyihir keduanya memasuki alam cintanya.

"K-kau?"

"aku pergi, urusan kita selesai!" ucap Chanyeol dingin dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang berada sendirian diatas rooftop.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya yang bak istana itu dengan gerakan malasnya, masalah percintaannya yang mengenaskan membuatnya jadi malas untuk bersosialisasi, contohnya tadi dia selalu mengabaikan Zelo dan Jongin dari datang hingga pulang sekolah tiba. bahkan dia mengabaikan ajakan baik Zelo untuk bermain futsal seperti biasanya yang Chanyeol lakukan jika merasa frustasi.

Cklekk

PLAKK!

Chanyeol merasakan pipinya perih saat sesuatu menamparnya dengan sangat keras. bahkan kepalanya sempat oleng, dia memegangi pipinya dan menatap sang pelaku yang menampar dirinya tanpa sebab. dan seketika matanya membola.

DEG!

"Eomma?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya Eomma-nya alias Song Qian, sedangkan Qian menatapnya dengan tajam dengan muka yang terlihat sangat merah.

"ke-kenapa kau menamparku? apa salahku?!" tanya Chanyeol tak terima. dia menatap kebelakang Eommanya, ada Noona-nya alias Hyomin yang menatapnya iba dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan disampingnya ada Appanya, Nickhun Park yang menggeram dengan wajah merah.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?!" teriak Nickhun pada putra sulungnya itu, Chanyeol menatap mereka bingung.

"apa yang kulakukan?"

"kemarin kau memukuli anak presdir Xi hingga masuk rumah sakit! dan karena kau perjanjian kontrak yang telah mereka setujui dengan Green Park Corporation menjadi batal semua! ini adalah bencana besar bagi keluarga kita, seharusnya kau berteman baik dengan anak presdir Xi, bukan malah berbuat onar dan menyebabkannya mengalami cidera! dan karena kau kita semua harus mengganti rugi atas cidera yang dialami Luhan dan mengembalikan kembali saham yang pernah mereka setorkan pada perusahaan kita, kau gila?!"

"bencana besar kata Eomma? Eomma tahu? Luhan bahkan merebuat semua yang kuinginkan dan kumiliki termaksuk kekasihku!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit. mereka semua menatap tak percaya Chanyeol.

"apa?"

"Luhan merebut Yixing dariku, dia bajingan! dan ternyata tidak sia-sia kemarin aku memukulinya hingga sekarat begitu, hahaha"

"..."

Bukk!

Tap Tap Tap

Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan ketiganya menuju kamarnya dengan tawa hambarnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Hyomin menggaruk kepalanya bingung dan lebih memilih mengejar adiknya itu.

"CHANYEOL, TUNGGU NOONA!"

"..."

"AAHHHH! ANAK ITU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU HAMPIR GILA!" teriak Qian frustasi.

"kita harus mencari jalan lain agar presdiar Xi tidak membatalkan kontrak.." Nickhun berujar. Qian menoleh.

"apa kita harus menjodohkan Hyomin dengan Luhan agar presdir Xi menarik kembali ucapannya?"

DEG!

"a-aku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :  
**

 **Annyeong? I am back with chap 9! he he he #ditendang#**

 **gimana Chapt ini? banyak konfliknya, kan? tepi Chap depan janji buat moment cb dehhh *ketawabarengchanyeol*#dibakar#**

 **nae ga bakal maksa kok readersnim buat Riview apa nggak, yang penting udah mampir baca nae udah seneng. apalagi yang nge-Riview~ *peluksatu-satu* #ditenggeleminkesungaiHan# hehe, ok! banyak bacot bgt deh saya, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya, Chinguya~**

 **Geumapseumnida^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thank's to all for Riview**

 **.**

 **I LOVE YOU~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-XOXOVERDOSEXODUSE**

 **\- Jung Hae Ra**


	11. Chapter 10 - My Sense

_**IGNORANCE (ChanBaek)**_

 **Summary :** ** _"kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Chanyeol? memangnya apa salahku padamu?"/"itu karena kau miskin! dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"H-hikss..."/...BUGH!/"rasakan itu, Byun! Park Chanyeol dilawan.."/"h-hikss... sa-sangat sakitt"/"dasar cengeng!"/Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu_"/DEG!/"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.."/"hikss... maaf Yeol-ssi.. tapi a-aku membencimu"/"BAEKHYUN!"/"Hyo, maafkan aku.."/"PERGI!"/"Hyomin_"/"AKU BILANG PERGI!"/"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"/"Na-nado.. paboya."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ChanBaek|BaekYeol|ChanLay**

 **.**

 **Cast : chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hyomin(Chanyeol's sister), Hyuna(Baekhyun's Mother), Zelo, Jongin,**

 **Kyungsoo, Yixing, Nickhun, Soojung, Sehun, Jiyeon, Luna, etc...  
**

 **A/N : maaf saya lama ga update, laptop saya rusak. ini aja ngetiknya minjem laptop temen. hehehe, maaf banget yaa.. maaf kalo kalo geje, karena memang hanya ini yang saya bisa. happy reading~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 | My Sense  
**

 **.**

Chanyeol serta Jongin memasuki gerbang Victiria SHS dengan gaya andalan mereka. Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya, dan Chanyeol dengan wajah garangnya. kedua pria tampan berbeda peringai itu terus saja berjalan hingga mereka tiba dilapangan indoor sekolah dengan terikan para fans mereka yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya itu.

"Jongin sunbae~ ahhh sunbae tampan sekaliiii"

"Chanyeol-ah, ini noona membawakanmu makanan buatan noona, nanti siang noona ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersamaaa"

"Chanyeol-ah kau begitu tampan dengan setelan shall biru tua ituuu"

"Jongin-ah, senyummu membuat noona mimisan!"

ya, begitulah kira-kira teriakan para fans mereka namun tak diidahkan oleh keduanya. namun, pagi itu semakin riweuh akibat teriakan seseorang...

"CHANYEOL HYUUUNGGG~ JONGIN HYUUUNGG~"

"..."

krikk krikk

seluruh orang terdiam ditempat mereka sambil memandang sosok yang baru saja menyerukan nama Chanyeol dan Jongin. dan orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah..

"Zelo bodoh! ya! kenapa kau berteriak seperti tarzan pagi-pagi begini, eoh?!" satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Zelo. Zelo menyun.

"ya, hyung.. ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan segera, ini penting!"

"ck, ya anak bodoh.! kau kenapa huh?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya, Zelo beralih menatap kearah Chanyeol kesal.

"ya kalian ini tidakkah bisa sedikit saja baik padaku?! aku dari tadi menunggu kalian tahu!"

"kau berisik, Zelo-ya. ada apa sebenarnya?"

"itu hyung..a-anu.. Baek..Baekhyun-hyung.."

"dia kenapa, bodoh?!"

"d-dia tenggelam didanau dibelakang sekolah kita!"

"Mwo?!" seru Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

"tenggelam?! kalu begitu kenapa tidak kau langsung tolong saja, bodoh?! malah menunggu kami hingga datang sekali!" Jongin terlihat gusar.

"ya, jika aku yang menolongnya yang ada aku juga ikut tenggelam dan berteriak minta tolong sepertinya-_-"

"ck, dasar kalian berdua bodoh!"

maki Chanyeol kesal dan langsung berlari kelokasi yang dikatakan Zelo tadi.

.

\- skip

Chanyeol telah sampai diikuti Zelo serta Jongin dibelakangnya yang masih mengambil nafas. dan begitu 'takjub'nya mereka berdua -Chanyeol, dan Jongin- saat melihat 'pemandangan biadab' disana.

Baekhyun yang tenggelam dan meminta bantuan berusaha menggapai-gapai permukaan air berharap ia menemukan sesuatu untuk ia pegang. dengan puluhan orang yangmenyaksikannya dengan tawa dan tepuk tangan yang riyuh. Jongin menggeleng takjub.

"benar-benar tidak berperike_"

BYURRR!

omongan Jongin terpotong dan seluruh orang yang berada disana terkejut bukan main ketika melihat siapa yang barusan terjun untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

ya, yang barusan saja terjun kedalam danau itu adalah Park Chanyeol. yang mereka ketahui sangat membenci sosok Baekhyun.

"i-itu.."

"a-aku tidak menyangka.." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menangisi Baekhyun menggeleng kuat sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol terus mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan oksigen karena terlalu lama didalam air. sampai disana ia segera memampah tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ketepian danau.

Park Chanyeol yang mencoba menolong namja yang 'dibencinya' dengan penuh kegigihan dan bahkan tak memikirkan jika seragamnya juga ikut basah akibatnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang meningkat dua kali lebih cepat dan darahnya mendesir hebat.

dia tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya aneh. ini adalah rasa yang pertama kali ia rasakan ketika jatuh cinta pada sosok Yixing.

eh, jatuh cinta?

tak terasa Chanyeol telah sampai dibibir danau. ia segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat itu.

"tubuh sekecil ini tapi beratnya..astaga.." Chanyeol segera merebahkan tubuh basah kuyup Baekhyun direrumputan hijau dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang..errr entahlah.

"hei pendek, bangun.." Chanyeol mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi gemuk Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"?"

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo ambigu.

"kau bodoh ya? kau tidak melihat aku sedang apa?!" balas Chanyeol sarkastik. Kyungsoo berdecih.

"cihh..apakah kau hanya ingin mencari muka didepan kami? sayangnya itu tidak berguna tuan muda Park, Baekhyun bahkan telah 'membencimu' jadi jangan ingin mencari muka dan sok baik pada Baekhyun. manusia sejahat dirimu tidak mungkin kan berfikiran untuk menolong orang yang kau benci?" Kyungsoo sendiri bahkan tidak percaya jika kata-kata itu barusan meluncur dari bibirnya.

ekspresi Chanyeol seketika berubah saat mendengar kata-kata yang barusan Kyungsoo katakan. jujur saja dia sedikit terkejut pada sikap Kyungsoo yang berubah dingin dan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya benar-benar pedas dan sedikit menyinggung hati Chanyeol. dia berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi berjongkok dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Kyungsoo? aku menolong Baekhyun karena aku kasihan padanya, jika saja aku berperingai buruk aku pasti hanya akan melihatnya tenggelam dan menunggu ajalnya didalam sana dengan senyum licikku seperti mereka yang berada disana. sayangnya aku tidak sejahat itu karena aku masih punya hati Do Kyungsoo.."

Deg!

mata Kyungsoo membulat. hatinya kaget telak saat Chanyeol berkata begitu didepan wajahnya.

"Chan, maafkan ak_"

belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol berlalu dengan tatapan datarnya tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. bahkan ia melupakan tas-nya yang barusan ia lemparkan begitu saja untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"..."

suasana menjadi hening setelah perginya Chanyeol beberapa detik lalu.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo.

"kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada Chanyeol, bukan mengatakan yang tidak seharusnya kau katakan saat ini. dan kurasa kau bisa berfikir untuk itu.

Jongin mengengkat tubuh lemas Baekhyun dengan mudahnya dengan gaya _briddal_ lalu melalui Kyungsoo begitu saja.

dia melaju menuju ruang kesehatan.

"kenapa aku bodoh sekali?.. hikss.."

Kyungsoo menjambaki rambut hitamnya dan menyeka air matanya lalu beranjak dari sana mengikuti kemana arah Jongin membawa Baekhyun.

\- diruang kesehatan

Jongin meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan, dia menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang dengan tatapan yang errr.. entahlah.

lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang tetap berada ditepi ranjang yang sedang Baekhyun tiduri.

"aku harap kamu menjaganya dengan baik,"

ya, Kyungsoo tahu. karena tanpa disuruhpun dia pasti akan menjaga sahabatnya dengan baik.

"maaf karena tadi aku berbicara menyebalkan.."

dan setelah berujar begitu Jongin berlalu. namun Kyungsoo menahan tangannya membuat pergerakan Jongin terhenti dan darahnya berdesir hebat.

"terimakasih Jongin.."

hanya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"seharusnya kau mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, bukan aku.. karena yang menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, aku pergi.."

dan Jongin benar-benar berlalu setelahnya.

"hikss.."

Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya yang terpakir jauh didepan gedung sekolah. beberapa kali ia menabrak siswa lain yang juga sedang berjalan dikorodor dan mengabaikan fakta jika seragamnya basah kuyup saat ini.

yang ada pikirannya adalah ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun benar membenci dirinya.

"seburuk itukah aku dimata mereka?"

Brakk!

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan membantingnya dengan kasar pula setelah memasukinya, dia lalu memutar arah mobilnya dan melewati pagar sekolah.

pulang.

itulah tujuannya saat ini. dia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini.

dia tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa ia terlalu berlebihan seperti ini setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun membenci dirinya. entah kenapa. ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Chanyeol menambah laju mobilnya dan kebetulan saat itu jalanan kota Seoul sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya. Chanyeol melihat ada sebuah mobil _conteinner_ arah yang berlawanan dengan mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan segera menginjak _rem_ , namun..

"sial.."

rem mobilnya blong.

Sehingga..

BRAAKKK!

"Ahkk!"

dan Chanyeol tak dapat melihat apapun setelahnya. dia pingsan.

.

Hyomin berjalan malas memasuki ruang kelasnya, beberapa mahasiswa lain tampak menyapanya seperti biasa. namun dia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil, hal itu tentu saja membua beberapa dari mereka merasa aneh. tak biasanya yeoja itu terlihat murung begitu.

Ehmm, sebenarnya ini karena dia tak sengaja mendengar jika Eommanya akan 'menjodohkan'nya dengan Luhan yang jelas lebih muda darinya, ya dia tahu siapa itu Luhan. anak presdir Xi dan merupakan adik dari mantan kekasihnya, Kris Wu. yang sampai saat detik ini amat sangat Hyomin benci karena Kris dahulu telah melakukan 'suatu' kesalahan terbesarnya dimasa lalunya. dam sejak saat itu, Kris pindah ke-Amerika untuk melanjutkan study-nya disana.

dan sampai sekarang Hyomin masih trauma terhadap lelaki, terlebih itu dari keluarga Xi.

tak terasa dia telah sampai didepan ruang kelasnya. ia melesat masuk begitu saja dan sesegera mungkin duduk dikursi miliknya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas tangannya yang dilipat diatas bangku.

tiba-tiba segerombolan(?) orang masuki ruang kelas yang tadi sepi, mereka segera duduk dibangku masing-masing.

Hyomin mendongakkan kepala melihat apa yang terjadi.

oh, pantas saja. dosen mereka memasuki ruang kelas dengan sosok seorang pria asing yang sepertinya berkebangsaan barat.

Hyomin mencoba memutar otaknya kembali kemasa lalu dan mencoba mengingat siapa sosok asing itu.

dan matanya semakin membulat saat otaknya telah dapat meningat siapa orang itu.

"bukankah itu... ke-kenapa dia bisa berada disini?"

dosen tua itu membenarkan posisi kacamatnya dan menatap sesisi kelas.

"selamat pagi semua, saya membawa mahasiswa baru. yang seperti kalian lihat, dia berada disebelah saya sekarang, baiklah. perkenalkan dirimu tuan Wu."

pria berperawakan tinggi itu tersenyum canggung.

"halo, saya Kris Wu, mohon bantuannya semua.."

orang itu memperkenalkannya dengan gayanya sendiri, beberapa orang lain saling berbisik membicarakan bagaimana cara pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang menurut silsilah orang korea tidak sopan itu. dan beberapa yeoja lain berbisik karena terpana akan ketampanan namja itu.

"baiklah semua diam, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara! dia pindahan dari Kanada jadi mohon maaf karena cara dia yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kurang sopan, saya harap kalian mengerti."

pria itu-Kris menatap keseluruhan kelas yang masih riweuh dengan bisikan mahasiswi-mahasiswi ber-makeup tebal yang beberapa dari mereka menatap Kris dengan tatapan jalang. Kris menatapnya sinis lalu beralih menatap yeoja cantik yang terlihat paling natural yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja itu.

tatapan keduanya bertemu..

DEG!

"K-kau.."

"Rebecca..."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **A/N :  
**

 **hiii saya disiniiiiiiii heloooo ada yang dengeeerr?/krikk krikk**

 **ok, sebelumnya.. *tarik nafas dalem-dalem***

 **maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget yah chingu saya ga update-update dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, sangking lamanya saya ga lanjut saya bahkan lupa kapan terakhir saya buka ffn hahahh/*garing**

 **banyaaaakk bangeeett hambatannya pas selagi saya mau ngetik, sakit lah, laptop rusak lah, banya tugas lah/ngelak mulu!/**

 **dan apa daya? saya paksain ngetik dan gitu dah jadinya/*ngumpet diketek bang chanyeol/ maafin saya banget ya chingu.. saya janji bakal fast update setelah ini**

 **iya bakal dipanjangin lagi di chap depan. dan saya tau kok kalo chap ini pendeeekk banget, yah mau gimana lagi. bisanya cuma segini aja.**

 **udah ah AN-nya panjang pisan kek kereta api aja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **just RnR jusseyooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- XOXOVERDOSEXODUS**

 **\- Jung Hae Ra**


	12. Chapter 11 - Our Story

**Chapter 11 - Our Story**

.

 _ **\- Soundtrack ( The Reason We Broke Up - T-Ara )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"K-kau.."

"Rebecca.."

Hyomin tak percaya jika orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah 'orang itu'. ya, orang yang hampir saja membuat masa depannya hancur.

"tuan Wu, anda boleh duduk dibaris pojok sana" dosen itu menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang berada dipojok ruang kelas.

"..."

namun Kris tidak mengidahkannya,

ia masih ingin menatap lekuk wajah sempurna orang yang dahulu 'pernah' menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu. sinar dari kedua mata cantik itu meredup.

"maaf.."

entah kenapa, kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kris.

Hyomin tertegun beberapa saat. Kris dan Hyomin saling menatap kedalam mata satu sama lain, melihat adakah secuil kerinduan yang sama-sama mereka simpan setelah lama tak bertemu. dosen tua itu mengrenyit akan kontak yang dilakukan antara anak ketua Park dan mahasiswa baru itu.

"tuan Wu?"

"Ya?"

"anda bisa duduk dibangku kosong disana" dosen itu mengeraskan suaranya. membuat Kris sedikit meringis karena merasa tidak enak.

"oh, Iya. Terimakasih" dia segera berjalan kearah bangku kosong yang letaknya dipojok ruang kelas itu, namun matanya tidak bisa putus dari sosok yang disebutnya 'Rebecca' itu.

"Pak Lee, bukankah seharusnya anak baru duduk dibangku paling depan? ya setidaknya itu dapat membantunya memahami etika orang korea, kan?"

'aku juga orang korea asli, dasar sialan' umpat Kris dalam hati.

ya, dia memang adalah orang korea asli. namun dia lahir di china, besar dikorea, dan bersekolah dikanada, sebenarnya dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah ia bersekolah dikorea hingga 'seauatu' perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan pada masa lalu itu membuatnya dikirim keAmerika dan harus terasing hingga Kanada karena tidak sanggup jika harus tinggal bersama neneknya yang suka mengatur-ngatur hidupnya. hingga saat ini adalah waktunya ia kembali kekorea dan meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. namun ia tidak menyangka jika ia kembali bertemu dengan Rebecca Park. mantan kekasihnya ketika Sekolah Menengah Atas dahulu. dan jika boleh jujur dia sangat merindukan gadis itu.

'ah tidak, dia bukan gadis lagi sejak saat itu. tapi..ahh lupakan' Kris beragumen bodoh dengan dirinyaa sendiri.

"baiklah, kalau begitu tuan Wu kau boleh bertukar tempat duduk dengan tuan Seon. namja bernama lengkap Seon Dae Kyun itu seketika berbinar. ia memang sangat senang jika duduk dibarisan paling pojok. karena ia bisa bebas tidur-tiduran, bermain ponsel, bahkan menonton video porno. Kris lalu mengambil kembali ranselnya dan mendudukkan pantatnya disamping bangku Hyomin.

Srett~

Hyomin menarik bangkunya menjauh dengan tanpa sedikitpun menatap Kris. Kris menghela nafas berat.

"nanti siang ikut aku!" ucap Kris menekan kata-katanya membuat Hyomin mau tak mau juga menatapnya lalu sedetik kemudian kembali memalinhkan wajahnya.

.

"uhh" Baekhyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu akibat isakan seseorang terbangun, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan matanya masih terasa berkunang-kunang. ia mencoba menatap kesampingnya.

ada Kyungsoo yang tengah terisak dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya yang ia letakkan disamping tangan Baekhyun. dan sebab itulah Baekhyun terbangun. ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"hikss.. aku bodoh seharusnya aku tidak berkata begitu, dan mungkin sekarang Jongin membenciku..hikss" Kyungsoo masih belum menyadari adanya pergerakan pada Baekhyun.

"Kyung, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan nada lemasnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara familiar sahabatnya itu segera mendongaakkan kepalanya dan seketika ia mengelap air matanya dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup.

"gwenchana, Baek. ahh kau telah sadar?"

"tentu saja, jika aku belum sadar tidak mungkin aku bisa membuka mataku dan bahkan berbicara padamu?"

"hehhe" Kyungsoo menyengir.

"baiklah, Baek. ganti pakaianmu ya, tubuhmu sangat dingin dengan pakaian lembab itu." Kyungsoo menyodorkan seragamnya yang lain yang biasa ia taruh dilokernya untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu seragamnya kotor atau apalah. Baekhyun menerimanya.

"gomawo, Soo. aku akan mengembalikannya besok" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"baiklah, jika begitu aku kekelas dulu ya? nanti aku akan kembali dan membawakan makan siangmu,"

"sekali lagi terimakasih, Soo"

"sahabat tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, Oh iya. kau istirahat saja dahulu disini, aku akan menizinkanmu pada Song Seongsaenim karena setelah ini adalah pelajarannya"

"nde"

.

.

.

saat ini Hyomin dan Kris tengah berada dicafetaria disekitar kampus. Kris menatap Hyomin yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan memelasnya sedangkan Hyomin yang memang dasar tidak takut pada siapapun walaupun orangtuanya sendiri itupun menatap Kris sinis.

"kau hanyalah masa laluku, Kevin. kau bukan kekasihku lagi, jadi kumohon jangan me_"

"bahkan saat kita berpisah jarak yang jauh tak seorangpun dari kita mengucapkan kata 'berpisah', Berarti kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?"

Hyomin perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris.

"tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, Kris. kita harus berpisah"

Deg!

"a-apa?!"

"..."

"tetapi kenapa?"

"a-aku tidak tahu, menurutku saja aku tidak bisa untuk meneruskan semua ini, Kris. kau telah membuatku hampir saja ingin dihusir dari rumah jika saja aku tidak menggugurkan bayi itu."

"a-apa? jadi kau_"

"saat itu aku sudah tidak memiliki jalan keluar lagi, hingga aku memutuskan untuk meng'aborsi' bayi itu."

"tapi, Hyo. bayi itu sama sekali tidak bersalah, yang bersalah adalah aku. jika saja kemarin aku mendengarkan ucapanmu agar tidak pergi kepesta dansa malam itu, itu pasti tidak akan terjadi. dan mereka akhirnya mencekokiku, hingga aku melakukan hal itu padamu. aku benar-benar tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan waktu itu"

"ya, aku tahu. karena kupikir kau masih memiliki otak yang waras untuk melakukan hal itu padaku."

"terimakasih telah mengerti.. dan maaf.."

"untuk apa?"

"karena saat kau dalam keadaan rapuh, aku malah pergi meninggalkanmu."

"tak apa, aku bisa mengerti orangtuamu, Kris. tapi mereka bilang kau pindah ke Amerika, dan nyatanya kau malah pergi ke Kanada" Hyomin mengendus kesal.

"yang terpenting kan aku sekarang ada disini, bersamamu"

blussshhh

pipi Hyomin memerah. ia segera meninju bahu Kris keras hingga terdengar bunyi 'dukk' dan Kris mengaduh kesakitan.

"apa kau merindukanku?"

"apa?"

"iya, kan? kau merindukan wajah tampanku ini, kan?"

"cihh kau masih sama, masih super narsis. dasar tiang listrik"

"jadi apa kau memaafkanku?"

"cihh jangan bermimpi, tuan Wu!"

"yaa!"

.

siang itu Victoria SHS terlihat amat ribut akibat sebuah berita.

'tuan muda Park kecelakaan' yah berita itu menyebar luas dari mulut-ke-mulut hingga Baekhyun pun juga ikut mendengarnya.

"benarkah Chanyeol-ssi mengalami kecelakaan?" dia masih terbaring diranjang UKS, tubuhnya amat panas jadi Kyungsoo mengizinkannya pada wali kelas mereka agar Baekhyun tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. namun berbeda dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

ia tidak bisa tenang barang sedetikpun. ia begitu menghawatirkan Chanyeol. bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah orang yang baru saja telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali. pertama saat ia hampir saja ditabrak oleh Yixing dan Luna, dan kedua saat ia tenggelam dan ia amat berhutang budi pada Chanyeol.

"aku harus menjenguknya." namun belum sempat ia mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang tiba-tiba kakinya keram. mungkin efek karena ia terlalu lama didalam air yang sedingin es itu. ia telah berganti seragam sejak sedari tadi namun cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini membuat Baekhyun meringkuk kedinginan.

"udara sedingin ini mereka masih saja menyalakan pendingin ruangan" tangan Baekhyun mencoba menggapai remote-AC. tiba-tiba..

Cklekk

Baaekhyun terkaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Yixing yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang UKS dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!"

"aku ingin mematikan pendingin ruangan itu, aku sungguh kedinginan"

dan..

Srett~

Yixing mengambilnya cepat dan segera menurunkan suhunya menjadi -15 derajat celcius, ia mengeratkan sweater yang dikenakannya lalu menatap Baekhyun menyalang.

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"apa? jangan berharap kau bisa bermalas-malasan disini, _boy of the pure!_ dan satu lagi, jangan merasa berbangga diri karena Chanyeol menolongmu tadi, dia hanya kasihan melihat manusia miskin sepertimu jika harus mati mengenaskan didanau belakang sekolah. awas saja jika kau berani keluar dari sini dan ingat, jangan pernah mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika yang membuatmu terjatuh kedanau adalah aku. atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu itu dengan sampah!"

Brakk!

Yixing melempar dengan kasar remote itu kelantai dan menyebabkannya hancur berkeping-keping lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disana.

BRAKK!

Pintu ditutup paksa oleh Yixing dan terdengar suara engsel yang dikunci. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Yixing-ssi, jangan dikunci kumohon. Yixing-ssi..hikss hikss" dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

"bagaimana bisa aku berada diruangan sedingin ini, aku bisa mati kedinginan..hikss"

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya dan menangis sejadinya. Yixing yang masih berada didepan ruangan UKS itu tersenyum miring.

"bagus, aku memang mengharapkanmu MATI, Byun Baekhyun. kalau perlu dengan Ibumu sekalian. cihh"

lalu ia benar-benar pergi tanpa perasaan iba sekalipun, malah menurutnya hari ini adalah hari terindahnya. dia benar-benar senang melihat Baekhyun menderita.

"rasakan pembalasanku, Baek. keluargamu bahkan lebih kejam pada kami, dan sekarang aku tak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyesali apapun yang kulakukan padamu."

.

.

.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan! biarpun dia kakak Chanyeol sekalipun! apalagi dengan Yixing!"

"sayang, dengarkan Mama dulu."

"tidak aku ingin pergi! lepas tanganku, ma!" pertengkaran antara Luhan dan Mamanya berlangsung sekitar beberapa menit sebelum Kris datang. sekarang lelaki anak tertua keluarga Xi itu menatap kearah Mama dan Adiknya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"ada apa?"

"lihatlah, Kris. adikmu ini sangat keras kepala dan terus saja berkata jika dia menolak perjodohannya dengan anak ketua Zhang dan presdir Park!"

"jelas aku menolaknya, aku tidak menyukai mereka, ma!"

"apa mama ingin menjodohkan Luhan dengan dengan dua orang sekaligus?!"

"mama hanya menyuruhnya memilih antara Hyomin dan Yixing, namun dia bersikeras menolaknya" Nyonya Xi menatap sinis Luhan.

"Hyomin?" Kris terlihat tidak senang saat nama itu dibawa-bawa, apalagi ini soal perjodohan. anak pertama dari pernikahannya dengan mediang suaminya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"jangan bilang kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu pada gadis itu, Kris. lupakan dia. fokuslah dahulu pada kuliahmu, lagipula kami akan menjodohkan adikmu dengannya." ujar Nyonya Xi santai.

"apa?! mama sudah gila?!, Hyomin itu kekasihku ma! dan mama tega menjodohkan kekasihku dengan bocah labil itu?!"

"jenis cinta macam apa ini!" Luhan mengumpat dan segera menaiki tangga tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau menarima perjodohan itu bagaimanapun caranya! jika dia mau dia saja yang menikah dengan kakak raksasa idiot itu!"

"..."

"kenapa mama tidak terpikirkan akan hal itu?"

"aku mencintai Rebecca, ma. izinkan aku menikahinya"

"?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil memegang setangkai mawar yang tadi sengaja ia beli sebelum menjanjikan pertemuannya dengan orang itu. ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam dengan celana jens panjang yang melekat dikaki panjangnya dengan sepatu snekers abu-abu yang semakin melengkapi kesan tampan dan karisma Chanyeol. apalagi rambut hitamnya ditata-rapi dan sengaja memperlihatkan dahi seksinya. membuat siapapun yang melihat Chanyeol saat itu seketika terpana akan ketampananya._

 _dia duduk ditepi sebuah kursi taman yang berada ditepi sungai Han, suasana yang sangat hening saat malam itu sungguh menambah kegugupan Chanyeol. ia menoleh kekiri dan kanan melihat adakah sosok yang ditunggunya muncul._

 _dan benar saja, Baekhyun turun dari sebuah mobil berwarna merah dengan tergesa, ia sungguh manis malam itu. ia mengenakan sweater berwarna baby blue dengan celana jens hitam panjang yang melekat dikaki jenjangnya serta sepatu snekers putih dan surai coklatnya yang ditata rapi dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya membuat Chanyeol tertegun beberapa saat. tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun sungguh manis. apalagi bibir mungil yang berwarna merah alami itu terlihat sangat menggoda birahi Chanyeol. namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuang jauh pikiran mesumnya._

 _"Chanyeol-ssi.?" panggil Baekhyun bingung saat melihat kecanggungan Chanyeol itu._

 _"nde?" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil lalu menduduki tempat kosong disamping Chanyeol. ia melihat sejenak respon yang Chanyeol berikan. ternyata ia tidak marah saat Baekhyun berinisiatif duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkagum. ia benar-benar tampan. sumpah demi apapun malam ini adalah malam yang paling berarti dalam hidup Chanyeol. saling bertatapan dibawah langit yang bertabur bintang dengan disinari cahaya rembualan sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. namun Baekhyun memuruskan kontak mereka dengan pipi yang mengeluarkan semburat merah yang amat kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil._

 _"ehmm.. Chanyeol-ssi, ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu.." gugup Baekhyun sambil menunduk dan meremas jari lentiknya dengan pipi yang mengeluarkan semburat merah yang manambah kadar kemanisannya._

 _"jangan begitu, Baek. kau membuatku diabetes"_

 _"huh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerling. namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali karena tidak tahan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang benar-benar membuatnya gila._

 _"ehmm.. Chanyeol-ssi, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" Baekhyun bertanya._

 _"sebenarnya aku ingin mengetakan sesuatu padamu, Byun"_

 _keadaan berubah menjadi serius. tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menatap kedalam mata bening Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya._

 _"aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun_"_

 _Deg!_

 _"_maafkan aku yang bodoh ini"_

 _"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Baekhyun menganga tak percaya, airmatanya nyaris saja turun namun ia tahan. ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Park Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu membencinya dapat mengatakan kata-kata sakral itu. namun jawaban yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah__

 _"maaf Yeol-ssi, tapi aku membencimu"_

 _DEG!_

 _"Baekhyun-ah, a-apa maksudmu?"_

 _"tapi aku telah membencimu, Chanyeol. a-aku ti-tidak bisa"_

 _setelah berkata begitu Baekhyun pergi meningalkan Chanyeol sendirian ditaman itu dengan luka baru. dan rasanya benar-benar sakit hingga membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menitikkan airmatanya._

 _"Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _"jangan pergi! maafkan aku, Baek. kumohon kembali seperti dahulu.."_

 _"BAEKHYUN!"_

.

DEG!

.

Terasa seperti sengatan listrik, Chanyeol bangun dari tidur panjangnya. peluh membanjiri tubuh lemasnya yang masih berbaring diatas ranjang king size dikamarnya. ia menatap seisi ruang kamarnya. masih mengingat-ingat dimanakah ia berada.

dan setelah ia menyadari jika ia sedang berada dikamarnya sendiri, Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas panjang. jujur ia lega.

"syukurlah hanya mimpi.." ujar Chanyeol sendiri sambil menghela nafas berat.

"itu benar-benar adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami" gumam Chanyeol sambil menyeka keringat dipelipisnya. ia mencoba untuk berdiri menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya namun jarum infus yang berada ditangan kirinya itu membuat Chanyeol harus berfikir dua kali untuk itu. tiba-tiba Jung Ajuhmma memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

dan sungguh terkagetnya Jung Ajuhmma saat menemukan Chanyeol yang telah sadar sepenuhnya sedang terduduk ditepian ranjang sambil mencoba ingin mencabut jarum infusnya.

"astaga, Chanyeol. kau sudah sadar sayang"

"Ajuhmma?"

"berapa lama kau telah terbangun?"

"berapa lama aku tertidur?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang Jung Ajuhmma berikan Chanyeol malah kembali berbalik bertanya.

"kau mengalami koma, sayang. dokter bilang kau akan sadar setelah seminggu sejak operasimu namun puji tuhan, kau bangun lebih cepat dari perkiraan kami"

"benarkah?"

"iya, kau koma selama tiga hari"

"siapa saja yang telah menjengukku?"

"kemarin semua teman sekelasmu menjengukmu namun kau masih dalam keadaan koma jadi mereka pulang lebih cepat."

"benarkah?" Jung Ajuhmma mengangguk. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"apakah si pendek juga ikut menjengukku?"

"hah?" sahut Jung Ajuhmma saat mendengar gumaman tuan mudanya.

"tidak, Ajuhmma. aku ingin mandi"

"ahh baiklah, kalau begitu Ajuhmma permisi" Chanyeol menganggukinya dan pintu kamar kembali ditutup.

"..."

suasana kamar serba mewah itu lalu kembali hening. Chanyeol menatap jarum infus ditangannya lalu perlahan melepaskan jarumnya, ia sedikit meringis saat jarum itu telah keluar sepenuhnya dari kulit pergelangan tangannya. lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Baekhyun terduduk diberanda kamarnya dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada awan sore yang terlihat mendung seperti suasana hatinya saat itu.

"rasanya aku ingin menjenguk Chanyeol-ssi. tapi aku tahu dia pasti akan menolak kunjunganku."

Baekhyun kembali menopang dagunya. tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi nyaring memecah keheningan sore itu. dia menatap layar ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas itu lalu beranjak mengambil ponsel putih itu.

' _Luhan Hyung calling_ '.

Baekhyun segera menggeser layar hijau dan mengarahkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"yeobusseyo, hyung?"

 _"yeobusseyo"_ balas Luhan dari line seberang.

"ada apa hyung?"

" _Baek, aku dengar Chanyeol kecelakaan? benarkah?"_

Baekhyun menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. ia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"I-iya, hyung.. kau tahu dari siapa?"

 _"Zelo yang memberitahukannya padaku"_

"..." Baekhyun kembali diam. Membuat Luhan menjadi canggung sendiri(?).

 _"Baek_ /hyung" keduanya sama-sama memanggil, lalu kembali terdiam.

 _"kau duluan saja, Baek"_

"tidak, hyung saja yang dahulu."

 _"baiklah"_

"..."

 _"apa kau berniat untuk menjenguk manusia idiot itu?"_ Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa Luhan lihat.

"se-sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjenguknya, tapi.."

 _"kau takut?"_ Luhan memotong. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"ne."

 _"haha"_

"?"

"kenapa hyung tertawa huh?"

 _"kau sungguh lucu, Baek. kenapa kau harus takut dengan raksasa idiot itu? kau inii"_

"a-aku tidak tahu hyung."

 _"tidak tahu apanya?"_

"kenapa aku takut padanya. menurutku dia sangat sempurna, hanya saja dia begitu membenciku"

' _tataplah aku sekali saja, Baek. aku benar-benar mencintaimu_ ' lirih Luhan dalam hati. dia begitu bingung kenapa Baekhyun terlalu mencintai Chanyeol sebegitu besarnya. ia hanya ingin Baekhyun meliriknya walau hanya sekali. sayangnya Baekhyun hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai hyungnya. tak kurang tak lebih.

"hyung?"

"..."

"hyung kau masih disana?"

 _"ahh, Iya Baek?"_

"hyung tadi diam"

 _"eungg.. gwenchana, hanya saja aku tadi teringat sesuatu yang akan kukerjakan?"_

"kalau begitu aku tutup saja ya telponnya?"

 _"ba-baiklah"_ jawab Luhan cepat. tapi sebelum itu ia mencegah Baekhyun sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telpon.

 _"sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjenguk Chanyeol..ada pekerjaan yang harus akan kukerjakan setelah ini"_

"ndee? gwenchanayo" dan Baekhyun benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, mataanya masih tetap terpaku pada ponselnya.

"kau begitu peka, Baek. aku sungguh mencintaimu.. namun sayangnya kau malah mencintai pria munafik itu." Luhan bergumam sendiri. ya menurutnya Chanyeol adalah lelaki munafik. dia tahu jika Chanyeol juga mencintai Baekhyun namun ia begitu peka akan perasaannya sendiri, Chanyeol menganggap hal itu dengan sebelah mata sehingga menurutnya ia membenci Baekhyun, bukan mencintainya.

"kalian berdua sungguh bodoh."

.

Kyungsoo masih terduduk diberanda kamarnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan inbox dari Jongin.

 _'malam ini aku tunggu di-Sungai Han pukul 20.30'_

itulah isi pesan itu. ya, Jongin mengajaknya bertemu di-Sungai Han malam ini. dan ia begitu gugup, jujur saja Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan aura kekesalan Jongin walau hanya dari pesan teks.

"telpon tidak ya?" sudah beratus-ratus kali Kyungsoo menggumamkannya namun tidak sekalipun berniat menyentuh ponselnya, dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu aneh.

"jika aku menelponnya kira-kira dia akan meng_"

Deerrrtt Deerrrtt

belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, ponselnya bergetar. Kyungsoo melongokkan(?) kepalanya melihat siapa si penelpon.

 _'Jongin calling'_

dia segera berdiri dari ranjangnya dan segera menyambar ponselnya yang berada dinakas itu dengan secepat kilat.

"Jongin me-menelponku?"

sedangkan jauh disana, Jongin masih menunggu jawaban telpon dari Kyungsoo.

"yaisshh menjawab saja lama sekali" rutuk Jongin mengacak rambutnya, namun sedetik kemudian suara lembut Kyungsoo menyapanya.

 _"yeobusseyo, Jongin?"_

"yeobusseyo, Kyung. apa kau bisa datang malam ini?"

 _"ke sungai Han?"_

"ya"

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, sedangkan Jongin sendiri sudah ingin bersiap mengigit guling(?).

 _"sepertinya..."_

"?"

 _"aku akan datang"_

Jongin benar-benar berjungkir balik diranjang(?) setelahnya.

"ba-baiklah, pukul delapan tiga puluh"

 _"n-ne"_

"kalau begitu sampai berjumpa nanti"

 _"ya"_

tuuttt tuuttt

"YEAAAHH!" keduanya berteriak girang bersamaan tanpa mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

 _ **\- Soundtrack (**_ _ **응결**_ __ _ **Coagulation - Super Junior)**_

Chanyeol menatap kearah luar jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan pemandangan taman indah belakang meinsion mewah itu dengan tatapan kosong. sejak kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu ia jadi sering melamun. sebenarnya dia mengalami koma selama tiga hari dan mendapatkan 40 luka jahitan diantaranya dipelipis, kaki, pipi dan dikepalanya yang mendapatkan luka jahitan paling banyak. untung saja dia tidak amnesia karena sempat kehabisan darah saat operasi dan untungnya ada beberapa rekan bisnis ayahnya yang rela mendonorkan darahnya pada Chanyeol dan operasi berjalan dengan mulus.

dia memang begitu kuat untuk ukuran bocah sma. dokter pribadi keluarga Park mengatakan dia akan sadar setelah satu minggu sejak operasi dilakukan, namun tidak ada yang menyangka jika Chanyeol bangun terlebih dahulu dari tempo yang diberikan. tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkaget namun tidak berganti posisi sama sekali.

"masuk"

Cklekk..

"Yeol-ssi.."

Deg!

suara itu..

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat dengan benar jika yang memanggil namanya tadi adalah orang yang juga sedari tadi dipikirkannya.

dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Baekhyun?"

ya, orang yang selama beberapa hari ini dia rindukan secara diam-diam.

"A-annyeong Yeol-ssi," sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dalam.

"maaf aku baru bisa menjengukmu.."

"..."

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, dia hanya fokus pada pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun saat ini.

sweater baby blue, jens hitam panjang, dan sneakers putih. persis seperti dimimpinya dua hari yang lalu. bahkan tataan rambutnya pun sama persis dimimpi itu. manis. Chanyeol berani bersumpah saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar adalah yang termanis dari gula termanis yang ada didunia sekalipun.

Baekhyun yang terus ditatap tajam dengan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah.

'sial, dia semakin membuat birahiku menaik' umpat Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ssi, aku membawakanmu sup udon dan mandu buatanku. kuharap kau memakannya walau sedikit tetapi jika kau tidak memakannya juga tidak apa-apa. kudengar kau sudah dua hari tidak makan. kan kapan sembuhnya jika makan saja tidak mau"

Oh lihatlah Baekhyun yang menceramahinya, seperti kekasihnya saja. Chanyeol terlihat gugup.

"letakkan saja disana, aku 'pasti' akan memakannya"

entah terkena angin apa, Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"terimakasih, Yeol-ssi.."

"untuk apa? seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu" Baekhyun merasa jika dia bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang selama ini ia kenal. sikapnya sungguh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang ia tahu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"ehmm.. karena telah menerima pemberianku, dan juga menolongku kemarin, mungkin jika kau tidak ada, saat itu juga aku akan mati. aku sungguh berterimakasih"

"..."

hening beberapa saat.

"Ya" dan setelah beberapa detik kemudian baru Chanyeol menjawab ucapan Baekhyun.

"..." hening kembali.

keduanya masih enggan mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah dan baru menyadari jika Baekhyun masih berdiri diambang pintu sejak sedari ia datang.

"apa kau hanya ingin berdiri disana hingga kakimu patah?"

"huh?"

ya, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. ucapannya bisa tiba-tiba dan terkadang terdengar seperti sindiran walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak berniat menyindir sama sekali.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk menatap lantai segera beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"duduk sana!" suruh Chanyeol terdengar seperti perintah. meski ia menyuruhnya dengan ikhlas agar Baekhyun tidak kelelahan karena terlalu lama berdiri, masih ada unsur premannya(?) disana.

"aku bilang duduk!"

"ba-baiklah" Baekhyun segera berjalan kearah sofa besar disamping kaca raksasa dikamar Chanyeol itu. kepalanya masih menunduk, mambuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal akan sikap Baekhyun yang sungguh pemalu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"ba-baik, Yeol-ssi.."

"tatap aku jika sedang berbicara, Byun! apakah lantai itu terlihat lebih menarik dimatamu dibanding diriku?!"

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya namun masih enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"apakah aku pernah membuat suatu kesalahan yang membuatmu membenciku?"

banyak. Chanyeol bodoh atau apa, jelas-jelas kesalahannya amat banyak pada Baekhyun dan dia malah bertanya 'apakah pernah'. namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"kau pembohong"

"huh?"

"kurasa aku memiliki banyak kesalahan padamu. kau takut padaku?"

"..."

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. membuat Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas panjangnya.

"aku bilang jangan menundukkan kepalamu jika seseorang berbicara padamu, Baek!"

Baekhyun seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam, namun kali ini Chanyeol yang mengalihkan pandangannya dan merunduk membuat Baekhyun bingung akan sikap Chanyeol.

"kau sungguh membuatku gila, Baek."

"kau bilang jangan merundukkan kepala jika sedang berbicara pada seseorang, nyatanya sekarang kau melakukannya." ujar Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun menyalang.

Baekhyun seketika menciut melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya tersulut emosi itu.

"ma-maaf,"

namun..

Grepp~

Chanyeol malah memeluknya.

ya, Chanyeol memeluknya erat sehingga tubuh mungil itu sedikit terhuyung, mungkin saja jika Baekhyun tidak terduduk disofa itu mungkin dia telah terjatuh kelantai saat itu juga dan untungnya ia duduk disofa.

"..."

Baekhyun tak berkutik. dia masih bingung. kenapa Chanyeol menjadi se- _frotal_ ini?

"Yeol-ssi, kau ke_"

"sssttt.. diam, Byun. biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja"

"..." dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

entah kenapa jantung mereka serasa seperti habis berlari bermil-mil. berdegup dengan sangat kencang, bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan detakan jantung masing-masing yang menggila. senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar saat merasakan tangan mungil Baekhyun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa rasa ini selalu datang disaat aku melihatmu, menatapmu, bahkan saat aku mendengar suaramu. dan aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya Baekhyun kembali terkaget akan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. namun dia hanya diam saja, masih terlalu terkeget akan apa yang terjadi.

"kumohon jangan membenciku, Baek.."

Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan semakin memperererat pelukannya membuat Baekhyun terasa seperti bermimpi.

"?"

tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun intens. yang ditatap hanya diam tak berkutik dengan pipi semerah tomat.

dan..

Chuu~

Deg!

tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Chanyeol menciumnya. ya, hanya menempel saja tidak ada lumatan ataupun nafsu disana. dan disana Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Park Chanyeol yang selama ini terkenal akan kesadisannya berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang lembut.

dan dia melepaskan tautan kedua belah bibir itu dengan perlahan lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"ketika dahulu kau pernah bertanya kepadaku kenapa aku menolongmu ketika kau hampir saja ditabrak oleh Yixing,"

"a-apa Yixing-ssi?" Baekhyun seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"ya, aku tahu. karena aku hafal flat mobilnya. dan juga pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang juga sama bertanya kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu. jawabannya adalah karena aku mencintaimu, Byun. aku peduli karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku sombong juga karena aku takut akan sesuatu.."

"takut?"

"kupikir dengan aku yang bersikap semena-mena dan kasar dapat membuat orang-orang menakutiku dan tunduk kepadaku. ternyata salah, ternyata itu membuatku banyak dibenci dengan orang"

"..."

"dan juga agar seisi sekolah tahu jika yang hanya boleh merendahkanmu, minginjak harga dirimu, membuatmu menderita hanyalah diriku seorang. nyatanya mereka semakin semena-mena padamu, jadi aku berlaku kasar padamu seolah kau adalah orang paling kubenci didunia selain kakekku, dan_"

"jadi selama ini kau bermain drama dibelakangku? berpura menjadi orang yang kejam dan dengan semena-mena menjatuhkan harga diri orang miskin sepertiku, hanya untuk kesenangan materi saja?" satu tetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"bukan begitu maksudku, Baek. sumpah demi apapun aku tidak berniat begitu, hanya saja kupikir jika aku ditakuti mereka tidak akan mengganggumu karena mereka tahu jika kau adalah mainanku"

Baekhyun menutup matanya lelah, air matanya terus saja turun tanpa ia komandoi.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, Yeol-ssi.."

"dan sekarang aku mulai berfikir jika kau benar-benar adalah orang yang kucintai."

"kupikir kau masih mencintai Yixing-ssi.." mendengar ada nama Yixing dalam ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berdecak sinis.

"jangan menyebut nama biadab itu!"

"..maaf"

"kumohon jadilah kekasihku, Baek."

"Yeol-ssi.."

"aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun lembut. satu tetes air mata bahagia mengalir dari sudut mata sipit Baekhyun. mata bening itu terlihat terang dan senyum dibibirnya amat membuat Chanyeol bertambah semakin mencintainya.

"hikss.. na-nado.."

"terimakasih"

Baekhyun mengangguk. sebegitu mudahnya cinta merubah semuanya. dan sekarang mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

keduanya kembali berpelukan, lalu Chanyeol melepaskannya setelah itu. mereka saling memandang kedalam mata masing-masing melihat adakah secuil kebohongan dimata mereka, namun hanya ketulusan yang mereka lihat dari mata masing-masing.

Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu dengan penuh kelembutan. kali ini Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan intens membuat Baekhyun terbawa suasana dan ikut memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tanganya pada leher Chanyeol.

semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas, Baekhyun mengacak rambut Chanyeol melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya mencoba menerobos gua hangat itu. dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol segera saja melesatkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat itu dan menelusuri setiap inci mulut Baekhyun dan mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk beradu lidah. yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol.

"uhhh..Chanhh"

desahan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Chanyeol semakin merasa jika Baekhyun amat terangsang sekarang.

"ahh Chanhh..se-sakkhhh..." Chanyeol segera melepaskan tautan keduanya karena tidak mau si mungil kehabisan pasokan udara. benang saliva terlihat tak kala setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman panas itu. dia menatap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"maaf membuatmu kehabisan nafas,"

"gwenchanayo.."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap kekasih manisnya.

"ayo makan." ajak Chanyeol kemudian. dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil masih menetralkan nafasnya.

.

"kau mengajakku makan bersama namun sedari tadi kau hanya menatapku tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun" Baekhyun manyun. karena sedari tadi hanya dia saja yang makan, sedangkan sang tuan rumah hanya menatapnya saja dengan tatapan.. mesum?

"apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"apa kau kenyang? tapi kurasa sedari tadi kau tak menyentuh apapun"

lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dengan mata yang masih tak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun.

"tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ingin 'memakan'mu, Baek."

blusshhh

pipi Baekhyun memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"ya, a-apa maksudmu huh?"

"izinkan aku 'memakan'mu, Baek." Chanyeol memelas, membuat Baekhyun malu bukan main.

"ta_"

"kamarku kedap suara, jadi seberapa kencangpun kau mendesah tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya"

blusshhh

Baekhyun merasa pipinya amat panas seperti terbakar saat melihat senyum mesum Chanyeol itu.

"ba-bagaimana jika orang rumahmu tahu?"

"kau tidak lihat ya rumah ini sedari tadi kosong? mereka semua pergi keacara pernikahan kakekku diBusan, bahkan para maid pun ikut keBusan"

"apa? kekekmu menikah lagi?" Baekhyun sweatdrop. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"dia keparat.. ahh sudahlah lupakan, aku jadi kesal jika harus membicarakannya"

"tapi kenapa kau tidak ikut huh?"

"aku malas, baby.. ohh ayolah jangan membahasnya lagii"

"dasar cucu teladan!" Baekhyun mencubit sayang pinggang Chanyeol. membuat senyum mesum Chanyeol kembali.

"kau mulai nakal ne, baby?"

"yaa,, apaa?"

"ayo kita lakukan sekarang, mumpung tidak ada orang dirumah"

"jadi kita bukan orang ya?!" Baekhyun mulai kesal sendiri(?).

"ya maksudku tidak ada orang lain.."

dan setelahnya Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"ayo, baby.. aku sungguh tidak tahan ingin menerkammu"

dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mengangguk manis dengan pipi semerah lipstick Eomma Chanyeol(?).

"kita lakukan hingga pagi!"

"Mwo?!"

.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: hai, saya disini kembaliii.. 4k+ words fyuhh/*elap keringet.

wohoho panjang pisan yah chap ini? selanjang.. /*lirikcelanaCYuga/ *dihapkidoYuni* tapi geje yah.. mian chingu saya bisanya hanya segitu saja, dan untuk chap depan.. ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk nih.. kabar baiknya adalaaaaahhh

ada bonus NC ChanBaek/*senyummesum/ dan untuk chap depan saya ganti rate-nya jadi M dan seterusnya akan T kembali.. wuhuuu adakah yang ingin tau gimana cb nc-nya? dan kabar buruknyaaahh.. mungkin beberapa chap lagi fict ini akan tamat..mungkin hingga 20 chapter-an. so beri pendapat kalian dikotak riview ya, maaf saya gabisa bales riview kalian. maybe chap depan saya bales. mian kalo geje dan banyaaak pisan typo maklumlah author awam.

salam CBS!

.

Mind to give me some Riview?

.

Jusseyoo


	13. Chapter 12 - Love Light

_**Chapter 12 - Love Light**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya kini saling memangut dengan panas. bahkan kaki Baekhyun yang semulanya masih bertapak dilantai kini telah melingkar dengan erotis dipinggang Chanyeol. sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih sibuk mencari posisi nyaman dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang begantung padanya seperti panda yang sedang menyusui pada induknya/?.

padahal keduanya masih berada didapur dan acara makan mereka berdua menjadi terlupakan karena kegiatan panas itu.

"uhh..ahh" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjilat rahangnya dan membuat nafsu Chanyeol serasa seperti diubun-ubun.

"ayo..uhh lakukanhh" ucap Baekhyun terbata disela ciuman panas mereka membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum setan. dan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua .

brakk!

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan kakinya. dia menghempasakn tubuh mungil Baekhyun diranjang empuk _king size_ -nya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. setelah itu ia melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan laparnya yang liar, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri memasang pose _sexy_ sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erotis. pipinya terasa terbakar hingga telinga. hal itu semakin membuat 'sesuatu' yang berada diselengkangan Chanyeol semakin berdiri.

"ohh, kau mencoba menggodaku, _baby?_ "

"aku tidak merasa seperti itu ehmm.. _daddy_ "

" _daddy?_ " Chanyeol tersenyum mesum.

"anak _daddy_ mulai nakal, ne? ingin _daddy_ hukum?"

"ayo hukum Baekkie, _daddy_.."

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum kembali dan ikut menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"jangan menyesal karena telah membangunkan singa lapar ini, Baek."

Chanyeol segera menyambar bibir bengkak Baekhyun dan menciumnya liar, Baekhyun membalasnya tak kalah liar membuat Chanyeol terasa tertantang. Chanyeol lalu beralih keleher jenjang mulus Baekhyun dan memberinya beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana.

"kau milikku, Baek. Park Baekhyun hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang!"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh disela desahannya.

"jangan seenaknya mengganti-ganti margaku, Park"

"tapi kini kau telah menjadi milikku, noona. Park"

"aku laki-laki"

"ya, aku tahu itu"

"jangan menyebutku dengan embel-embel noona jika begitu!" Baekhyun manyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"aku mengerti.."

"..namun sayang sekali, kenyataannya kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada noona-noona yang berada diluar sana?.."

"..bagaimana?"

"ya tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, kan?" balas Baekhyun ambigu sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali membuatnya semakin imut dan membuat Chanyeol gemas akan tingkahnya.

" maksudku, apakah noona manis ini mengizinkan pria tampan ini mencicipi manisnya dirimu?"

blusshh

entah mau dia taruh dimana lagi mukanya. sungguh sial, wajahnya selalu saja memerah diwaktu tertentu dan yang pasti membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"aku merasa seperti seorang gadis saja malam ini, haha"

"aku malah merasa seperti _sugar daddy_ sekarang hahaha"

lalu keduanya tertawa setelahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum haru disela tawanya, seumur hidupnya inilah yang paling dia inginkan. melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas seperti ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak bisa Baekhyun ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. ini adalah yang paling ia inginkan dihidupnya selain ingin melihat sosok ayah kandungnya yang ia belum pernah lihat selama ini.

 _terima kasih tuhan_

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menatap Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu kembali lalu keduanya tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"aku ingin membuktikan jika omonganku bukanlah omong kosong semata, aku benar-benar mencitaimu Baekhyun"

"kalau begitu buat aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya malam ini"

Deg!

"kau serius ingin melakukannya?"

"apakah kau ragu? jika begitu kita sudahi sa_"

"ANIYA! tidak begitu, maksudku apakah kau si––ahh ayo lakukan!"

bug!

Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibir tebalnya, memangutnya dengan liar seperti tiada hari esok, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis disela kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang menyantap bibirnya. di amat bahagia sekarang.

sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milik Chanyeol seutuhnya. begitupun sebaliknya.

Chanyeol mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun diatas tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya yang membuat Baekhyun tak berdaya lalu kembali menciumi leher jenjang Baekhyun dan sesekali menggigitnya, menghisapnya, menjilatnya, melumatnya terus begitu hingga ia merasa bosan. Chanyeol membuka _sweater_ yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan tergesa lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah.

dia menatap _nipple pink_ imut Baekhyun dengan tatapan laparnya. selain wajahnya yang mengagumkan, tubuhnya juga sangat bagus, putih mulus tanpa lecet sedikitpun. sedangkan sang pemilik hanya _blushing_ ria dan mengalihkan pandangannya asal jangan menatap Chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya malu setengah mati itu. ia mengendus tengkuk Baekhyun yang terasa manis, tubuh Baekhyun beraroma _strawberry_ dan begitu memabukkan bagi Chanyeol.

"wow.. kau begitu indah sayang"

Chanyeol segera mengulum _nipple_ imut itu dan sebelahnya lagi dipelintir oleh tangannya yang lain, membuat Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan desahan _sexy_ nya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar dan semangat untuk mengerjai kekasih manisnya ini.

"ahh, Chanhh.. _moreehh~_ "

plop

tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentukan aktifitas 'mari mengulum _nipple_ Baekhyun'nya dan menatap Baekhyun menyalang, membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh dan kesal(?).

"yaa, waeyo~?"

" _call me daddy, baby_.."

"uhh.. geurae, _daddy_ ~ palli lanjutkan lagi _daddy_ ~ Baekkie ingin _daddy_ ~"

"uhh, pasti sayang. _always like that, ok. call me daddy_ ~" Chanyeol kembali mengulum _nipple_ Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah gila karena perlakuan kekasih tampannya itu.

"ohh, _daddy_ ~"

dukk

tanpa sengaja lutut Baekhyun mengenai 'sesuatu' yang berada dibawah sana. membuat sang empunya kembali melebarkan _smirk_ -nya membuat pipinya kembali memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"kau membuatnya terbangun, _baby_.."

"ahh, _daddy"_ desah Baekhyun kembali saat Chanyeol memberikan satu remasan pada penisnya yang masih tertutupi oleh _jens_ nya. dan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menarik _jens_ yang dikenakannya sekaligus dengan _undwear_ -nya membuat penis kecilnya nan bersih kini tidak lagi tertutupi oleh apapun dan amat menyilaukan mata Chanyeol.

"wow, _baby._. ini sangat mengagumkan" untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol kembali terkagum. dan baru saja ia ingin mengulum penis kecil itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah mengkilap Baekhyun.

"kenapa ditutupi, _baby_? _daddy_ ingin menyantapnya"

" _daddy_ curang, masa Baekkie sudah _naked_ begini tapi _daddy_ masih lengkap begitu?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada pakaiannya yang masih lengkap lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum mautnya yang membuat Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan, Chanyeol yang tersenyum begitu sungguh adalah yang tertampan dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

"oh anak _daddy_ ingin melihat kebanggaan _daddy,_ ya?"

blusshhh

rasanya Baekhyun ingin terjun kejurang saja saat ini karena sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu _vulgar_ ini. padahal dia juga-_-.

Chanyeol membuka satu-persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga ia sama _naked_ -nya seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kagum kearah abs Chanyeol yang berbentuk kotak-kotak, sungguh pria idaman. lalu beralih pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang polos mengacung dengan gagahnya, ukurannya amat besar dan panjang. Baekhyun tidak yakin itu bisa masuk ke- _hole_ nya.

" _daddy_.."

"kau menyukainya, _baby_?"

Baekhyun hanya blushing ria dan mengangguk kecil membuat Chanyeol terkekeh akan sikap Baekhyun yang malu-malu kucing ini. Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali melumat kasar bibir bengkak itu, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"aahh"

Baekhyun mendesah erotis saat Chanyeol menggesekkan benda yang sama-sama menegang dibawah sana.

plop

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman panas mereka membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"kenapa, _baby_?"

"bolehkah?" Baekhyun menatap kearah kejantanan Chanyeol yang empat kali lebih besar daripada ukuran penis miliknya itu dengan tatapan sayunya. Chanyeol mengelus pipi merona Baekhyun.

"berikan dia _service_ terbaikmu, _baby_ "

Baekhyun berjongkok dibawah penis besar Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari penis itu, aromanya sangat maskulin dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

"ini sangat besar, _daddy_. Baekkie tidak yakin ini bisa masuk" ujarnya dengan wajah polos yang amat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tertawa renyah membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang kekasih tampannya.

"waeyo?"

"kau ini ada-ada saja, Baek. tentu saja aku bisa masuk, mau coba sekarang?" ia menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Baekhyun, pipi chubby itu semakin bersemu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"ahh, aku ingin mencicipinya" Baekhyun merunduk dan perlahan memasukkan penis itu kemulut mungilnya. penis Chanyeol amat besar dan panjang hingga hanya seperempat saja yang dapat masuk kemulutnya. Baekhyun memegang bagian penis yang tidak masuk dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat gerakan memutar, dan tangannya yang lain meremas _twinsball_ Chanyeol. ia mulai memanju mendurkan kepalanya dan juga tangannya yang berada dibatang penis Chanyeol, memainkannya dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan giginya yang runcing membuat Chanyeol merasa akan gila sekarang akan perlakuan Baekhyun.

"terus begitu, _baby_. ahh"

Baekhyun tersenyum disela acaranya yang sedang memanjakan penis sang kekasih. ia semakin gencar memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan memainkan gigi serta lidahnya disana.

"ahh, yeahh.. _like that, ohh I like this,_ _baby_.." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

" _ofhh coursehh, daddyhh_ " balas Baekhyun disela kulumannya dan membuat sensasi asing pada penis Chanyeol saat ia berbicara dan menimbulkan getaran halus yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kenikmatan.

" _baby.. I wanna cum_ "

"nehh"

dan..

CROOTTTT!

CROOTTTT!

sperma memenuhi mulut Baekhyun hingga mengenai pipi, leher, serta tangannya, ia menelannya habis dan Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun dan menindihnya lalu kembali menciumnya liar. membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma miliknya yang mengenai pipi serta leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulum jakun Baekhyun dan sedikit menggigitnya membuat sang empu kembali mengeluarkan dedahannya yang menimbulkan getaran halus pada jakunnya yang sedang dikulum oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tiba-tiba turun kearah selengkangan Baekhyun dan menatap penis mungilnya dengan terkekeh.

"dia tidak kalah imutnya darimu, _baby_ "

"yaa" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh akan tingkah Baekhyun yang manja. tiba-tiba saja ia memasukkan penis Baekhyun seluruhnya pada mulut besarnya. membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi hangat ketika Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulutnya, ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menggigit-gigit kecilnya lalu menjilat pangkal penis Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendesah gila.

"aahh, _dadyhh_.. inihh.. sangathh..nikmathh..oohh" tubuh Baekhyun meliuk dengan indahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar untuk mengerjai kekasih mungilnya.

" _daddyhh.. I wanna_.."

Croottt

cairan Baekhyun memenuhi mulut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol segera menelannya tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

"ini lebih nikmat daripada _Ice Cream, baby_ "

" _daddy_.."

Chanyeol mengarahkan penis gagahnya pada _hole_ merah Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut. dan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan penisnya kelubang sempit itu.

"AAHH SAKIITT!" teriak Baekhyun, setetes cairan bening turun dari pelupuk matanya menandakan jika ia benar-benar kesakitan. Chanyeol menatap kebawah, baru saja kepala penisnya yang masuk dan Baekhyun telah amat kesakitan. bagaimana penis yang besar ini yang masuk nantinya?

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"gwenchana, teruskanhh.. tapi dengan perlahan" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang terpejam. Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa Baekhyun lihat dan perlahan tapi pasti ia kembali mendorong penisnya memasuki lubang perjaka Baekhyun. ada rasa kesat saat Chanyeol mendorong penisnya kembali. dia menatap kebawah. dan tersenyum.

"terimakasih untuk menjadikanku yang pertama. aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dan balas melemoar senyum manisnya.

"aku juga" Baekhyun kembali menutuo matanya karena merasakan perih yang teramat dibawahnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga membuatnya sedikit terluka,

"jangan menggigitnya, sayang. kau membuatnya terluka, cakar saja punggungku" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan seketika bertabrakan langsung dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang membuat jantung mereka serasa habis berlari bermil-mil.

"aniya, gwenchana" balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis meyakinkan Chanyeol jika dia baik-baik saja. Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang menjadi candu baginya itu dengan lembut.

"aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun" dan akhirnya penis itu telah seluruhnya tertanam didalam _hole_ Baekhyun membuat keduanya mendesah panjang. _Hole_ Baekhyun meremas penisnya dengan sangat kencang membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk segera menyodok lubang itu. Baekhyun merasa amat penuh sekarang.

" _movehh_ "

perlahan Chanyeol mulai meng _in-out_ kan penisnya dilubang Baekhyun. dia amat tidak tahan akan ini, lubang Baekhyun seperti meremas dan memijat kuat penisnya membuatnya serasa ingin bergerak liar sekarang juga, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti kekasih mungilnya.

"ouhh.. _fasterhh...pleasehhh_ "

"tentu, _baby_ "

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan menyodok lubang Baekhyun dan semakin lama menjadi liar.

"ahh ahh ahh.. _daddyhh_ "

dan yang hanya bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendesah dan mendesah.

"ini sangat sempithh, _bitch_ "

"ahh _of coursehh_ "

"apa penisku cukup untuk memuaskan lubang ketatmu ini, sayanghhh?" tanya Chanyeol kotor. dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk karena dia amat mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sangat, tubuhnya bergerak liar, denyit ranjang, Chanyeol yang menyodoknya bak orang kesetanan, dan desahan erotis penuh nafsu memenuhi kamar kedap suara itu.

"kau sungguhh nikmathh, Baek"

"kau.. jugahh.. milikmu sangat besarhh dan kerashh...aahh yeahh disanaahh.. ouhh Chanyeolhh" Baekhyun semakin mendesah bak orang gila saat Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol semakin mudah untuk menggerakkan kejantanannya.

" _morehh_.. ouhh aahh, Chanhh"

"bagus. desahkan namaku, sayanghh"

"Channiehhh"

"iya, sayanghh"

Baekhyun menggeleng, air matanya sampai keluar akibat kenikmatan yang berlabihan ini. gerakan itu semakin liar hingga terdengar suara 'clak clak clak' saat Chanyeol menyodoknya dengan liar.

"ahh.. kau sangathh.. hangat.. sayanghh"

"Chanhh.. aku.."

"keluarkan saja, _baby~_ "

"ahh aku juga mencintaimuhh~"

Crott Crott

cairan Baekhyun keluar mengenai perut mereka berdua hingga _sprei_ dibawahnya dan membuatnya mendesah panjang. namun Chanyeol masih belum _klimaks_ dan masih menggerakkan pinggulnya liar, membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah.

"aahh aahh"

CROOTTT

CROOTTT

dan beberapa tusukan setelahnya Chanyeol ikut _orgasme_ dengan _sperma_ yang memenuhi _hole_ becek Baekhyun hingga meluber keluar karena banyaknya _sperma_ yang Chanyeol hasilkan.

mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama.

"aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol entah yang keberapa kalinya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"aku lebih mencintaimu.."

"terimakasih, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak bisa tanpamu"

"aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Yeol-ah"

"terimakasih. aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

dukk

"bagaimana jika ronde kedua dikamar mandi?"

blusshhh

.

.

.

saat ini Sehun tengah berada didepan _mension_ keluarga Jung. ya rumah Soojung, hari ini ada kerja kelompok bersama Soojung dan juga Jiyeon. dia tidak tahu kenapa guru mereka senang sekali mengkelompokkannya bersama gadis-gadis aneh seperti mereka. Jiyeon duduk dijok belakang hanya menatap datar kearah _mension_ mewah itu.

"kanapa dia lama sekali?"

"dia sangat lamban" balas Sehun tak kalah datarnya, membuat Jiyeon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"..."

"..."

lalu keduanya kembali terdiam.

.

"yaisshh.. aku sungguh malu punya kakak sepertimu..isshh" Seulgi berujar kesal pada Soojung.

"ya kau pikir aku senang punya adik durhaka sepertimu hah?!" balas Soojung kesal.

"kalau begitu berikan saja cepat nomor ponsel Sehun oppa padaku! dan setelah itu kau boleh pergi" pantas saja ia sangat lama, ternyata adikya-Jung Seulgi sedang mensekapnya dan meminta nomor ponsel Sehun padanya dengan paksa.

"ya aku tidak mau! dasar centil!"

"biar saja, ya eonni.. kumohon berikan nomor ponsel Sehun oppa.. aku sangat menyukainyaaa, dia begitu tampaaann, ayolaahh bbuiiingg~ bbuiiiingg~" Seulgi berujar dengan _aegyo_ -nya sambil memeluk lengan Soojung manja. Soojung menoyor-noyor kepala adiknya itu.

"ya, lepas bocah! aku mau pergii"

"Eonniiii.. jebalyeoo _give me his number phoneeee_ "

"YACK, SHIREO!"

Soojung menarik paksa lengannya yang tadi dipeluk Seulgi lalu berlari meninggalkan Seulgi sendirian.

"HHUAAAAA UMMAAAA, DIA SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAAANN!"

Soojung berlari dengan cepat dan memasuki mobil Sehun dengan secepat kilat dan segera mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari kedua orang yang telah lama menunggunya itu.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

"bocah centil itu menyekapku dan meminta paksa nomor ponselmu padaku, aiisshh sungguh menggelikan"

"Seulgi?"

"siapa lagi memangnya?!"

lalu Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Soojung merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan menoleh kebelakang, dan seketika mata kucingnya membola saat melihat siapa yang duduk dijok belakang.

"ohh, haii.." sapanya kaku, Jiyeon menatapnya datar tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk membalas sapaan Soojung yang menurutnya hanyalah basa-basi itu.

"kau disini?"

"jangan berbicara omong kosong"

"..."

Soojung menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang terlihat menahan tawanya.

"kita satu kelompok dengannya? bukannya dengan Jongdae?"

"ya Jongdae juga bagian dari kita"

"lalu mana dia?"

"dia masih disekolah jadi hanya kita bertiga.."

"..."

"ohh"

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali masuk kerja seperti hari-hari biasa. namun kali ini Luhan seperti menemukan Baekhyun yang berbeda .

"wow, halo Baek. kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, ada apa?"

"berbeda bagaimana maksud hyung?"

"tidak, hanya saja aku merasa hari ini kau terlihat begitu ceria?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun, namun senyumnya memudar saat matanya menangkap tanda aneh di sekitar leher Baekhyun. terlihat bercak keunguan dileher putihnya.

"Baek, lehermu.. kenapa?"

"huh?" Baekhyun meraba _'kissmark'_ Chanyeol yang masih terasa nyeri itu dengan wajah panik yang semakin membuat Luhan curiga.

"itu bukan tanda _kissmark_ , kan Baek?"

deg!

"ahh.. kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu? i-ini.."

"sebenarnya ini tanda apa, Baek?!" Luhan yang mulai kesalpun akhirnya mendekati Baekhyun untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas jejak mencurigakan dileher Baekhyun.

"hyung, ini didepan umum." Luhan seketika menegapkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kekiri-kanan. dan untung saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"maaf.. aku lancang"

"gwencha_"

TING!

belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya bel yang berada diatas pintu _cafe_ berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan baru yang masuk. Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang dan kedua orang itu semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Luhan sengit.

"aku hanya ingin berkunjung, tak bolehkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. dia lalu beralih menatap namja manis dengan pakaian ala _hwaiters_ disamping Luhan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Baekhyun alias kekasihnya.

" _baby,_ kau bekerja disini? kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu _daddy_?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya _blushing_ ria sambil menundukkan kepalanya. sedangkan Luhan merasa asing akan panggilan yang Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"apa? _baby_?"

"kau mau _daddy_ hukum lagi ya?"

"tunggu. .sebenarnya ini ada apa? kenapa namja sialan ini menyebutmu dengan sebutan _'baby'_ dan apa pula itu.. ' _daddy'?_ sungguh menggelikan"

"ada masalah? dia adalah kekasihku sekarang"

Deg!

"apa?"

"kau tuli ya? AKU BILANG DIA ADALAH KEKASIHKU SEKARANG!"

"aku bukan tidak mendengarnya, tapi aku terkejut, bodoh!"

"hell, terserah kau sajalah. _baby_ pokoknya kau harus segera berhenti bekerja disini, _daddy_ marah!"

"Mwo?!"

"buka seragam itu sekarang!" suruh Chanyeol terdengar gila dan mengundang tatapan terkejut seluruh pengunjung _cafe_ termasuk Luhan yang merupakan si pemilik _cafe_.

"kau?"

"Chanyeol, apa kau gila?! kau menyuruhku membuka seragam ini disini?!"

"ya _baby_ cepat buka atau kau ingin aku yang membukanya?"

"Mwo?"

blussshh

pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"pakai ini" tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun sebuah keresek hitam. Baekhyun terlihat bingung namun menerimanya, dia memeriksa apa yang berada didalam keresek itu.

" _T-shirt?_ "

"pakai ditoilet sana!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak enak. sedangkan Luhan sendiri terlihat amat tidak senang akan kedatangan Chanyeol yang sungguh pengacau baginya itu.

"ganti, Baek." terkan Chanyeol melotot kearah Baekhyun membuatnya menciut dan dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

sepeninggal Baekhyun, keadaan berubah menjadi hening. Chanyeol dan Luhan saling melemparkan tatapan sinis.

"apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Park Chanyeol?"

"menjauhkan Baekhyun darimu tentu saja" Chanyeol berujar sinis, Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali melihatku sengsara?"

"memang itu tujuanku"

"haha kau sungguh menyedihkan, Park"

"bagaimana denganmu kalau begitu? kau menerima perjodohan dengan kekasih kakakmu sendiri? haha kau lebih menyedihkan dariku, Xi"

Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau kan ingin dijodohkan dengan noonaku, haha jujur saja aku tidak sudi menjadi adik iparmu asal kau tahu saja. terlebih hubungan noonaku dan hyungmu masih terjalin hingga sekarang, aku dengar dia kembali kekorea..haha lucu sekali, setelah menghamili anak orang dia malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, sungguh menjijikkan"

Luhan semakin mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar gunjingan Chanyeol yang menyinggung masa lalu kakak tirinya, Kris Wu.

"dan aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa nenek sihir itu menerima permintaan maaf hyungmu yang mungkin saja hanya dusta belaka, asal kau tahu, keluargamu adalah tukang perampas hak milik orang lain!"

"sialan.."

"aku tahu ayahmu. Xi Han Geng. koruptor kelas kakap yang merupakan buronan polisi dan menyamarkan identitas dan mengubah namanya menjadi Choi Han Chul, sungguh otak udang dan kau juga sama. kau merebut kekasihku, Yixing. tapi sekarang aku telah mengikhlaskannya menikah denganmu, hell aku lebih mencintai kekasih mungilku, Byun Baekhyun."

BUGHH!

"PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Luhan mengekibatkan seluruh pelanggan _cafe_ menatapnya takut. termasuk Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mengganti seragamnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menyeka bibirnya yang terkoyak akibat bogeman Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia lakukan di _cafe_ ini.

"hyung, ada apa? kenapa mereka berkelahi kembali?!" tanya Baekhyun pada Mino, rekan kerjanya.

"tidak tahu, Baek. setahuku mereka tadi hanya berbincang-bincang dan aku sungguh terkejut saat bos Luhan malah membogem pria tinggi itu" jelas Mino dengan satu tarikan nafas membuat Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan namja bersurai hitam pekat itu.

"astaga.."

"ehh kau mengenal pria tampan yang sangat tinggi itu?"

"tentu, dia adalah kekasihku"

"Mwo?!"

Mino menganga tak percaya namun Baekhyun segera meninggalkannya dan mendekati Chanyeol dan Luhan. bagaimanapun ini adalah perkelahian keduanya yang kedua kalinya mereka lakukan di _cafe_ Luhan.

"Baek, aku butuh penjelasan, Baek! kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan pria setampan itu!?, heii, Baekkie! yaa Byun Baekhyun!"

"Berengsek!"

"h-hyung.. a-ada apa?"

"KALIAN BERDUA PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"hyung.." mata Baekhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca. baru kali ini Luhan sekasar ini padanya.

"PERGI SEKARANG!"

"ta-tapi kenapa?"

"ayo pergi, _baby._ dan jangan pernah temui dia lagi! mulai sekarang jauhi kekasihku, camkan itu!" terkan Chanyeol didepan wajah Luhan membuat Luhan seketika terasa lemas. Chanyeol segera merangkul Baekhyun dan menyeretnya dengan paksa keluar dari _cafe._

"Baek, maafkan aku.." namun sayangnya mobil Chanyeol telah menjauh.

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

"oh ayolah, Baek. berhenti menangis, kau membuatku merasa menjadi pria paling terburuk didunia"

"hikss.. kenapa kau berkata begitu huh? dan.."

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpaling pada Luhan, karena aku tahu dia juga menyukaimu."

"cihh darimana kau tahu jika Luhan hyung menyukaiku? dasar sok tahu"

"tentu saja aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonamu, sayang"

blushh

"gombal" pipinya merah padam.

"kenyataannya begitu, aku saja kecantol(?)"

"kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja dengan Luhan hyung? jika aku tidak bekerja bagaimana akan kehidupanku? kau mau melihatku makan batu huh?!"

"oh, _baby_ kau ini berlebihan sekali. aku bisa memberimu makan dan memenuhi semua keperluanmu, termasuk Ibumu"

"..."

Kali ini Baekhyun terdiam.

"maafkan aku, ya. aku hanya tidak ingin dia jatuh lebih dalam pada pesonamu. dia juga gay tapi kupikir dia lebih cocok menjadi uke dari pada menjadi seme"

"yack, kenapa jadi membahas hal ini?!"

"aku hanya berujar pendapatku"

"ya terserahlah"

.

.

.

Jongin duduk disalah satu bangku ditepi sungai Han dengan tenang. ya, wajahnya boleh saja tenang tapi tidak dengan jantungnya.

"kurasa Kyungsoo akan memaafkanku jika aku ajak dia jalan-jalan diseekitar sini sambil menikmati jajanan dikaki lima. tiba tiba seorang penepuk bahunya membuatnya sedikit tersentak. dan yang melakukannya adalah orang yang ditunggunya–Kyungsoo.

"oh.. hai, Kyung.."

"hai, sudah lama?"

"tidak, baru saja sih."

Kyungsok tersenyum manis dan mengembil temoat disamping Jongin.

"a-ada apa mengajakku bertemu disini?" tanys Kyungsoo. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. lidahnya jadi beku.

"a-aku.. ingin mintaaaf soal tadi siang.."

"oh"

"saat itu aku hanya kesal saja, kau kan tahu sendiri aku telah bertan dengan Chanyeol dari kami sekolah dasar. tentu aku tahu betul peringainya, dan mana perlakuan yang dia ikhlas lakukan dan tidak. dia begitu sensitive"

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"aku malah berfikir bahwa kau yang marah padaku, aku tidak kenapa mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. aku tak bisa mengonteolnya, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan Chanyeol. kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Chanyeol sangat membenci Baekhyun. aku hanya tidak mau saja jika diabalik pertolongan yang dilakukannya Chanyeol menyimpan rencana sesuatu"

"tidak juga..."

"huh?" Kyungsoo mengerling seakan terkaget akan dua suku kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"dia hanya terhasut nenek sihir saja"

"nenek sihir?"

"Zhang Yixing"

"oh..."

"tali aku sedikit lega, saat mereka berpisah Chanyeol mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik. dia mencoba menghilangkan rasa bencinya pada Baekhyun."

"mereka bercerai?"

kali ini Jongin yamg menolehkan kepala dengan mata yang membola kaget seakan terkaget dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"mereka belum menikah, Soo"

"ya, aku tahu. hanya saja aku berfikir bahwa mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami istri saja. berciuman ditempat umum"

"haha, orang bodoh memang begitu.

"bagaimana kalu kita makan?"

"nee?"

.

"Aaaa" Kyungsoo menyuapi Jongin kembali. saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah restoran _seafood_ ditepi jalan. makanan kaki lima memang enak, warung ini juga adalah salah satu restoran favorit Jongin.

letaknya boleh saja dipinggir jalan. tapi rasanya tak kalah nikmat dengan restoran berbintang.

"ini _favorite_ ku" gumam Jongin.

"aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya, taoi terimakasih telah mengajakku kemari."

"ya, tidak masalah selama kau senang."

apa maksud dari perkataan Jongin itu? dan jangan salahkan Kyungsoo karena dia kegeeran.

"terimakasih untuk waktunya malam ini, Jongin. aku tidak marah kok denganmu, malah aku berfikir kau yang marah padaku."

dan..

Cupp!

"bisakah kita berteman?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih terkaget.

"taman?"

ya, hanya berteman.

tapi... teman atau teman?

maksud Jongin teman apa?

'teman apa yang mencium bibir temannya?'

ya teman seperti Jongin.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n: gimana NC-nyaaa...?

gak hot kaaann.. tapi bisanya hanya begitu waeee.. gimana cb momentnya? ..ok, chap depan janji fast update..

주쎼요~

Riviewnyaa;-)


	14. Chapter 13 - Wrong again

_**Chapter 13 - Wrong again**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Flashback_

 _Zelo baru saja keluar dari toilet pria dilantai dua, dia berniat keruang kesehatan dan mengembil obat diare. perutnya sangat tidak bisa diajak kompromi._

 _"mungkin karena aku tadi memakan terlalu banyak bubuk cabe..." Zelo terus memigangi perutnya. saat ia sampai di depan pintu diruang kesehatan dilantai dua ia segera menggenggam kenop pintu namun..._

 _clakk clakk clakk_

 _pintunya tidak mau terbuka._

 _"kenapa terkunci?"_

 _clakk clakk clakk_

 _namja sipit itu mencoba kembali membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. namun nihil, pintunya sepertinya terkunci._

 _"hello, apa ada orang didalam?"_

 _clakk clakk_

 _Zelo menempelkan telinganya pada pintu ruang kesehatan._

 _"hikss... hikss... to-tolong.. hikss"_

 _Zelo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam sana._

 _"heii.. kau.. buka pintunya.."_

 _clakk clakk_

 _"hikss.. to-tolong aku.. kumohon.. aku sangat kedinginan.. hikss"_

 _"i-itu kan suara.."_

 _"hikss.. hikss"_

 _"Baek-hyung.. kaukah itu?"_

 _"nde.. siapapun kau, kumohon tolong aku. buka pintunya.. hikss"_

 _clakk clakk clakk_

 _"ti-tidak bisa, hyung.. ini terkunci" dan dia baru menyadari jika pintu itu terkunci dari luar. sepertinya seseorang dengan sengaja menguncinya. Zelo menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, dan.._

 _"ahh.. kuncinya ada disini" ujarnya setengah melompat dan memungut kunci kecil yang berada tak jauh dari sana. lalu memasukkan kunci itu kelubang kecil kenop pintu. dan.._

 _cklekk_

 _"akhirnya"_

 _dia segera menghambur kedalam ruang kesehatan dan menemukan Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas dilantai nan dingin itu sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun mendongak._

 _"Zelo-ssi.."_

 _"astaga, ya tuhan. apa yang terjadi?" Zelo menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendudukannya diranjang kesehatan._

 _"hikss"_

 _"siapa yang melakukannya, hyung?"_

 _Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. baiklah, Zelo mengerti. Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakan siapa yang telah menguncinya diruang kesehatan nan dingin ini. dan dia tahu siapa pelakunya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing._

 _"ayo hyung aku gendong keruang kesehatan dilantai satu, disini terburuk"_

 _"tapi.."_

 _"Chanyeol hyung akan marah"_

 _"?"_

 _dan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja. dan ketuka dikoridor mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian._

 _Choi Zelo menggendong si namja miskin. mulai dari tatapan sinis, mematikan, hingga tatapan tak percaya semua tertuju pada Zelo dan Baekhyun saat itu. namun Zelo tak mau ambil pusing, dia lebih memilih mendiamkan mereka-mereka yang bermulut besar itu._

 _"Zelo-ya.."_

 _"jangan dipikirkan, hyung. sekarang pikirkan kesehatanmu.."_

 _"bukan itu.."_

 _"huh?"_

 _Zelo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk menatap namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu._

 _"..terimakasih"_

 _Zelo tersenyum._

 _"bukan apa-apa, hyung. nah sekarang buka pintunya"_

 _cklekk_

 _Zelo mendudukkan Baekhyun diranjang. dan mematikan ruang pendingin. dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kotak P3K. ya seperti niat sebelumnya untuk keruang kesehatan. obat diare. lalu meneguknya tanpa meminum air putih. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. sungguh lucu._

 _"kau istiralahlah hyung, nanti aku akan mengabari Kyungsoo-hyung. aku akan kekelas, sampai berjumpa lain waktu"_

 _"?"_

 _end of Flashback_

.

.

.

"yang benar saja, Yixing mengunci Baekhyun saat diruang kesehatan?!"

"aku benar, hyung. aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu. asal kau tahu saja yang menolongnya adalah aku waktu itu. keadaannya sungguh menyedihkan waktu itu."

"sialan"

"hyung, kau tak apa?"

"..." Chanyeol diam menatap kearah jendela kamarnya tajam. Zelo yang mengerti akan sintuasi itupun hanya mendiami orang yang telah ia anggap hyungnya itu.

"hyung, aku pu—"

"pulang saja sana!"

gulp

Zelo pun pulang tanpa suara lagi. terlalu takut dengab aura yang Chanyeol keluarkan. berlebihan.

.

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya datar, antara bingung dan bimbang. ia ingin menelpon Yixing. ya, menelpon Yixing. dilema.

disini dia bukan ingin menelpon untuk mengatakan jika dia rindu atau apa, hell.. Chanyeol tidak akan merindukan sosok namja licik seperti Yixing itu. dia punya suatu rencana. membuat Yixing sakit hati tentu saja.

"ahh.. telp—"

drrrttt drrrttt

belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. ponselnya bergetar, dia mengambil ponselnya dan seketika dia menjentikkan jarinya. kebetulan sekali, Yixing menelponnya. dia segera menggeser layar hijau.

"yeobusseyo, Chanyeollie~?" buka Yixing dengan suara yang sengaja dimanja-manjakan. Chanyeol jijik mendengarnya, tapi dia berusaha bersikap baik didepan namja yang telah menyampakkan harga dirinya bak seonggok sampah itu.

"ada apa?" balas Chanyeol dengan nada biasanya, dingin.

"tidurmu nyenyak?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"ehmm.. maafkan aku ya, sayang. kau berubah dengan sangat cepat. mungkin ini karena kau masih terlalu _shock_ akan keputusanku waktu itu yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. dan sebenarnya telah lama aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi aku terlalu takut hehe.."

 _'shock? haha lucu sekali..'_

"lupakan masalah itu. nanti aku akan mengajakmu bertemu di _cafe Prince_ , kau mau?" Chanyeol segera _to the point_ dengan akan apa yang ia pikirkan sedari tadli

"aku akan datang!" balas Yixing cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum miring. meremehkan.

"pukul 7 pm"

"baiklah. aku akan bersiap-siap.. sampai jumpa nanti sayang"

tutt tutt

seketika tawa Chanyeol pecah.

"dasar namja tidak tahu diri, memalukan. dan memuakkan"

"lihat saja, menyampakanmu tidak lebih mudah dari menyampakkan seekor cicak yang berada didinding yang licin"

.

.

.

seperti janjinya pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Yixing benar memang datang kesana. dia menggunakan setelan coat tebal dan jangan lupakan senyum manis nan liciknya yang tidak pernah ia tanggalkan itu. sesuai dugaannya, Chanyeol terlihat telah betada didalam _cafe_ itu. dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Chanyeol terlihat palimg mencolok disana. sepertinya dia akan pergi ke suatu acara formal malam ini dan dengan menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Yixing.

dan sungguh itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Yixing. di duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dengan anggun.

"ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini, Chan? kau merindukanku? dan.. tubuhku malam ini?" Chanyeol menatapnya jijik.

"aku tidak mau bertele-tele, sekarang _to_ _the point_ saja." balas Chanyeol dingin. Yixing menyunggingkan senyun manis. sungguh memuakkan.

"wow kau berubah dengan sangat cepat, sekarang kau begitu dingin padaku. dan apa pmaksudmu dengan 'langsung _to the point_ saja'?" Yixing lalu mengubah senyum manusnya menjadi senyum mengejek.

"apakah benar kau yang mendorong Baekhyun kedanau belakang sekolah dan yang menguncinya ketika diruang kesehatan sekolah?"

deg!

mata Yixing bergerak liar, membuat Chanyeol merasa jika perspeksinya tentang Yixing yang melakukan pem _bully_ -an terhadap ' _Baekhyun-nya_ ' semakin besar.

"k-kau menuduhku, Chanyeol-ah? aku bisa saja melaporkanmu dengan kasus pencemaran nama baik"

"aku punya bukti. dan kalau ingin aku akan melaporkan kasus pem _bully_ anmu terhadap Baekhyun kepihak yang berwajib. sekarang juga bisa." Chanyeol melemparkan senyum sinis kepada namja ber _dimple_ itu.

skakmat.

Yixing terdiam.

'sial, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? apa bocah miskin itu benar-benar mengadu padanya? tapi... tidak mungkin. ini Park Chanyeol, bukan Jongin atau Joonmyeon..'

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan sinisnya membuat Yixing seolah tercekik akan tali yang ia mainkan sendiri.

"a-apa maksudmu, Chanyeol-ah? dan.. bagaimana bisa kau menuduh kekasihmu sendiri?"

"maaf, apa? kekasih? bukankah sejak saat itu kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi? kau sendiri kan yang mengatakannya. dan sekarang kau menyebut dirimu kekasihku?"

"waktu itu aku hanya bercanda saja, Chanyeollie. sepetinya kau terlalu menghayati ucapanku sehingga tidak dapat membedakan yang mana yang bercanda dan yang mana tidak"

"tidak, karena aku tahu kau pasti tidak bercanda. aku masih mengingat perkataanmu waktu itu asal kau tahu saja. dan jangan pernah menyentuh Baekhyun seujung jarimupun!" tegasnya penuh dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Yixing sebisa mungkin menjaga sikapnya karena saat ini seluruh pungunjung menatap kearah mereka. terlebih ia adalah anak konglomerat, meskipun Chanyeol juga begitu. dia tidak menyembunyikan kemarahannya dari raut wajahnya. terlihat menyeramkan.

"wow sepertinya kau emosi sekali saat mengetahui bahwa aku adalah dalang dari semua ini. kalau aku boleh tahu berapa kau membayarnya huh? dan telah berapa kali kau menidurinya?" Yixing mengecilkan suaranya hingga dipastikan hanya dia dan Chanyeol saja yang mendengarnya.

"lima puluh juta won?"

"oh iya.. aku baru ingat, dia kan MURAHAN. jadi mungkin saja kau hanya memberinya satu juta won saja.." Yixing tersenyum miring saat melihat reaksi yang Chanyeol berikan. pria itu mengeraskan rahangnya dan wajahnya terlihat keras. menahan amarah.

"..atau hanya dua puluh ribu won? katakan saja yang sejujurnya, Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya dan uratnya telah terlihat jelas digaris keningnya. Yixing memang keterlaluan.

"dia tidak seperti kau. seharusnya kau sadar diri siapa yang meminta uang saat aku menidurimu. Baekhyun tidak semurah dirimu"

sekarang terbalik telak. Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi yang Yixing berikan akibat ucapannya.

"kenapa kau begitu peduli pada manusia miskin menjijikkan sepertinya?"

"tentu, karena dia begitu mahal. dia adalah **KEKASIHKU** , dan aku sangat mencintainya"

DEG!

"a-apa?"

Yixing membekap mulutnya.

"dan aku tahu jika yang ingin menabrak Baekhyun waktu itu juga adalah kau dan Park Luna."

mata Yixing semakin terbelalak. bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tahu semuanya? apa selama ini ia selalu membututuinya dan Baekhyun sehingga dia tahu semua yang terjadi.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

"tentu saja aku tahu, ingat. aku selalu memataimu, Zhang Yixing. akal licikmu sungguh tak berguna sama sekali, kau cocok sekali jika harus berpasangan dengan Luhan. haha.. sungguh pasangan serasi dan, menyedihkan.."

"..dan jangan terkejut jika nanti ketika kau pulang kerumah. ada polisi disana.."

"..jangan pernah bermain tali jika pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang tercekik tali itu."

dan Chanyeol berlalu setelahnya.

"oh iya, bagaimana jika hasil uang melacurmu kau bayarkan untuk membayar minumanku? aku belum mebayarnya soalnya, haha.. selamat menikmati karma dan sampai jumpa lain waktu, tuan muda Zhang!"

"...berengsek" desisnya. dia mengeluarkan 2 lembar uang seratus won dan menaruhnya diatas meja lalu pergi meninggalkan _cafe_ itu dengan secepatnya.

"dan yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah.. melenyapkan Chanyeol.. dan setelah itu Baekhyun akan menyusulnya.." dia tersenyum licik. mungkin Zhang Yixing benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

"eomma, aku berangkat~"

"iya, hati-hati sayang"

pagi itu seperti biasanya. Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya dengan senyum yang tek pernah lepas dari bibir menggodanya. tiba-tiba..

Ckiiitttt

sebuah mini cooper putih berhenti tepat didepan hidungnya. Baekhyun kaget bukan main. kaca mobil terbuka. diluar dugaan Baekhyun, orang itu ternyata adalah Luhan. dia pikir itu Chanyeol.

"hai, Baek. selamat pagi. ayo berangkat sekolah bersama"

"se-selamat pagi juga, hyung. ahh.. aku berjalan kaki saja.. hyung pergi saja duluan nanti kau terlambat"

"tidak baik menolak niat baik seseorang. ayolah.. aku memaksamu!"

"ta-tapi hyung, nanti.."

"kau takut dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah dalamnya lalu menunduk.

"itu tidqk akan terjadi, kumohon ikutlah berangkat bersamaku.."

Baekhyun ingin saja menolak. karena dia tiba-tiba saja teringat ucapan Chanyeol yang melarangnya dekat dengan Luhan lagi. namun..

"sekaliii saja.. aku kasihan melihatmu berangkat sekolah berjalan begitu. tidak baik anak gadis berjalan sekolah sendirian.. banyak ajusshi-ajusshi mesum disana.."

"huh?"

"ayolahh"

dia tidak enak. jadi dia lebih memilih menganggukinya.

bug

Baekhyun memasang seatbeltnya dan ketika dia menatap kaca spion behitu terkejutnya dia.

 _'kenapa Sehun-ssi ada disini?'_

"jangan heran. dia memang selau menumpang denganku.." seakan bisa menebak isi pikiran Baekhyun, Luhan menjawab.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. sedangkan Sehun tetap pada posisinya. menyandar pada pinti mobil sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphonenya.

mungkin dia tertidur. pikir Baekhyun.

"mobilnya kemana?"

"entahlah, dua hari ink dia selalu menumpang saat pulang maupun pergi. kami tetangga."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

Brakk

Chanyeol meninju keras setir kemudinya. jelas dia lihat adegan itu. Baekhyun yang menerima ajakan—atau paksaan Luhan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"padahal aku hanya terlambat satu menit saja, tapi kau malah menerima ajakannya.."

"..seepertinya dugaanku benar, Baekyun tidak mungkin mencintaiku. aku hanyalah iblis berupa manusia. kejam, menjijikkan, jahat, dan menyedihkan.."

"..sedangkan Luhan. dia jauh lebih baik.. dia tampan, baik, ramah, dan tulus.."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"ya, aku tidak pantas dicintai.."

.

"kau dan dia?" Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun. yang benar saja. Bakhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran sekarang? saat ini mereka tengah berada diruang _broadcast_. Jongin baru saja selesai _on air_ , dan ada Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo juga disana.

Oh.. Kyungsoo rasa dia mulai gila. Baekhyun bercerita semuanya kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin begitu antusias mendengarkannya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. dia frustasi bak ibu-ibu yang baru saja mengetahui jika anak gadisnya tidak lagi perawan. berlebihan.

"ingatlah, Baek. dia begitu jahat padamu dahulu, masa saja kau langsung menerima permintaan maafnya begitu saja? dan sekarang kalian bahkan... ahh.. aku rasa aku mulai gila" si Ibu Kyungsoo mulai kembali berceloteh seraya mengelilingi ruangan.

"mereka yang pacaran kenapa kau yang susah?" Sindir Jongin. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Jongin! jadi berdiamlah" tudingnya tepat didepan wajah Jongin.

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu apa-apa? hei, Kyungsoo. begini-begini aku adalah pendengar yang baik, tahu?"

"cihh"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

"ya, jangan bertengkar"

"kau.. ya terserah sebagiamana yang baiknya sajalah.." Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak pernah ia tanggalkan sambil berjalan ceria menuju perpustakaan sekolah. dia berniat untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam lusa lalu. namun suatu suara aneh menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

perasaannya tidak enak. dia membuka sedikit pintu untuk melihat kedalam. dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat adegan itu. Chanyeol dan Sandara sedang melakukan seks.

"ayo cepathh masukkanhh.." Sandara menuntun penis Chanyeol memasuki vaginanya.

 _'mereka terlihat sangat serasi'_. air mata Baekhyun terus saja turun dengan derasnya.

"hikss.. sa-sangat sakitt"

"ahh.. ahh.. ouuhh.. Chanyeolliehh~ disanaahh yeaahh~"

"tentu, noona. kau begitu binalhh.. ohh.. ahh"

mungkin penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar sehingga adegan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan disekolah terlebih oleh anak sekolahan itu membuat Baekhyun _shock_.

"dia bilang dia mencintaiku.. tapi ini.. hikss"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya hingga menyebabkan buku yang dipelukannya terjatuh.

bukk

"siapa itu?!" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkaget dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. bahkan ia melupakan bukunya.

.

Seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun pulang sekolah bersama Chanyeol. namun ada yang berbeda kali ini.

Chanyeol mendiaminya. Baekhyun bahkan bingung melihat sikap kekasihnya itu. ini adalah hari kedua mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan seluruh sekolah menjadi gempar akan itu. dan adegan tadi siang juga masih terngiang diingatan Baekhyun. matanya sembab. namun Chanyeol tidak berniat menanyakannya kenapa.

Baekhyun memasang seatbeltnya dan hanya memilih menunduk dalam diam. Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari area perkarangan sekolah.

"sudah kubilang, jauhi Luhan. tapi kau malah tak mendengarkan kata-kataku,"

Baekhyun menoleh sinis.

"apa?"

"kau pikir aku main-main?! kau tadi bahkan berangkat kesekolah bersamanya" Chanyeol mulai emosi. hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah. a-akj hanya tidak enak dengan Luhan hyung. lagipula dia memaksaku untuk ikut..."

"bagaimanapun dia memaksamu seharusnya kau menghargai laranganku padamu agar tidak berdekatan bahkan bertemu dengannya, dan kau bahkan satu mobil dengannya. ohh.. aku tahu, apa jangan-jangan omonganku waktu itu hanya dianggap angin lalu olehmu? apa jangan-jangan kau tidak mencintaiku sama sekali?" ujar Chanyeol sinis dengan tetap masih fokus pada setirnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berujar seperti itu? sungguh dia tidam bermaksud membuat Chanyeol sakit, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Luhan kecewa karena menolak niat baiknya itu.

"ya tuhan, Chanyeol. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? demi tuhan aku tidak seperti yang kau pikir, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. kau tidak seharusmya menuduhku seperti itu."

"tapi kau seperti tidak menghargaiku, Baekhyun. ingat, aku adalah kekasihmu sekarang. aku tidak melarang-larangmu untuk berteman dengan siapa-siapa saja. aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk jangan dekat dengan Luhan!"

"..hikss"

Baekhyun bingung. dan akhirnya hanya bisa menangis saja. Jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. apa dia sekasar itu? tspi dia masih sedikit emosi.

"ma-maaf.. hikss.. aku bukannya tidak menghargaimu, Chanyeol. aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada Luhan hyung. dia sangat baik padaku, apa-apa dia selalu membantuku dan ibuku.. dia be—"

"berhenti membahas kebaikannya, Baek! aku tahu kau mengaguminya, tapi kau sekarang tengah bersama kekasihmu. lupalan dia!"

Chanyeol yang emosional itu akhirnya membanting setirnya dan memberhentikan mobilnya disisi jalan

Ckiittt. Baekhyun sontak saja terkaget.

"kau yang tidak menghargaiku, Chanyeol. bahkan tadi aku melihatmu bercinta dengan Sandara dirooftop. kau pikir aku tidak tahu? kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, dan aku tahu itu."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahanya.

"ba-bagaimana bi—"

"tentu saja aku tahu, saat itu aku ingin mengembalikan buku dan tidak jadi.. hikss.. aku sungguh sakit, Chanyeol. kau.. kau.. hikss" Baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. hatinya terlalu sakit jika harus mengingat semua adegan yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan Sandara Park. kakak senior mereka ketika diperpustakaan sekolah tadi

"ta-tapi dia yang memintanya, Baek"

"tidak! aku mendengarnya, Chanyeol. kalian sama-sama menginginkannya."

"..."

hening sejenak.

"kau begitu tidak menghargai perasaanku... hikss"

"keluar sekarang" tukas Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun sontak mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak terduga.

"Yeol.."

"aku bilang keluar sekarang!"

"hikss.."

bukk!

dan Baekhyun benar-benar keluar setelahnya.

"Aarrghh"

Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar erangan frustasi Chanyeol itu. tapi dia lebih memilih pergi dari sana dan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi. termasuk fakta bahwa semalamnya ia dan Chanyeol bercinta.

"hikss.. Chanyeol, aku kecewa padamu.."

Chanyeol rasa dia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya. namun dia tidak ada niat sama sekalinuntuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"terserah dia sajalah" dan mobilnya kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n: maaf kalo banyak banget typo.. oh iya ada yg bilang ya kalo cb jadiaannya kecepetan. saya sengaja, nah ntar mereka putus trus Chanyeolnya balik ke asal. sifatnya yang buruk itu balik lagi. tungguin aja ya kelanjutannya.. see yaa~


	15. Chapter 14 - Cry Again

_**Chapter 14 - Cry Again**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- soundtrack (Cry Again - Davichi)**_

 **.**

saat ini Jongin tengah berada dipersimpangan mini market. dia baru saja habis berbelanja cemilan dan beberapa keperluannya disana. tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok namja mungil yang familiar tengah berjalan dengan tergesa sambil membekap mulutnya dengan lengannya. itu seperti Baekhyun.

Jongin segera mendekati namja yang mencoba menyebrang jalan itu.

bruummm

suara motor _herley_ itu mengegetkan namja bersurai emas itu.

namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. dan seketika keduanya sama-sama terkaget.

"Baekhyun?"

"Jongin-ssi?"

Hening sejenak

Jongin menatap Baekhyun bingung. sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk dengan hidung yang merah. sedangkan matanya tertutupi poni berwarna emasnya.

"eung..."

"..."

"kenapa kau bi—YA, BAEKHYUN. KAU MENANGIS?!" Jongin kaget bukan main saat melihat namja mungil itu menahan isakannya.

Baekhyun mematap Jongin dengan mata _puppy_ nya yang imut itu, lalu menggeleng kuat membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"a—"

"naik kemotorku biar aku antar pulang"

"a-aniya... gwenchanayo"

"naik atau aku—?"

"..."

Baekhyun memanyunkwn bibir _cherry_ saat mendengar ucapan—atau ancaman Jongin selanjutnya yang ia keluarkan dari bibir tebalnya agar Baekhyun menuruti perintahnya itu.

"hey, jangan cemberut... kamu mau aku cium huh?"

"yaa"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan menyeka airmatanya dengan lengan _blazer_ nya yang kebesaran itu lalu menaiki jok belakang motor besar Jongin.

"pakai ini"

Jongin memberikan Baekhyun sebuah helm. bagai anak _pudle_ , Baekhyun menurut saja dan memakai helm kebesaran itu. bagaimanapun ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menyusahkan Jongin—walau Jongin tidak merasa seperti itu.

"anak pintar!" Jongin menepuk kepala Baekhyun yang tertutupi dengan helm itu.

"aww"

Jongin tertawa melihat kearah kaca spionnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu karena helm yang kebesaran hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"aku tidak bisa melihat..."

"haha... kau tidak akan apa-apa jika seperti itu, _pudle_ manis."

blushh

pipi Baekhyun merona manis membuat Jongin terkekeh. dan mulai melajukan motornya membelah hiruk pikuk perkotaan yang selalu menyibukkan dirinya.

 **.**

diluar dugaan sebelumnya, ternyata Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun sedari tadi. dan tentu saja ia melihat adegan itu.

Jongin yang mengantar Baekhyun pulang. oh jangan lupakan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar indah dipinggang namja tan itu. dan Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia cemburu.

"dasar penikung"

bugg

Chanyeol meninju _daskboard_ mobilnya melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"dan kau, Baekhyun... kau ternyata benar tidak menganggapku. kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama pria lain. tapi kau mengabaikan laranganku agar jangan bersama pria lain selain aku."

"...memuakkan"

tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu. pria tampan itu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dijok belakangnya lalu mengotak-atik isi ponsel pintar itu.

"halo..."

tak lama terdengar sahutan dari line seberang.

"..."

"ya, ikuti Jongin dan antar namja dibelakangnya hingga kerumahnya dengan selamat... begal motornya"

"..."

"jangan sampai ada lecet sedikitpun ditubuh mulusnya. atau kepalamu akan hilang"

"..."

"ya ya, tenang saja. komisimu akan aku naikkan menjadi 3 kali lipat jika kau berhasil membuat Jongin celaka"

"..."

"aku tidak peduli! sekarang dia bukan lagi temanku! laksanakan suruhanku atau kau akan kupecat sekarang juga!"

"..."

"aku tak mau tahu soal itu. jika besok aku masih melihat batang hidungnya disekolah. istrimu akan jadi taruhannya!"

"..."

"ya terserah kau sajalah"

tuutt tuutt

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

drttt drttt

"hei, ponselmu bergetar" ucap Jongin namun tak dapat terdemgar demgan jelas oleh Baelhyun karena ia memggunakan helm.

"hah?"

"ponselmu..."

"oh..." ia merogoh saku _blazer_ nya yang sedari tadi memamg tertempel dengan punggung belakang Jongin karena ia berposisi memeluknya.

"halo? ini siapa?"

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun, kaukah itu?"

Baekhyun menatap aneh kearah ponselnya seolah ponselnya adalah orang yang menelponnya itu.

"nde... ige... nugusseyeo?"

"Airin... aku Lee Airin... kau masih ingat?"

"Lee Airin?.. nugu?"

"aisshh. masa kau tidak ingat dengan sahabatmu sendiri sih?!"

"..."

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat nama yang ia rasa familiar itu dengan sebisanya. tapi ia tak dapat mengingatnya barang sedikitpun.

"kenapa?" tanya Jongin dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"halo, ByunBaek? kau dengar aku?"

"Ai—ahh. nde, Airin! ya kau kemana saja huh? dan darimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku?"

"si bulat mana? oh ya, sekarang aku akan kembali menetap diSeoul! yeayy!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. gadis yang menyebut dirinya Airin itu malah berceloteh ria diseberang.

"Mwo? Jeongmalyo?"

"hmm... oh ya, apa kabarmu eoh? kupikir Kyungsoo masih sama seperti dulu, suka mengoceh"

"baik, hehe. ya, tidak ada yang berubah pada kami. bahkan kupikir kaulah yang akan berubah dan berpura tidak mengenalku."

"ya mana mungkin aku seperti itu... kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku, Baek."

"aigoo... aku tidak mungkin dapat melupakan sa—AWW!"

Airin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara terialan nyaring Baekhyun dari telpon genggamnya.

"Baek, Baekhyun kau masih disana?"

"Airin-ah, aww... sakiitt"

"Baekhyun!?"

"Airin-ah, to-tolong a—"

tuuttt tuuttt

"Baekhyun?! kau jangan bercanda. apa yang terjadi?!"

merasa tak ada jawaban Airin menatap kearah ponselnya yamg ternyata sambungannya sudah terputus.

"...ada apa ini..."

.

"kalian siapa?!" tanya Baekhyun kepada dua orang pria berfostur tegap dengan otot yang kekar yang baru saja menyalip motor Jongin. pas sekali saat ditikungan, untung saja tidak sampai terjadi kecelakaan.

"apa mau kalian?" tanya Jongin tetap dengan nada santainya.

para lelaki berotot itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang Jongin hingga harus membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus turun dan membalas serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Baekhyun panik saat perkelahian antara Jongin dan para laki-laki tidak dikenal itu terjadi tanpa ia bisa lerai dengan teriakan.

"Jongin!"

"kau pulang bersamaku, manis" tiba-tiba seorang mencolek dagunya membuat Baekhyun menoleh sinis dan menjauh dengan refleks. pria itu tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dengan paksa hingga membuatnya terasa sakit.

"hikss... lepas!"

"diamlah! tuan Chanyeol akan memotong komisi kami jika kau tidak mau mengikuti perintahku!"

deg!

"a-apa? Chan... Chanyeol?"

mata Baekhyun berair saat melihat kedepannya. Jongin yang sedang berkelahi dengan tiga pria berbadan kekar lainnya. dan ia nampak telah babak-belur.

"hikss... kapan mereka datang... kenapa banyak sekali"

"jangan takut manis, aku hanya menuruti perintah tuan muda untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"hikss, jangan sentuh aku! bisa pulang sendiri!"

"kau ini keras kepala ya!" pria itu menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun. dan Baekhyun terus saja menolaknya dengan cara mendorong pria berbadan empat kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

adegan tarik menarik itu berlangsung lama hingga pada akhirnya pria berbadan besar mulai jengah dan mendorong kasar tubuh Baekhyun hingga menyebabkannya terjerembab keaspal dan menyebabkan pipinya lecet dan berdarah karena kuatnya dorongan sang pria kepada dirinya.

"Baekyun-ah!" teriak Jongin panik bukan kepalang. dia segera berdiri dari jatuhnya akibat pukulan telak pada perutnya oleh salah satu pria kekar itu.

niatnya sudah bulat. mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat. entah ada kekuatan tambahan darimana

satu orang gugur, dua orang gugur hingga akhirnya keempat pria itu berhasil ia kalahkan. setelah itu Jongin berlari mendekati Baekhyun dengan ekspresi khawatir yang kentara.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak a—"

"hikss... aku tidak apa-apa. maafkan aku Jongin-ssi, maafkan aku..."

"hei kenapa menangis?" Jongin mengusak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"kau... hiks... apakah sakit?" mata _puppy_ itu membuat Jongin menggeram tertahan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"sudah jangan pikirkan aku, aku tak apa. ayo pulang"

"hikss... terimakasih"

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

Jongin memang tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi dikeroyok seperti tadi oleh lelaki berbadan tegap itu. tapi ia tahu. ini pasti ada hubunganya dengan Baekhyun.

hingga saat mereka sampai didepan gerbang rumah Baekhyun pun keduanya masih saling diam hingga Baekhyun melontarkan kata 'terimakasih' dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jongin lalu melesat pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

saat ini Luhan tengah berada ditoilet pria dilantai dua. namja berperawakan cina itu menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. dia sedikit kesal dengan lekuk wajahnya yang cenderung...cantik?

ia menghela nafas panjang lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang keluar dari _wastafel_ itu.

clekk

bugg

Luhan menatap kearah pintu toilet yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tinggi menyeramkan Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya. Luhan lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali keaktivitasnya sebelumnya. membasuh wajahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah _wastafel_ disamping Luhan lalu memutar keran berwarna putih itu.

crashh

air dari _wastafel_ yang Chanyeol buka berbunyi nyaring mangalahkan suara air yang keluar dari _wastafel_ yang Luhan gunakan.

"sudah kukatakan jauhi kekasihku"

"..."

"apa kau tak punya telinga?"

Luhan menutup keran wastafelnya dan menatap Chanyeol sinis lalu menata rambutnya yamg juga terkena air dengan jari-jarinya. merasa diabaikan, Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"apa kau tuli hah?!"

"memangmya kau siapa melarang-larangku untuk mendekati Byun Baekhyun?"

"aku Park Chanyeol anak pemilik sekolah ini! dan tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat membantah ucapanku!"

Luhan melemparkan tatapan meremehkan. membuat Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya geram.

"berhentilah menjadi Park Chanyeol yang sombong. memangnya dengan sikap sombong dan angkuhmu itu. apakah selama ini kau mendapat kebahagiaan melebihi rasa cinta? apa selama ini kau merasa bahagia dengan segala macam harta mewah serta glamor dan uang yang berlimpah?. kutegaskan Chanyeol-ah, hingga sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatimu jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu...

jujur saja. aku sangat prihatin melihat hidupmu yang terpontang-panting hanya demi mencari kepuasan pribadi dan ingin dipuja banyak orang. tapi kupikir cara itu salah besar, aku tahu kau butuh cinta. tetapi kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui yang sesungguhnya kepada publik kalau kau... tak lebih dari sekedar manusia biasa yang lemah"

BUGH!

"jaga ucapanmu, Xi Luhan! dan kutegaskan bahwa aku bukanlah manusia lemah, anak mami!" Chanyeol mencengkram kasar kerah kemeja putih Luhan hingga membuat namja yang lebih pendek ikut terangkat. Luhan melemparkan tatapan andalannya—sinis.

"..."

"apa? kau bilang aku apa?"

"ANAK MA—"

BUGH!

"haha. kau memang anak mami, bukan?"

"ya setidaknya aku masih diperhatikan dan masih diberi kasih sayang serta cinta oleh ibuku. bukan anak yang diabaikan dan bahkan dibenci oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri"

entah memang berniat menyindir Chanyeol atau tidak. Perkataan Luhan amat menggores hati terdalam Chanyeol. perlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Luhan menyeka darah disisi bibirnya yang pecah. lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"mencintainya memang begitu menyakitkan. aku rasa aku akan menyerah pada takdir. jika memang ia jodohku. ia tak akan kemana-mana. tapi Mama juga menjodohkanku dengan Oh Sehun..."

"...aku harus bagaimana? aku tidak mencintainya..."

Luhan menutup matanya lelah.

 **.**

waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. tak terasa Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih enggan bertegur sapa selama lima hari ini. tak ada niat barang sedikitpun untuk saling bertegur sapa bahkan saat keduanya berpapasanpun mereka seolah tak melihat dan saling mengabaikan.

dan yang paling pusing dan risih dengan hubungan canggung antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu adalah Kyungsoo. setiap hari ia selalu menceramahi Baekhyun tanpa rasa bosan sedikitpun. Jongin bahkan sampai jengah mendengarnya.

"ohh ayolah, Kim Kyungsoo. apa kau tak bosan terus mengoceh setiap hari? kau seperti ibuku saja tahu? berisik. telingaku sampai sakit tahu"

"ya jangan suka seenaknya menggonta-ganti margaku, bodoh! dan aku menceramahinya bukan tanpa alasan. dia ini sudah kusuruh untuk memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan untuk menerima Chanyeol tapi dia malah ngeyel dan tak mendengarkanku karena kemarin kau malah membelanya. aku tidak berpihak pada Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun karena kurasa waktu itu dia hanya nafsu saja dan mulut buayanya dengan indahnya meluncurkan kata-kata manis yang sebenarnya racun itu. tapi kurasa ini adalah salahmu!"

"hah? aku?"

"hikss... apa hubungannya coba?"

tiba-tiba...

brakk

 **.**

 **.**

 _'ayo berjumpa dicafe langganan kita dahulu'_

isi pesan dari Airin adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun terlihat amat manis dengan setelan _sweter_ krem tajutan sang eomma serta celana katun hitam panjang dan _sneakers_ putih andalannya.

dia menatap jam didinding kamarnya lalu mengambil kunci motornya yang berada dinakas lalu beranjak ketempat tujuannya.

"eomma, aku pergi"

"nde hati-hati sayang"

\- skip

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan tak kala ia memasuki cafe lamgganannya sewaktu menginjak bangku JHS itu. mencari sosok yamg lama tak pernah ia lihat. Lee Airin. sahabatnya sewaktu JHS bersama Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyunnie!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan seketika menemukan sahabat lamanya itu dengan setelan baju santai dan pita pink kecil yang ia selipkan disampimg poniya.

"Airin..."

Baekhyun mendudukkan pantat sintalnya dikursi kosong dihadapan Airin lalu menatap tak percaya gadis itu.

"kau benar Lee Airin yang kukenal?"

"nde?"

"tak kusangka kau dapat berubah sedrastis ini. dahulu gayamu seperti anak laki-laki, dan tindik dilidahmu..."

"aku memutuskan menjadi wanita tulen saja. hehe. soalnya tidak ada lelaki yang mau mendekatiku jika gayaku seperti itu."

"syukurlah"

"ya kenapa kau bertambah cantik saja eoh?!"

"huh?"

"aku curiga. jangan-jangan kau ini perempuan"

"mwo?!"

"hehe. bercanda"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"mau pesan apa?"

" _frapuccino_..."

" _ok_ , _wait_ _a_ _minute_ " Airin beranjak pergi untuk memesan minuman. Baekhyun menatapnya sambil terkekeh.

"dia bahkan menggunakan _heels_ " Baekhyun ingat ketika Airin berjanji dihadapannya dan Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak pernah akan mengenakan _heels_. bahkan ketika di JHS dahulu, Airin menggunakan celana.

tak lama ia kembali dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

"ngomong-ngomong kamu akan memyambung sekolah dimana?"

"aku akan istirahat dahulu sebulan. baru setelah itu appa akan mengatur urusan sekolahku"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"aku rindu pada Kyungsoo"

"dia sibuk..."

Airin memajukan bibirnya.

"kau tahu? aku sudah punya kekasih sekarang..."

"Mwo? jeongmalyeo? siapa pria beruntung itu? yaa, beritahu akuu" Baekhyun berbinar.

"hihi. namanya Chanyeol. dia sangat baik padaku, dan juga... sangat tampan"

DEG!

bagai terkena sengatan listrik. tubuh Baekhyun membeku seolah lontaran kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis didepannya ini adalah aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi yang dapat melumpuhkan seluruh saraf ditubuhnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. gadis bersurai cokelat tua itu melembaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Baekhyun. bingung dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabat lamanya itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

"ya, Byun Baekhyun?!"

"ahh?"

"kamu kenapa? apa ada yang salah?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya gugup.

"ehm... tidak apa-apa. ngomong-ngomong... nama aslinya siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol... kau kenal kan? itu... dia adalah adiknya Hyomin eonni, yang dahulu kelasnya sebelahan dengan kelas kita itu lho, Baek. kau masih ingat kan? nah... semalam dia menembakku~ astagaaa sudah lama dia menarik perhatianku, dan bayangkan saja. aku menyukainya sejak JHS dahulu. dan aku juga sedikit putus asa saat aku dan orangtuaku harus pindah keAthena waktu itu. dan sekarang saat kami kembali menetap diSeoul, dan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. dan aku tidak mengka ini bisa terjadi, Baek... apalagi dia semakin tampan... dan jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaanku saat inii... aaa astaga aku mulai gila"

gadis itu terus berceloteh panjang lebar tentang bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini dan bahkan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi dan suasana hati namja cantik didepannya. Baekhyun.

lagi-lagi Airin dibuat bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam itu.

"Baek, kau sakit?"

"ehmm... oh iya, aku lupa. tadi eomma menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. ada pesanan yang harus aku antar"

"pesanan apa?"

"ehm... itu... eomma membuka usaha katering dan yang mengantarkannya adalah aku... ja-jadi aku permisi ya"

"oh iya, tidak apa-apa, Baek. tapi kita akan berjumpa lain waktu lagi kan?"

"ya, kalau aku ada waktu luang sih. hehe"

"huh dasar sok sibuk. yasudah pulang sana! hehe bercanda."

"tak apa, aku pergi dahulu ya..."

"iya sampai jumpa!'

"..."

Baekhyun segera menaiki motornya dan memasang helmnya lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan cafe itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

tess

tess

tetes demi tetes airmata Baekhyun turun dari kedua bola bening matanya. pandangannya perih. hatinya berdenyut sakit.

pria yang ia kagumi dan ia cintai sejak lama dan terlebih masih berstatus 'kekasih'nya tega mempermainkan cintanya sedemikian rumitnya hingga seperti ini.

"sudah dua wanita... hikss"

"...sakit, Yeol..."

hidung serta mata Baekhyun memerah karena tangisannya. bahkan pengendara disampingnya juga ikut memperhatikannya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"...jika aku tahu mencintaimu dapat membuatku menjadi sakit seperti ini. mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu..."

"...tapi... a-aku tidak bisa... hikss... aku... aku terlalu lemah"

"bodoh... menjijikkan... dan memuakkan..."

"...hikss"

Baekhyun terus melajukan motornya tanpa ia sadari dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. dia membenarkan letak helmnya dan menatao kedepannya.

seketika pupil matanya melebar saat melihat cahaya kuning terang yang tak jauh dari kendaraannya.

"...mobil conteiner"

Baekhyun seketika panik. dia mencakram rem motornya namun.

"...remnya tidak berfungsi... hikss... ya tuhan... tolong aku"

TIIINN TIIINN

dan...

BRAAKKK!

Baekhyun merasakan persendiannya kaku, matanya berat, dan kepalanya pusing luar biasa.

banyak orang menggerumbuninya serta beberapa pengendara lain yang juga terlibat dalam insiden itu.

darah segar keluar dari pelipis serta betisnya. namun rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya.

matanya terasa berat dan kabur. rasanya ia ingin tidur panjang untuk meredakan sedikit lelah dan rasa sakitnya.

"...Chanyeollie"

dan ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa setelahnya.

.

Crangg!

Deg!

dada Chanyeol terasa sesak. peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. dan perasaannya tidak enak.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menyebutkan nama itu. nama seorang yang ia cintai namun ia permainkan. rongga dada Chanyeol terasa amat sesak. sangking sesaknya, Chanyeol seperti tidak dapat memghirup oksigen lagi. dadanya seperti kekurangan pasokan udara.

"ya tuhan... apa yang terjadi..." dia menatap kearah bingkai foto Baekhyun yang biasa ia letakkan diatad nakas yang kini telah menjadi serpihan kaca itu. sambil memegang dadanga yang terasa nyeri Chanyeol memungut selembar kertas foto yang sedikit lecet akibat terkena serpihan kaca itu. lalu memeluknya erat.

"...Baekhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N:

haiii sori lelet apdet... njir adakah yg masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? maaf ya kalo banyak typo. terus geje... saran saya sih ya baca chap ini sambil denger lagunnya Davichi eonni yg Cry Again. wekawekaweka/diseleminkesumur/ saran dan masukan ditunggu. sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya~~

love yaa~~


	16. Chapter 15 - Away

_**Chapter 15 - Away**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **soundtrack - (Cry Cry ballad ver - T-Ara)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

disebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat yang menyengat. seorang namja mungil terbaring diatas ranjang empuk disalah satu kamar ruang rawat inap VVIP.

tubuhnya penuh dengan alat-alat medis yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang dapat membuatnya masih dapat hidup meski raganya pergi entah kemana.

selang infus tertanam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. ia bernafas menggunakan alat bantu berupa selang kecil transparan yang ditaruh diantara hidung bawah dan bibir atasnya.

sebenarnya ia berada diruang serba mewah itu bukan tanpa alasan. ia mengalami cidera serius dan harus membuatnya terpaksa diopname dirumah sakit serba mewah itu.

namja itu—Baekhyun. hanya berkutik diatas ranjangnya tanpa pergerakan apapun. membuat sang Ibu—Byun Hyuna hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah apapun yang ditangkap oleh matanya. sembari menggenggam tangan dingin anak semata wayangnya yang merupakan satu-satunya tujuannya untuk terus hidup dengan melawan penyakitnya yang selama ini ia rahasiakan dengan rapat. dan hanya ia dan dokter pribadi masa lampaunya yang mengetahuinya.

memang merupakan hal yang sedikit ganjil bagi orang-orang yang mengetahui latar belakang Baekhyun karena dapat menginap dirumah sakit mewah itu. namun tidak ada yang mustahil jika itu semua didalangi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ya. dialah yang sengaja memesan kamar inap itu untuk sang kekasih mungil.

dia belum berani menemui Baekhyun barang sekejap. menahan keras rasa rindunya sekeras bebatuan pantai yang terus diterjang oleh ombak. dan ia sekeras mungkin menahan agar dirinya tetap utuh meski setiap detik demi detik deburan ombak itu mengikis rasa kuatnya dan hampir saja meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

dia amat merasa bersalah dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian tabrak lari yang dialami Baekhyun sejak pulang dari _cafe_ itu usai menemui sahabat lamanya yang ternyata juga berstatus pacar kekasihnya. Airin.

dan selama itu pula Baekhyun tak pernah membuka matanya kembali.

mata yang selalu Chanyeol idamkan. dan ingin ia lihat dengan sangat. bibir tipis nan menggoda yang tersenyum malu namun terlihat manis saat ia menggodanya. kedua lengan mungil yang memeluk erat leher maupun punggungnya. jemari lentik yang mengusap halus wajahnya. hidung bangir yang ingin selalu ia gesekkan dengan hidung mancungnya. suara halus nan cemprengnya... Chanyeol rindu pada semua hal yang menyangkut dirinya dan Baekhyun. dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia amat menyesali perbuatannya yang bukan lagi menduakan Baekhyun. namun menigakannya. bahkan ia bermain dengan banyak wanita sejak kejadian pertengkarannya dan Baekhyun ketika didalam mobilnya.

kedua kelopak matanya memang tertutup, namun hatinya terjaga. dia tidak sepenuhnya tertidur. dia hanya tidak mampu membuka matanya entah kenapa. namun telinganya selalu dapat menangkap suara keributan dikiri-kanannya. suara dokter saat memeriksanya. suara tangisan dan permohonan sang eomma yang sangat merindukannya dan menginginkannya untuk segera terbangun dari tidur panjang tak bertepi yang entah sampai kapan berakhir. suara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang selalu bertengkar kecil saat keduanya mendapat giliran menjaga Baekhyun.

tak ada yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol selalu menjenguknya dan selalu membawakan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya sia-sia karena makanan itu tidak ada yang ingin menyentuhnya hingga pagi hari. dan berakhirnya makanan itu ditempat sampah. menjenguk yang dilakukan Chanyeol bukan artian menjenguk dalam definisi orang biasa pada umumnya melihatnya secara langsung. tetapi hanya mengintip dibalik celah kecil lubang kunci yang terdapat pada gagang pintu.

Chanyeol hanya berani menaruh makan-makanan yang ia harap dapat Baekhyun makan setelah ia sadar dari komanya itu didepan ruangan dimana tempat Baekhyun berada serta seikat bunga dengan catatan yang sama pada setiap harinya _'cepatlah sembuh, maafkan aku. aku merindukanmu, Baekbee'_ dan jus _strawberry_. dia mengetuk pintunya agar seseorang yang sedang menjaga Baekhyun saat itu membukakannya dan mengambil semua pemberiannya. dan setelah mengetuk pintu ia segera berlari keluar lobi rumah sakit lalu pulang.

sungguh pria yang pengecut.

namun tidak ada satupun yang melihat aksinya itu karena Chanyeol melakukannya ketika masa jam sibuk. sekitar pukul sembilan malam.

pada suatu hari ketika setelah sekian lama Baekhyun dirawat disana tanpa uang sepeserpun yang keluar dari kantong Ibunya itu. kamar itu diketuk oleh seseorang hingga beberapa kali.

Hyuna beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan mengendap untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu lewat kaca bening bertirai hijau disamping pintu. dan yang ia lihat adalah sesosok pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam juga topi hitam dan masker sedang menulis sesuatu dikertas kecil lalu menaruhnya diatas sebuket bunga lili putih dan violet yanf terlihat apik. disamping bunga itu terdapat keresek hitam serta sebuah buku seperti buku harian berwarna orange tua.

lelaki itu berjongkok dihadapan bunga yang ia taruh didepan pintu itu lalu menciumnya lama. Hyuna sontak saja kaget akan tingkah aneh pemuda berjaket hitam tebal itu. pemuda itu berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mengetuk pintu—sekali lagi. lalu menghilang dibalik dinding. Hyuna memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh tak enak.

"lelaki?"

"...apa maksudnya?"

"...kupikir anakku adalah normal..."

clekk

dia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan untuk melihat sosok pria misterius itu.

"jadi dia yang menaruh semua ini setiap harinya disini?"

"untuk apa?"

Hyun mengambil semua barang serta makanan itu lalu menutup pintu kamar inap Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

lalu menaruhnya dinakas.

 _'cepatlah sembuh, maafkan aku. aku merindukanmu, Baekbee'_

"Baekbee? jika tidak salah aku pernah mendengar anak itu menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu..."

ttokk ttokk ttok

sebuah ketukan yang berasal dari pintu itu lagi-lagi membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkaget. ia berjalan kearah jendela dan menyibak sedikit gorden itu. ah. itu nyonya Zhang beserta anak sulung dan suaminya. Hyuna membenarkan pakaiannya lalu membukakan pintu dengan sopan untuk sang majikan.

"nyonya... tuan... tuan muda" seperti biasa. Hyuna membungkuk sopan terlebih dahulu kepada sang majikan. nyonya Zhang dan tuan Zhang tersenyum menanggapi. namun tidak dengan pumuda yang berdiri diambang pintu itu. dia—Yixing hanya menatap sinis keseluruh penjuru ruangan. lalu kembali menatap sang Mama.

"ma, kenapa harus menjenguk si miskin itu sih! padahal sebentar lagi ada pemotretan yang harus kulakukan! sudah bosan aku melihat wajah Ibunya setiap hari dan aku juga tidak ingin melihat wajah lelaki miskin itu!"

"Yixing!" tuan Zhang hampir saja setengah berteriak. namun ia segera ingat bahwa ia kini tengah berada dirumah sakit terlebih ada orang yang sedang mengalami koma diatas ranjang sana. nyonya Zhang hanya tersenyum tak enak kepada Hyuna dan ditanggapi dengan gelengan halus oleh Hyuna.

"silahkan masuk, nyonya, tuan, tuan muda"

"aku tidak mau satu ruangan dengan orang miskin! lama-lama aku juga bisa menjadi orang miskin. ewhh"

"Kau. masuk. atau akan kuhajar habis-habisan kau disana" perkataan tegas tuan Zhang membuat Yixing mendesis dan menuruti perkataan sang Papa.

"maafkan kami baru bisa menjenguk anakmu, sekarang."

"tidak apa-apa, nyonya. bukan masalah. dan jengukan ini sungguh adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi saya"

"ajuhmma bisa saja, kami baru tahu jika Baekhyun ternyata dirawat di-ICU. tadi kami tersesat dan malah memasuki setiap ruang UGD" keluh nyonya Zhang. diangguki suaminya. Hyuna tertawa kecil.

"saya lupa mengaktifkan ponsel saya, nyonya. maafkan saya"

"tak apa. lagipula sekarang kami telah menjenguknya"

Yixing menatap jengah kearah orang-orang itu. entah apanyang membuatnya hingga berjalan mendekati meja nakas disamping tiang infus. dia menatap sebuket bunga yang entah kenapa mengundang penasarannya. bukan bunga itu. tapi secarik kertas yang terdapat disana.

"ini..."

mata Yixing memicing. dia kenal betul tulisan itu.

"...Chanyeol?!"

tiga orang lain yang sedang berbincang itu langsung mengalihkan kepalanya kepada namja bersurai coklat gelap itu.

"Chanyeol? kamu mengenalnya?"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanga sinis kepada Hyuna.

"tentu saja. dia adah mantan kekasihku. dan asal kau tau saja, anakmu tengah menjalin hubungan dengannya"

deg!

"a-apa? ma-maksudmu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran?!"

"memangnya apa lagi? TTM?!"

"ti-tidak mungkin!"

keluarga itu menatap kearah Hyuna aneh. tidak termasuk tuan Zhang.

"Baekhyun adalah pria normal. anakku adalah normal!"

"tapi kenyataannya memang begitu wanita tua~!"

"Yixing!" nyonya Zhang melototkan matanya membuat anak itu memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"maaf sebelumnya ajuhmma. bukannya saya bermaksud berniat lancang atau apa. tapi..."

"kau juga harus menghargai privasi anakmu... tapi... Baekhyun berhak menentukan kehidupannya untuk masa depannya"

"tidak, nyonya. saya tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki. saya adalah yang melahirkannya. dan pasangannya adalah seorang perempuan, bukan seorang laki-laki pula."

"aku mengerti... tapi... setidaknya jika kau tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan prianya. setidaknya nanti kau berbicara baik-baik pada Baekhyun perihal kau tidak menyukai jika dia berhubungan dengan seorang pria."

"..."

"hiks... terimakasih, nyonya. anda sungguh pengertian" nyonya Zhang tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung pembantunya itu pelan.

"sama-sama, ajuhmma. oh iya."

nyonya Zhang membuka tas branditnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat tebal. dia menatap Hyuna dan Baekhyun secara bergantian lalu meraih sebelah tangan Hyuna dan menaruh amplop itu disana. Hyuna terlihat dungu.

"maaf, nyonya?... ini..."

"terimalah, ajuhmma. saya harap ini bisa sedikit membantu untuk membayar sedikit tebusan Baekhyun."

"tapi nyonya..."

"terimalah, ajuhmma. anda begitu begitu baik pada keluarga kami. jika ajuhmma tidak ada entah bagaimana nasib kebersihan rumah kami" nyonya Zhang melotot kearah suaminya karena ucapan terakhirnya yang menyebalkan.

"ma, kenapa sih. pake acara mellow drama gini. iyuwhh"

Hyuna menunduk tidak enak.

"jangan pikirkan ucapan anak itu. mulutnya memang kekurangan makanan. sekarang simpan uang ini baik-baik ya"

"te-terimakasih, nyonya"

"ya. kalau begitu kami pulang?"

"terimakasih telah menjenguk Baekhyun, nyonya, tuan, tuan muda. ini suatu kehormatan bagi saya"

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, jika anakmu telah sadar hubungilah kami."

"iya, nyonya. sekali lagi terimakasih."

"ya, kami pergi dulu"

"sampai jumpa"

nyonya dan tuan Zhang membungkukkan badan kecil dan dibalas dengan bungkukan dalam oleh Hyuna. Yixing hanya melipat tangannya didepan dada dan melemparkan tatapan sinis. lalu kemudian pintu tertutup.

Hyuna menghela nafas panjang dan menatap amplop coklat muda ditangannya. lalu beranjak duduk disamping anaknya.

"Baekkie..."

"..." Baekhyun bergeming.

"bangunlah, nak"

dia lalu beranjak untuk mengambil sebuket bunga yang ternyata dari Chanyeol itu lalu menaruhnya diatas dada Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut.

"semua ini adalah pemberian, Chanyeol..."

"temanmu itu. eomma pikir kalian hanya berteman saja"

"eomma benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. kata tuan muda kau dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan."

Hyuna tak bisa menahan isakannya. jujur saja dia kecewa. kecewa akan anaknya yang ternyata menjalin hubungan antar sesama jenis.

setahunya Chanyeol adalah teman Baekhyun. ya, Baekhyun selama ini tak pernah memberitahu kepada sang Ibu perihal hubungannga dengan Chanyeol. karena Ibunya hanya menyetujui jika anaknya menjalin hubungan bersama perempuan. alias normal. namun sayangnya Baekhyun adalah seorang gay alias percintaan hubungan sesama jenis yang dilakukan oleh kaum lelaki dan lelaki pula. dan ia tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan jika ia adalah seorang gay.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika ibunya tengah terisak pilu saat ini. namun ia bisa apa? jangankan menangkan ibunya. membuka mata saja rasanya sungguh sangat sulit.

tok tok tok

ckleekk

pintu terbuka kecil dan menampakkan sosok tinggi Chanyeol dibalik pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya terbuka. pria itu mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit. Hyuna tersenyum. mencoba berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"ajuhmma..."

"Chanyeol ah..."

"a-aku..."

"bisakah kamu menjaga Baekhyun sebentar? ajuhmma ingin membeli beberapa keperluan dimini market"

"ti-tidak masalah... ajuhmma. aku juga ingin menjenguk... temanku"

ada ucapan sedikit tidak enak yang diucapkan Chanyeol dari kata terakhirnya. namun Hyuna mencoba biasa-biasa saja. dia tersenyun lembut lalu beranjak keluar tanpa kata-kata lagi.

setelah pintu ditutup. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega. lelaki itu membuka masker yang dikenakannya lalu membiarkannya tetap tergantung pada telinganya.

"Baekhyun ah..." Chanyeol menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. dia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi semenyedihkan ini. ia mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun. duduk disofa disampingnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini. pria itu menggenggam tangannya pelan karena tak mau menyakitinya. dan membisikkan kata-kata maaf serta raut penyesalan yang selalu tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Baekhyun ah... maafkan aku..."

"..."

"kumohon... bangunlah, Baek"

"..."

Chanyeol menyatukan jari mereka dan mensejajarkannya. lalu menyenderkan kepalanya disisi ranjang sambil memainkan cincin couple yang mereka beli tak lama kemarin.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kamu mengenal Airin. sebenarnya aku sengaja menjalin hubungan dengannya agar kau cemburu..."

"..."

Baekhyun bergeming.

"namun ia seperti menganggap hubungan itu serius."

"..."

"percayalah. bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu, Baek..."

"..."

"bangunlah. apa enaknya sih tidur lama seperti itu. kau tidak kasihan padaku huh?"

"..."

bagai bicara dengan patung. Chanyeol merasa amat bodoh sekarang. ia menyeka satu titik air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata terpejam Baekhyun. ia tahu Baekhyun pasti mendengar semua ucapannya. hanya saja ia tidak bisa menyahut.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya lalu mensejajarlan wajahnya kehadapan wajah pucat Baekhyun. dan...

cupp

Cklekk

"an—"

Deg!

tubuh gadis yang baru saja ingin memasuki ruangan _exclusive_ itu membeku. ia menganga tak percaya kearah pria tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol ikut menolehkan kepalanya dan seketika alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sosok gadis bermata kucing itu.

"Airin?"

"...aku kecewa padamu!"

gadis itu—Lee Airin segera berlari keluar lobi rumah sakit dengan air mata yang tak terbendung.

suara _heels_ sangat kentara memenuhi lorong-lorong rumah sakit hingga akhirnya gadis itu menaiki sebuah taksi meninggalkan kawasan rumah sakit.

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah pintu.

"berlebihan..." cibirnya dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya lalu menutup pintu yang masih terbuka dengan sangat pelan. lalu kembali mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi tunggal yang sengaja ia taruh disamping ranjang.

pria itu kembali memainkan jari-jarinya diselipan lengan Baekhyun sambil menatap kosong kearah wajahnya.

"Baek... kau mendengarku?"

"aku yakin kau dengar, Baek..."

"...bangunlah. aku merindukanmu..."

 **.**

Airin tak percaya bahwa itu adalah Park Chanyeol yang kemarin memohon untuk menjadi kekasihnya dengan sangat.

Baekhyun sahabatnya...

"dasar namja jalang! tidak tau terimakasih!"

"pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan Park Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya. termasuk menyingkirkan namja miskin itu."

"tunggu hitungan hari saja, kau pasti akan... piiip"

Airin menyeka air matanya dan lalu tersenyum meremahkan. terlihat menyeramkan.

oh. sepertinya musuh Baekhyun akan bertambah satu. dan ia cukup berbahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun ingin saja membuka matanya kembali seperti biasa. namun ia tak bisa. matanya terasa sakit dan panas. begitupun hatinya. ia berada dialam serba putih dengan cahaya menyilaukan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terduduk disebuah hamparan rumput ilalang yang menari-nari tertiup angin. ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos kebesaran dan juga celana katun putih.

ia menatap keseluruh penjuru dimana tempat ia berada. sejauh mata mandang hanya tampak langit cerah berawan dan rumput ilalang serta bunga tulip putih yang terlihat sangat indah.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berlarian kesana-kemari dengan tertawa lepas seakan tak ada beban lagi yang menggantung dipundaknya.

wajahnya terlihat beribu kali lebih bersinar dan pikirannya benar-benar lepas. Baekhyun berlari dengan girang tanpa memperdulikan jika ia sedang tak menggunakan alas kaki. memetik beberapa _dandelion_ dan meniupnya. lalu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang runcing.

"akhirnya aku bebas!" teriak Baekhyun lepas seraya mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit.

ciii ciii

Baekhyun menolehlan kepalanya saat mendengar suara kecil itu. ia menyingkap beberapa rumput ilalang itu untuk memeriksa sanaadakah sesuatu dibalik sana.

ciiii ciiii

dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat matanya menangkal seekor kelinci putih yang sangat gendut. Baekhyun berjongkok dihadapannya. dan menjulurkan telunjuknya mencolek hidung si kelinci yang terus bergerak.

"hei kelinci manis, siapa namamu eoh? aku Byun Baekhyun. aku harap kita dapat menjadi sahabat baik. kau mau?"

"ciii"

"kau bisa berbicara eoh?" Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri akan tingkah kelinci menggemaskan itu. dia mendekati kelinci itu dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"ciii"

"apa kau tersesat hingga sampai kamari?"

"..."

mungkin karena terlalu asyik karena dielus kepalanya. kelinci itu terlihat seperti hampir tertidur dengan mata yang terlihat hampir terpejam.

"sama, aku juga begitu. aku tidak tahu kapan dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini. namun aku merasa tenang saat berada disini..."

"ciii"

kelinci itu tiba-tiba terbangun dan menatap Baekhyun menyalang. solah dia baru saja mendapatlan bisikan sesuatu ditelinganya dan dokomandoi agar jangan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak saja terlihat begitu bingung akan sikap kelinci itu karena dia tadi terlihat anteng saja saat ia mengelus kepalanya. kelinci itu tiba-tiba berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut mengejarnya.

"hei, manis. kau mau kemana?"

"..."

"hei, tunggu!"

kelinci itu berlari dengan sangat cepat dengan kaki lincahnya hingga meninggalkan Baekhyun jauh dibelakangnya. namun tiba saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan kelinci sudah tidak ada, karena kehilangan jejak Baekhyun mencoba mencari sosok kelinci yang meninggalkannya entah kemana itu. tiba-tiba matanya menangkap suatu benda aneh bercahaya disebuah pohon _maple_ yang telah mengering. ada sebuah benda bening seperti kristal alam berbentuk tak beraturan berada pas dipertengahan batang besar pohon maple tua itu.

Baekhyun yang antara penasaran dan ingin tahu tapi takut itupun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya mendekati benda kristal berbenetuk tak beraturan itu.

saat Baekhyun ingin menyemtuhnya. tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata menutupi pandangannya sehingga membuatnya menutup matanya karena sakit saat melihat cahaya yang sangat terang itu. dan sekepul asap putih mengerumbununya. tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria tinggi dari kepulan asap itu. Baekhyun sontak saja kaget akan apa yang barusan disaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri itu. pohon maple kering itu berilubah menjadi sesosok makhluk menyerupai manusia. ah tidak—sepertinya dia memang manusia. tapi... bukankah adanya manusia yang bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti halnya cerita didalam buku dongeng anak kecil itu mustahil?

dan mungkin saja jika ia mengisahkan apa yang dilihatnya barusan kepada teman-temannya dia akan dikatakan pembohong. namun ekspresi Baekhyun tadi seperti melamun berubah menjadi ekspresi kosong saat ia teringat akan teman-temannya. entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya—Kyungsoo. dan juga... Chanyeol?

"ah... kenapa rasanya seperti berminggu-minggu tidak melihat mereka?"

oh. dia bahkan belum menyadari jika ia sedang berada dialam mimpi dengan tidur panjangnya.

pukk

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan seketika irisnya melebar saat menemukan sosok pria menyerupai Chanyeol.

 _'ah... tidak. dia memang Chanyeol!'_

"Chanyeol-ah? a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"hei, aku bukan Chanyeol. perkenalkan. aku Chanmi. kami adalah kerabat"

Baekhyun melongo tiga detik.

"bukan Chanyeol?"

bagaana bisa ia bukan Chanyeol? mata... hidung...bahkan telinga lelaki itupun menyerupai Chanyeol. hanya saja lelaki ini tidak setinggi Chanyeol. dan rambut lelaki ini berwarna hitam pekat. sedangkan Chanyeol berwarna coklat tua.

"ya, sudah kukatakan tadi. aku adalah Park Chanmi. aku meninggal saat umurku menginjak 18 tahun. kira-kira seusiamu. sekarang umurku menginjak 20 tahun."

"Mwo? kau telah meninggal?!"

"seperti yang kau rasakan jika berada disini. tenang. ini bukan alam manusia. ini adalah alam rohani"

"apa? ja-jadi aku telah...?"

"bukan. kau belum sepenuhnya pergi. separuh ruhmu masih berada didalam tubuhmu. kau mengalami fase menuju kematian"

"a-apa?... ta-tapi aku..."

"kau memiliki dua pilihan."

"dua pilihan? maksudnya?"

"hidup tenang disini tanpa beban apapun atau... hidup kembali bersama jasmanimu tetapi dengan penuh kesensaraan dan ketegaran."

"..." Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata kosong.

"apa ini surga?"

"surga lebih indah dari ini. tetapi kau bisa melihatnya bahkan tinggal disana jika kau lebih memilih meninggalkan jasmanimu... selamanya"

"kau lihat bayangan pria diair itu..."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan matanya menangkap bayangan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disampingnya dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. disana ia tidak bisa apa-apa. tidak bergerak sama sekali. wajahnya terlihat pucat. dan ditubuhnya banyak terpasang alat-alat medis yang merumitkan.

"itu aku?"

pria disampingnya menangguk.

"Chanyeol ah..."

"kau lihat kan? dia amat terlihat menyedihkan. apa kau tidak bisa memberikannya secuil harapan untuknya mencintaimj dengan sungguh-sunggih dan tanpa celah sedikitpun?"

"..."

"masa depannya ada ditanganmu, Baek."

"a-aku?"

"dia telah menyesali perbuatannya. kau akan membuatnya merasa terpuruk"

"..."

"apa kau ingin mencoba kembali mencintainya dari awal? tentunya dengan hati yang tulus."

"akan kuusahakan..."

 **.**

 **.**

terlihat dari sana Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menenggelamkan kepalanya disamping tangannyandan setelah ia mengkat wajahnya. wajah tampan itu terlihat memerah dengan cairan bening yang terus menerus turun bagai tetesan air hujan yang turun dicelah dedaunan. pria itu menangis. dia terlihat lemah dan sangat putus asa.

"kumohon sayang. bangunlah. aku tidak bisa tanpamu. aku terlalu lemah sebagai pria jika kau tidak bersamaku. kumohon Baekhyun. bangunlah. a-aku..."

Chanyeol terisak. dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. memohon agar tuhan memberikan Baekhyun suatu keajaiban. terbangun dari tidurnya yang pajang.

"hiks... Chanyeol" Baekhyun ikut terisak. namja disampingnya mencoba menenangkannya walau hanya sia-sia.

"aku sungguh menyesalinya, Baek. sungguh. aku memang pria berengsek dan tak patut dimaafkan."

"tetapi kumohon. bangunlah. aku mencintaimu..."

"hikss... hikss..."

Baekhyun semakin terisak. bahunya bergetar hebat. dadanya bergemuruh kencang sehingga menyesakkan rongga dadanya.

 **.**

"aku... sudah menentukan pilihanku..."

"benarkah?"

"..." Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga lebar pria disampingnya.

"apa kau yakin?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah memilib jslan hidupnya selanjutnya.

"aku harap ini yang terbaik..."

"ayo ikut denganku..."

"selamat tinggal... cinta"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PIIIIIIIIIIPPP**_

suara alat pendeteksi jantung disampingnya membuat Chanyeol tersadar. pria tinggi itu menatap monitor yang memperlihatkan gerakan lurus tanpa sedikitpun gaya lain.

Chanyeol terdiam antara tak percaya dan merasa menyedihkan.

"ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Baekbee... bangun sayang... bangunlah kumohon..."

"..."

dia mendekatkan telinga perinya kearah dada Baekhyun. dan sayangnya tak ada lagi detak jantungnya disana.

"Park Baekhyun..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

AN: hi here I am~ *gaada yg nanya* huks... maaf ya lama baru publish... maaf kalo banyaakk typo dan ceritanya ngebosenin. aneh. geje. deelel. dan huee kok saya nangis sih masa *njerr* kebayang gitu *weeh* tapi saya minta pendapat kalian dikotak riview ya. saya sengaja buat Chan sensara. biar dia ngerasain karma gitu huahuahuahua #uhuk

see yaa next chap~

jusseyo~


	17. Chapter 16 - Leave Me

priview chap

.

 ** _PIIIIIIIIIIPPP_**

 _suara alat pendeteksi jantung disampingnya membuat Chanyeol tersadar. pria tinggi itu menatap monitor yang memperlihatkan gerakan lurus tanpa sedikitpun gaya lain._

 _Chanyeol terdiam antara tak percaya dan merasa menyedihkan._

 _"ti-tidak mungkin..."_

 _"Baekbee... bangun sayang... bangunlah kumohon..."_

 _"..."_

 _dia mendekatkan telinga perinya kearah dada Baekhyun. dan sayangnya tak ada lagi detak jantungnya disana._

 _"Park Baekhyun..."_

 _._

 _tiit... tiiit... tiiit..._

 _"kau harus tetap hidup. meski bukan untukku. hiduplah untuk orang yang kau sayangi, bertahanlah demi ibumu. bukan untuk iblis jahat berhati hitam sepertiku"_

 _titt..._

 _"dokter, detak jantungnya melemah!"_

 _"naikkan menjadi 24!"_

 _"tapi, dok..."_

 _"naikkan seka..."_

 _PIIIIIPPP!_

 _"maafkan kami tuan, kami telah melakukannya dengan semaksimal mungkin. mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik."_

 _"Baekhyun-ah, mianhae..." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. demi apapun, dia tidak merasa dirinya hidup lagi mulai saat itu. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar._

 _"bawa mayatnya pulang"_

 _"maaf?"_

 _"turuti perintahku!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter 16 - Leave Me_**

 ** _Soundtrack - (Will You be Allright - BEAST)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie... aku tak bisa'_

 _._

malam itu badai besar, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang hingga menghantam keras jendela kamar Chanyeol. udara dingin menderu masuk hingga memasuki pori - pori sampai tulangnya. hingga membuatnya menggigil malam itu.

mata beloknya menatap kearah ranjang _king size_ nya yang menampung beban berat tubuh seorang namja kesayangannya, Byun Baekhyun.

matanya tertutup rapat, tubuhnya sedingin es, bibirnya biru dan kulitnya pucat pasi.

tidak ada pergerakan yang pasti. hanya diam mematung tanpa kesalahan.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kesamping meja nakas, tangan dinginnya terulur untuk menggapai sebuah benda kecil yang cukup tebal berwarna biru muda. entah kenapa tangan besarnya dengan refleks membuka halaman terakhir dari buku kecil milik kekasihnya itu. mata Chanyeol bergerak gelisah membaca kata - demi kata yang tertulis dengan jelas disana.

 _'2015-7-3_

 _kutahan nafasku, dan dengarkan kibaran sayap - sayapnya. dekatilah aku dan ucapkanlah selamat tinggal untukku. ciumlah mataku untuk terakhir kalinya dengan seulas senyummu. aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu hingga saat ini. meski, kita berada dialam yang berbeda. tempat yang berbeda dan pandangan yang berbeda.  
_

 _cintailah aku seperti pertama kita bercinta. lupakan keluh kesahku yang terus ter - ingan walau kau telah sekuat hati menolaknya. Lupakanlah aku, meski dengan air mata. namun, ingatlah... aku Byun Baekhyun akan selalu mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol. selamanya meski takdir memisahkan kita...'_

 _ **Brak!**_

lelaki tampan berperingai dingin itu melempar sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul biru muda itu dengan kasar. perasaannya kacau, ada rasa antara sedih, tak percaya, dan merasa teramat bodoh. mungkin saja Baekhyun menuliskan kalimat demi kalimat menyakitkan itu jauh sebelum ajal menjemputnya. siapa tahu.

Chanyeol mengambil kembali buku _diary_ milik Baekhyun yang barusan dilemparnya dengan keras ketembok kamar kekasih mungilnya itu. dia kembali membuka lembaran demi lembaran _diary_ cantik itu dengan lembut.

' _2014-11-27_

 _hari ini Chanyeol berulang tahun. dan kalian tahu? dia terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. ya, walaupun Chanyeol memang selalu tampan. hihi._

 _tapi kali ini dia berbeda, tadi aku dengar dari siswa lain Chanyeol akan mengadakan pesta malam ini. tapi sayang, aku tidak diundang. tapi tak apalah, aku hanya bisa berdiam menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu dan tentu saja berdoa agar tuhan selalu menyertainya. aku malu mengatakannya. Chanyeol-ah, aku mencintaimu'_

 **Tess**

air mata itu jatuh begitu saja melalui pipi Chanyeol. dia menyesal, entah apa yang ia sesalkan. semua telah terjadi dengan sangat cepat. mungkin saja ini adalah murka tuhan atas dirinya yang benar - benar keterlaluan kepada namja yang sekarang ia cintai itu.

dia hanya tidak percaya jika kekasihnya benar - benar mencintainya sebegitu besar. Chanyeol membuka ponselnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap foto yang menjadi wallpapper ponselnya. foto selca dirinya dan Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah kemarin. senyuman itu, senyuman yang termanis yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap - usap permukaan ponselnya dengan dramatis.

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol berjalan tertatih - tatih mendekati ranjangnya. dimana diatasnya terdapat tubuh seorang namja mungil yang terlihat damai dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku..." Chanyeol yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itupun mencoba menggapai tangan mulus sang kekasih. namun bagai terhalangi oleh suatu benda asing tak kasat mata, Chanyeol benar - benar tak dapat menyentuh 'jasad' Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol menangis meraung - raung. pria itu sudah seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya, rambutnya yang tak berupa bentuk dan jangan lupakan lingkaran mata hitam yang tercetak jelas dibawah matanya benar - benar langsung dapat membuat orang menyimpulkan jika Park Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan pertahanan hati seorang namja berusia 19 tahun ini. tembok batu besar nan kokok yang sangat susah untuk dihancurkan. mungkin itulah perumpamaan yang tepat untuk kekerasan kepala dan hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Brakk!

sekali lagi. badai mengamuknya malam itu. udara dingin yang menderu masuk seolah takut akan kuatnya amukan badai petir diluar sana. tubuh Chanyeol menggigil, udara _ekstream_ masuk hingga menusuk tulangnya sehingga membuatnya sedikit melunta.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tertatih menuju jendela kamarnya, dia menutup jendela itu dan menguncinya. lalu berdiri disamping lemari pakaiannya.

mata belok nan indah itu tetap tertuju pada satu titik. Byun Baekhyun.

lagi - lagi Chanyeol merasa melemah saat melihat kenyataan itu, kenyataan bahwa jasad didepannya ini adalah jasad seorang Byun Baekhyun yang polos, imut, dan penuh keceriaan walau didalamnya terdapat penderitaan yang menekan jiwanya.

dia mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar, tatapan yang sugguh menusuk itu dapat mencerminkan sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan kekejaman dan keegoisannya. dan tatapan itu seolah mengartikan bahwa ia benar - benar tak berdaya.

ada kala dirinya ia tak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. lihatlah wajah tampan yang biasanya mengkilat itu terlihat begitu kusam, rambutnya tak ubahnya dengan setumpuk jerami yang dilengketkan kekulit kepala. mata merah dengan lingkaran hitam yang tercetak jelas menutupi wajah tampannya. pemandandangan yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dari seorang ahli waris keluarga Park.

satu kata, Park Chanyeol menggila. berjalan tanpa tujuan lalu kembali masuk kekamarnya hanya untuk mengecek apakah namja tercintanya sudah bangun atau tidak sama sekali dari tidur panjang tak bertepinya.

seperti umpamanya pangeran malang dari kerajaan hitam yang mengharapkan sang permaisuri untuk bangun dari tidur manisnya.

Park Chanyeol hanya mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban tuhan untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali membuka mata indahnya dan dengan itu, dia pikir dia akan mengulang semuanya kembali. dari awal.

 _BRAK!_

sekali lagi, langit seolah mengeluarkan luapan emosinya kepada bumi. umpanya Chanyeol yang amat murka akan dirinya sendiri.

sungguh bodoh.

Chanyeol kembali menutup jendela kamarnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, lelaki tinggi itu menarik sekalian gorden putih dengan sulaman benang emas seharga satu buah lamborghinie itu dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki ranjang seperti pertama sebelum dia membaca buku harian Baekhyun. berbaring disebelah kekasihnya yang terlihat damai, lalu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya sebatas dada.

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi kesamping menghadap kearah Baekhyun dengan tangan yang ditumpukan pada siku sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. menjulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut halus yang menutupi dahi putih sang kesayangan.

"bangunlah, aku merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol diakhiri dengan cekikikan geli sendiri olehnya. hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sejak beberapa hari kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit yang merawat Baekhyun selama kurang lebih satu dua minggu.

namja manis itu telah pergi sejak 3 hari yang lalu, dan selama itu pula Chanyeol tidur bersama jasad Baekhyun. anehnya tubuh itu tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun bau busuk meski itu tak bisa disimpulkan secara logika. tubuh itu justru mengeluarkan wangi seharum bunga _Jasmine._ dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Baek, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku membalas semua perbuatan yang Airin lakukan kepadamu?"

"bangunlah, aku sungguh merindukanmu..." bisik Chanyeol mesra ditelinga Baekhyun. jika saja namja itu tidak benar - benar mati, dia pasti akan senang mendengar bisikan mesra nan manja Chanyeol.

dia tidak peduli jika dia dibilang gila, atau reputasinya akan jatuh karena sikap gilanya yang membawa orang yang sudah mati untuk tidur seranjang.

Ia tidal peduli.

toh, Chanyeol pikir siapa yang akan peduli?

memangnya mereka bisa mengembalikan nyawa Baekhyun-nya?

TIDAK!

bahkan beberapa dari mereka menginginkan kematian itu. maka dari itu Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak perduli kepada dunia, mulai dari sekarang.

hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengerti dirinya bahkan jauh sebelum dia menempatkan perasaannya kepada lelaki mungil berparas cantik ini.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"..."

"mungkin tuhan benar, dia mengutus malaikat tak bersayap agar bisa menjadi pendampingku, hidupku, yang bisa mengubah seluruh sisi gelapku menjadi sebuah sisi terang baru yang membuat nama baikku mencuat. namun sepertinya tuhan terlalu membenciku sehingga ia harus mengambil setengah nyawaku yang kutempatkan kedalam dirimu untuk pergi menemaninya disinggasana termegahnya diatas sana..."

Chanyeol tetap pada opininya, hanya dia yang menganggap Baekhyun tidak benar - benar pergi. dia masih mengharapkan tuhan yang agung menunjukkan keajaibannya. setidaknya dengan begini Chanyeol tidak kembali pada peringai buruknya seperti dimasa lalunya.

"Baekhyun..."

"kau... kau nyawaku, Baek. kau hidupku..."

Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan air matanya dengan penuh penyesalan.

hanya satu opininya saat ini, menghancurkan Airin yang telah membuatnya begini. dan semua orang yang pernah menginginkan Baekhyun pergi disaat dirinya telah jauh berubah.

hanya itu. Chanyeol yang kasar kembali, dia ingin menghabisi orang - orang itu dengan tangan dinginnya. sendiri.

"nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa pula," mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat tajam dengan titik fokus hingga membuat objek yang dilihatnya seolah hancur jika saja benda itu bertekstur halus.

"Chanyeol-ah, hajima..."

DEG!

"Baek... Baekhyun-ah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

AN; maaf, maaaff banget. lagi lagi saya lelet banget update, saya harap chingu dapat memaklumi ya.

maaf kalo updatenya lama banget, terus pendek, ngebosenin, garing, banyak EYDnya, deelel. sori pisan, chap depan siapa yang berani nebak - nebak. Baekhyunnya bakalan mati ato idup lagi? hayoo?

saya minta pendapat dan masukannya ya, I hope u enjoy this story.

Mianhae.

Love and Peace

see yaa next chapter.

Jusseyo


	18. Chapter 17 - A Trap

priview chap

.

 _"Chanyeol-ah, hajima..."_

 _DEG!_

 _"Baek... Baekhyun-ah!"_

 **Chapter 17 - A Trap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-ah, kaukah itu sayang?"

"..." keadaan hening. Chanyeol kembali menunduk, mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi. dia gila.

"eum... Chanyeol-ah, hajima... iya, ini aku sayang" Chanyeol menoleh dan seketika mengrenyit saat menemukan yang tidak diharapkannya berada tepat diruangannya malam ini dengan senyuman manis penuh aura mengerikannya.

"kau?"

"Iya, aku. MANTAN kekasihmu. kenapa kau menatapku begitu? aku tidak akan melukai kekasih molekmu itu kok" ujar Yixing tetap dengan senyum manisnya yang terkesan angkuh.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada pelannya yang terdengar begitu dingin dan yang membuat siapa saja merinding mendengarnya.

"menjenguk orang mati mungkin?"

"..." Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah menatap lantai marmer yang dipijak oleh Yixing.

"lucu ya, Byun Baekhyun yang dahulu sangat kita harapkan mati itu ternyata sekarang benar - benar mati. tapi sangat disayangkan, kenapa kau tidak mempublishkasikan kabar ini, Chanyeol-ah? publik bertanya - tanya lho... kurasa kekuatanmu akan semakin melemah ya? karena mereka tentu saja akan mengolokmu saat mengetahui fakta ini, benar?"

"jaga ucapanmu, Baekyun TIDAK MATI. kekasihku tidak mati! dia hanya tertidur! dan dia akan bangun suatu saat nanti..."

"suatu saat nanti?" Yixing masuk begitu saja tanpa sopan - santunnya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan tangan yang disilangkan didada. namja bersurai hitam itu lalu duduk diatas meja nakas Chanyeol dengan gaya biasanya-angkuh.

"kapan itu?"

"..." Chanyeol menatap Yixing tajam.

"kapan saat itu, Chanyeol-ah?"

"...'

"dan kenapa kau diam? kau tidak bisa menampik kenyataannya bahwa kekasih miskinmu ini benar - benar mati? kau hal takut kan?"

"jaga ucapanmu, Zhang Yixing. kekasihku-tidak-mati" ulang Chanyeol lebih jelas. hal itu membuat _smirk_ Yixing makin melebar dan terlihat menyeramkan.

"kau gila, Park Chanyeol. mana ada orang mati bisa hidup kembali. apalagi ini sudah 4 hari lho, Chanyeol. imajinasi liarmu itu, sungguh membuatku terkagum. begitu terkagum. jarang - jarang lho aku mendengar ceita seperti ini" Yixing turun dari acara duduk dengan angkuh diatas meja nakas Chanyeol dan mendekati ranjang _king_ _size_ dimana berada jasad seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah terbaring tanpa daya.

alisnya mengrenyit saat hidungnya tidak dapat menangkap sedikitpun bau busuk orang yang telah lama mati seperti pada umumnya, terlebih tubuh putih itu tidak sedikitpun membiru.

"jadi ini alasanmu berkata begitu?" ujar Yixing sambil tertawa jengah.

"pergilah"

"apa kau mengawetkannya dengan pengawet mayat lalu memandikannya dan memberinya minyak wangi? itu jelas sekali... mana ada orang mati bisa begini kan?"

"aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, makanya selama kau hidup berbuatlah hal yang baik dan juga berguna. jangan bisanya hanya merendahkan orang lain, setidaknya Byun Baekhyun bukanlah manusia dengan golongan sosial kelas rendah sepertimu" ujar Chanyeol dengan pedas. pertkataannya itu jelas membuat Yixing terkejut dengan ucapannya yang terdengar sekali jelas menyinggung dirinya. namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum mengejek.

"wow, ucapanmu itu lho Chanyeol. jujur saja, aku tidak menampik jika aku tersinggung. tapi ada benarnya juga sih, anak ini selalu melakukan bakti sosial kan? pantas saja dia begitu miskin. hahaha" ejek Yixing membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah menarah emosinya yang serasa siubun - ubun.

"tutup omong kosongmu dan pergilah dari sini sebelum pikiranku berubah" bukannya menuruti ucapan sang pria si keras kepala. Yixing justru semakin mendekat padanya.

"dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Baekhyun yang kau bilang baik itu sudah meninggalkanmu, lagipula sekarang kutanya walaupun jika Baekhyun bangun kembali atau mungkin dengan reinkarnasi dimana depan... apakah dia masih mencintaimu? kau kira dia sebodoh itu sehingga kau pikir dia masih mencintai dan menerimamu?

jika dia benar - benar mencintaimu. dia tidak akan pernah ingin meninggalkanmu bahkan dengan keadaaan begini. jangan pernah menunggu orang yang telah meninggalkanmu dengan air mata, bukalah matamu. lihatlah dihadapanmu, masih banyak orang yang mengharapkan iblis sepertimu untuk memimpin dunia dengan kemunafikan ini"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau pikir tuhan sebaik itu sehingga mentakdirkan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap untuk seorang iblis tak punya hati nurani sepertimu? kumohon, bangunlah. dan hadapi kenyataan"

"aku tidak tahu, berapa yang Airin berikan kepadamu sehingga kau berani berujar hal seperti ini kepadaku?" Yixing tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang untungnya saja benar itu. setidaknya itu menyinggung perasaannya.

"kurasa kau jauh mengenal diriku daripada diriku sendiri... akhir - akhir ini kau terlihat begitu sensi saat mendengar nama Lee Airin. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"pergilah, sudah berapa kali aku mengulanginya. kuharap kau masih punya malu untuk tetap tinggal"

"aku tidak mau" keras Yixing membuat Chanyeol mendongak.

"kubilang pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku!"

"..." hening sejenek. sebelum Yixing kembali tertawa dengan nyaring.

"baiklah, kalau itu maumu... tuan muda Park"

Brak!

dan pintu ditutup kasar oleh Yixing. sepeninggalan Yixing, Chanyeol menutup matanya lelah.

"kau lihat itu? akankah kau membenci mahkluk itu?"

"..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah dan mebuang muka. dia tidak mau ekspresi bodohnya akan dilihat oleh Baekhyun meski saat ini masih mustahil untuk itu.

cklek

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya saat pintu kamarnya lagi - lagi dibukan tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. matanya menajam saat menemukan sosok Ibunya yang menurutnya antagonis itu dihadpannya.

"kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Victoria dingin, tak kalah dinginnya dengan wajahnya malam ini.

"apa?" balas Chanyeol.

"rumah ini bukan museum orang mati..." ucapannya yang satu itu membuat Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

"apa pedulimu padaku?"

"Chanyeol..."

"apa?"

"singkirkan mayat anak itu, sebelum aku yang akan menyingkirkannya"

"apa aku harus menuruti ucapanmu itu? siapa aku bagimu?"

Deg!

ucapan Chanyeol yang refleks itu tentu saja membuat Victoria terkejut. bisa - bisanya anak itu mengeluarkan kata - kata semacam itu kepada ibunya.

"kuharap kau bersihkan kamar ini, terutama dirimu" dan Victoria menutup pintu kamar putranya pelan.

Chanyeol yang jelas melihat itu memalingkang wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun lama.

"aku akan mandi, dan membawamu kerumah sakit... tetaplah disini, aku mencintaimu" usai berkata begitu Chanyeol beranjak untuk mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, namun gerakannya terhenti saat pipinya merasa sedikit hembusan hangat dari pernafasan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama, sebelum tangannya telulur untuk ditaruhnya dibawah hidung Baekhyun. namun tidak ada hembusan nafas disana.

mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, dengan itu Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandi. tak lama kemudian setelah dia membersihkan diri, ada hal yang mebuatnya benar - benar terkejut.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menatap keseluruh penjuru kamarnya, kamarnya benar - benar kosong. dan ranjangnya juga kosong. ada dua kemungkinan disini, satu. Baekhyun diculik orang lain, dan kedua. dia benar - benar bangun dan melarikan diri. Chanyeol seketika panik. dia segera memeriksa keseluruh penjuru kamar dan menemukan jendela yang terbuka.

"mustahil dia melakukannya, diluar sedang badai besar..."

Chanyeol mencari ponselnya, dan menemukannya dibawah ranjang. pria tinggi itu mendial angka satu dan segera menyambung keponsel seseorang.

 _"halo? Chanyeol, ada apa?"_

"Baekhyun menghilang!"

 _"apa?!"_

"pasti dia yang membawanya!" keras Chanyeol berfikir bahwa yang menculik Baekhyun adalah ibunya sendiri. gilakah namja itu?

\- other side.

namja manis dengan baju tidur itu memigangi dadanyanya dengan kuat, dia terus berlari tanpa arah dengan kaki telanjang. hujan deras mengguyur tubuh dinginnya namun tidak sedikitpun menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus berlari dan berlari menjauh dari Mension mewah itu.

"hiks... Chanyeol. maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi,"

"aku harus pergi, kuharap kau baik - baik saja tanpa diriku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

AN ; maaf untuk typo, dan kalau chap ini terlalu pendek. saya harap kalian menyukainya, so just RnR guys.

jusseyo


	19. Chapter 18 - Changes

preview chap

.

 _namja manis dengan baju tidur itu memigangi dadanyanya dengan kuat, dia terus berlari tanpa arah dengan kaki telanjang. hujan deras mengguyur tubuh dinginnya namun tidak sedikitpun menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus berlari dan berlari menjauh dari Mension mewah itu._

 _"hiks... Chanyeol. maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi,"_

 _"aku harus pergi, kuharap kau baik - baik saja tanpa diriku..."_

 **Chapter 18 - Changes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sangat tergesa, kaki - kaki panjangnya hampir saja keliru memijak anak tangga terakhir hingga ia hampir saja terjatuh. para maid yang melihat hal itupun merasa sedikit aneh dengan sang tuan muda.

"ah, ajuhmma!" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Jung Ajuhmma yang melintas dengan nampan ditangannya.

"iya, ada apa Chanyeollie?"

"Eomma mana?"

"nyonya besar baru saja pergi, ada apa?"

"apa, pergi?!" pekik Chanyeol melengking dengan suara baritonenya yang membuat seisi rumah serasa berdengung.

"a-ada a..."

"kemana?"

"kalau tidak salah pergi keBucheon, Chanyeollie. memangnya kenapa?"

"dia pergi bersama siapa?"

"saya kurang tahu juga jika yang itu, mungkin Chanyeollie bisa bertanya dengan Shim Ajuhssi, solanya tadi dia yang membukakkan pagar untuk nyonya" tanta ba-bi-bu lagi Chanyeol segera berlari menuju pos penjaga yang berada dihalaman rumah mewahnya tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang sebagian basah karena terkena hujan yang turun dengan begitu derasnya malam itu.

"ajuhssi, eomma pergi bersama siapa?" Shim ajuhssi yang lagi menikmati kopi panasnya menatap Chanyeol gugup. bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu tetaplah menyeramkan walaupun dia tidak sedang marah, tapi kali ini dia sedang menahan emosinya. itu lebih menyeramkan.

"i-itu tuan..."

"aku tanya dengan siapa?!"

"de-dengan supir pribadinya, saya tidak tahu. dia baru bekerja hari ini" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"baiklah, berikan kunciku"

"maaf, tuan?"

"aku bilang berikan kunciku!" Shim ajuhssi menciut dan segera menyerahkan kunci mobil Chanyeol, sebenarnya pria tinggi itu sedang dihukum oleh ayahnya dan tidak boleh membawa kendaraan apapun yang padahal telah menjadi miliknya.

Chanyeol merampas kunci mobilnya dan segera berlari memasuki bagasi, sampai disana Chanyeol segera memasuki sebuah mobil lamborghini biru tua dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Chanyeol kembali.

"apa tuan?"

"buka paganya!"

"ah iya..."

dan mobil Chanyeol segera meluncur dengan kecepatan diatas rata - rata.

tak lama kemudian mata beloknya menangkap sebuah mersaders putih didepannya yang tengah melaju dengan kencang. tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera menginjak pedal gas dan menyalip kendaraan itu.

kedua orang yang berada didalam sana terkejut bukan main saat ada sebuah mobil yang dikira familiar itu menghalangi jalan mereka. Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dengan emosi yang meluap - luap dan mengetuk kasar kaca mobil ibunya.

"dia fikir apa yang dia lakukan?" geram Victoria sambil membuka jendela mobilnya.

"apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini padaku?!" ujar Chanyeol dengan tak sopannya. sang supir mengelus dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

"ada apa denganmu, eoh?!" balas Victoria tak kalah melengking.

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada Baekhyun _ku_?"

"apa?" Victoria mengrenyit.

"kemana kau menyembunyikannya?"

"apa maksudmu, eomma sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"kekasihku hilang" mata Victoria melebar dengan refleks.

"menghilang?" kedua orang yang duduk bersebelahan itu saling pandang.

"ya, dia menghilang"

"maksudmu?"

"kau yang melakukannya kan?"

"kau menuduh ibumu sendiri? lagipula untuk apa aku melakukannya? sama sekali tidak ada untungnya untukku"

"kembalikan dia ditempat semulanya"

"kau gila, hah?! singkirkan mobil itu, aku mau pergi!" bukannya menggubrisnya Chanyeol justru masuk kedalam mobil itu dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan mengobrak - abrik isi dijok belakang.

"kau... apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" sesaat setelah mengacaknya dan tidak menemukan apapun disana selain kertas - kertas yang berisi tulusan - tulisan merumitkan. Chanyeol terdiam begitupun Victoria.

"sekarang kau puas?" ujarnya datar, Chanyeol mendongak dengan mata menajam.

"sekarang pergilah" dan Chanyeol meurutinya, lelaki pucat itu kembali memasuki mobilnya dan kembali kepekerjaan awalnya. mencari Baekhyun yang semoga saja benar - benar terbangun dengan mata doenya.

Victoria mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak bagai orang kesetanan.

"nyonya? apa perjalannannya akan dilanjutkan?"

"kau pikir mereka akan menerima berkas - berkas itu lagi? putar balik!"

.

.

.

* * *

-other side's

kaki - kaki mungil itu terus berlari dan berlari sekuat mungkin hingga dia tidak menyadari jika sekarang ia berada ditengah - tengah kawasan yang cukup ramai dengan kendaraan yang masih berlalu - lalang dijam yang terbilang sudah sangat larut itu.

entah apa yang dia pikirkan, saat ini Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya benar - benar aneh.

dia merasa beberapa hari ini dia seperti dibawa menjauh dari dunia manusia dan ditarik kedalam sebuah tempat indah dengan beratus - ratus makhluk baik lainnya. dia merasa beberapa hari ini pikirkannya benar - benar kosong. dia seperti menghilang entah kemana. tidak ada apapun hal istimewa yang terus terjadi didalam hidupnya sejak pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Airin yang sialnya membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarng ini.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia hanya bisa berlari, berlari, dan berlari menjauhi takdir yang telah digariskan sang maha pencipta untuk dirinya.

dia tidak tahu apa yang membautnya menjadi begini, berteriak dengan sangat keras dan menangis sekerasnya. hanya saja dia merasa dengan seperti ini, hati dan pikirannya merasa lega ketika melakukannya.

"aaa! kenapa? kenapaa?!" lagi dan lagi mulutnya meluncurkan pertanyaan yang sama entah pada siapa hingga membuatnya diklaksoni oleh orang - orang yang masih berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

namun Baekhyun seolah tak memperdulikannya, dia terus melakukan hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia sekarang melakukannya. bodoh memang.

"Aaa! aku bosan hidup seperti ini, kenapa aku harus berada didunia ini lagi? aku... aku muak! aku... aku" Baekhyun meraba seluruh tubuhnya dengan wajah seolah tak percaya.

"aku hidup kembali?"

Tiin! Tiin!

"hey, bisakah kau menepi? kau pikir ini jalan kakek moyangmu?" ujar seorang pengendara mobil sedan sambil melemparkan sisa bir yang diminumnya kearah wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sonta terkejut dan mematung, dia mengelap wajahnya yang untungnya tidak apa -apa dengan lengannya.

"tuhan, tolong aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. bersama Chanyeol? tidak... tidak! aku tidak mau lagi. aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sambil memeluk kedua lengannya dengan bibir menggetar Baekhyun menyebut nama ibunya bebrapa kali.  
"Umma... eotteokhae? eodisseyo? hikss... aku takut"

"dimana rumahku? yack, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?! dasar payah!" tiba - tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh. dan seketika keduanya terkaget.

"Baekhyun-ah, ternyata kau..."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun.  
"tentu saja menjemputmu, sayang. ayo masuk"

"kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?

"kumohon, Baekhyun. kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"kau tanya kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? dan kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti itu?"

"Baek..."

"aku muak, Chanyeol. sangat muak. sekarang aku baru sadar dengan semua ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi Baekhyun yang kau kenal, camkan itu"

deg!

jantung Chanyeol berpacu dengan sangat cepat, dadanya sesak. namun dia tidak menghiraukannya, dia segera despresi seketika saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun _nya_ berubah dengan begitu cepat.

"Park Baekhyun..."

"kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Baek-ah, mari lupakan masalah ini. sekarang masuklah kemobil, kumohon..." ujar Chanyeol dengan air mata yang menitik begitu saja, membuatnya bertambah menyedihkan dimata Baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau. aku tidak mau lagi terjebak olehmu untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol-ah. andwae" mendengar perkataan menyakitkannya membuat hati sang iblis terkoyak dan membesar dengan sendirinya dan enggan diobati.

"demi tuhan, Byun Baekhyun. sekarang bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal ini, sekarang ayolah masuk. aku jemput ya?" Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya, Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Chanyeol berjaga - jaga.

"tidak..."

"Baek..."

"aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau" dan dia kembali berlari dengan cepat sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Chanyeol yang panik segera memasuki mobilnya dan mencoba mengejar Baekhyun yang semakin menggila. Baekhyun harus kembali padanya, bagaimanapun caranya. dasar pria gila.

"Baekhyun, kumohon. ada apa denganmu?"

"..." Baekhyun tetap berlari dan tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tengah mengiringi larinya.

"Baekhyunnie..."

"dimana Ibuku?"

"Ibumu pindah, dia pindah kebusan." jawab Chanyeol apa adanya.

langkah Baekhyun terhenti, begitupun hujan yang perlahan mulai mereda seiring emosi yang meluap - luap dibatinnya menghilang tersapu hujan. Baekhyun mematung dengan mata berkaca - kaca. melihat itu Chanyeol segera menghentikan laju mobilnya dan mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat sama menyedihkan dengan dirinya.

"ibumu terkena serangan jantung, dia wafat dihari yang sama dengan maaf... kematianmu" Baekhyun menoleh dengan air mata yang terus terjatuh begitu saja dari bola mata beningnya.

"dia dimakamkan dibusan, aku tidak tahu siapa yang membawa mayat ibumu, dia bilang... dia ayahmu"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, saat itu aku tidak dapat merasakan apa -apa. semuanya gelap sesaat setelah aku berjumpa dengan lelaki itu." jelas Baekhyun benar adanya, membaut Chanyeol menatapnya nanar.

"lelaki itu? siapa?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"kenapa semuanya menjadi sepeti ini? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun kembali menangis dengan kencang sambil memukul - mukul dadanya dengan sangat kencang. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu segera memeluknya dengan erat, hal itu membuat gerakan itu lama - kelamaannya melemah dan terhenti dengan sendirinya.

"kenapa semua ini terjadi dengan begitu cepat? aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya..." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau karena kebanyakan berteriak.

"tenanglah... aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. jadi kumohon, jangan menghindariku. karena... aku tidak akan bisa"

"apa aku begitu berharga bagimu? begitu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada datarnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

"ya, kau sangat berharga bagiku. sangat..."

brug!

tiba -tiba Baekhyun melepaskan rekuhan hangat itu dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"tapi aku tidak mau lagi, tidak..." Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dibawah langit mendung malam kota Seoul dengan senyuman miringnya. kali ini dia tidak berlari, namun hanya berjalan dengan cepat. menjauh dari Chanyeol, sejauh mungkin.

"kau terus bersikeras menolakpun juga percuma, kau akan tetap jadi milikku" perkataan ketusnya itu mampu membuat gerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun membolakan matanya.

"kau milikku... hanya aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

AN; hello, saya coming bawa chapter 18. cbhs mana suaranya yuhuu? haha

dichap ini special saya buatin yang kalian nggak pernah bayangin *bahkan saya sendiri/?. disini baek mulai menolak kalo dia akan balik ngejalin hubungan setelah... apanya ya itu? wkwk #plak

saya lagi -dan lagi hanya bisa minta maaf kalo chapternya kurang memuaskan, banyak EYD, pendek, nggak ngefeel, deelel. maaaf banget, tapi hanya satu yang saya minta... tanggapan chingudeul? hehe #dijorokin kesungai

just RnR guys

love and peace!


	20. Chapter 19 - I Just Want You to Stay

**Chapter 19 - I Jus't Want You to Stay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack - (STAY - BLACKPINK)**

 **.**

 **.**

\- priview chapter

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya, Chanyeol merasakan nyeri luar biasa yang menyerang sarafnya hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis namun beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol melupakan rasa sakitnya dan memilih untuk berdiri dari tidurnya.

Chanyeol menatap sejenak ruang kamarnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam sekali tarikan dan beranjak menuju cermin besar disamping tempat tidurnya dan duduk dihadapan kursi tunggal disana. Dengan tatapan tajamnya Chanyeol menelusuri inci demi- inci wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat lalu menyentuh lehernya yang terdapat luka gores memanjang. Entah kapan luka itu berada disana dan anehnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit sementara itu banyak sekali lebam ditubuhnya dan dia benar - benar tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali kenapa tubuhnya penuh lebam seperti ini. Yang dia ingat semalam dia keluar disaat hujan badai dan dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi kepadanya selanjutnya malam itu. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat, padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun seingatnya tetapi kenapa tubuhnya penuh lebam seperti ini? Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dua kali saat otaknya benar - benar tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Namja itu beralih menyentuh dadanya. Panas.

Mungkin efek dari aktivitas hujan - hujanannya saat mengejar Baekhyun semalam.

Astaga!

Iya, Baekhyun! Kemanakah anak itu? Seingat Chanyeol semalam Baekhyun berada dipojok kamarnya dan pagi ini dia tidak disana.

Ya, ternyata kekerasan kepala seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak lebih keras daripada Park Chanyeol. Buktinya Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun pulang bersamanya meskipun dengan seribu bujukan dan permohonan maaf namun tidak digubris itu. Dan walaupun saat ini Baekhyun berada dirumahnya —lebih tepat dikamarnya- bukan berarti Baekhyun sudah memaafkan Chanyeol dan kembali menerimanya, namun Chanyeol cukup bersyukur akan itu setidaknya Baekhyun menghargainya dan menerima ajakannya untuk menginap dirumahnya— _dikarenakan cuaca malam itu tidak memungkinkan Baekhyun untuk terus menghindarinya tanpa alasan-._

 _ **Crashh!**_

Suara keran kamar mandi yang dibuka membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap lekat pintu kamar mandi putih itu. Mungkin itu Baekhyun . Senyumannya seketika merekah saat menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun sedang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama selama semalam walaupun saat ini mereka berada dibilik yang berbeda. Dan meskipun mereka berdua tidak melakukan hal apapun selain saling berdiam diri hingga mata keduanya terpejam hingga pagi datang. Sebenarnya keduanya merasakan adanya perasaan yang mengganjal dan sulit untuk diartikan.

' _Akankah rasa itu masih ada? Dan Apakah rasanya masih tetap sama?'_

Pertanyaan itu melintas dan terus memutar diingatan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka baik sekarang, nanti, ataupun kedepannya. Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun melakukan ini semua karena sebuah alasan dan tentu saja ada dalang dibalik semua ini.

Ya, Chanyeol akan mencari orang itu. Orang yang telah merusak hubungannya dengan Baekhyun _nya_.

Dering ponselnya yang tiba - tiba berbunyi membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya yang entah melayang kemana. Sejenak Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan layar depan ponselnya yang menunjukkan panggilan masuk dari Jongin. Setelah puas menatap layar datar itu cukup lama akhirnya namja _doe_ itu menggeser layar hijau dan men- _loudspeaker_ kan ponselnya.

" _Halo, Yeol?"_

"..." Chanyeol tak berniat menjawab dan malah memejamkan matanya memilih memasang telinga untuk mendengar celoteh Jongin nantinya.

" _Halo, Chanyeol-ah kau disana?"_

"..."

 _"Yuhuu? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"_

"..." masih berdiam.

 _"Baiklah. Diam berarti iya"_

"..." tetap diam.

" _Woy_!"

setelah puas mendengar teriakan tak jelas Jongin diseberang sana, Chanyeol menyahut dengan satu kata...

"Apa?" dan terdengar masa bodo membuat Jongin naik pitam dan ingin rasanya mematahkan hidung namja itu jika ia bertemu nanti.

 _"yak ada apa denganmu eoh?! Baekhyun sudah pergi dan kau malah seperti ini. Sudah 2 minggu kau tidak masuk sekolah dan kau tahu? Wali kelas kita marah -marah dan terus mencacimu! "_

"Biarlah dia"

" _Kau_...

 _Kemana saja kau selama ini eoh?! Apa jangan - jangan ikut masuk ke peti bersama kekasihmu. Whaha kau sungguh bodoh, Yeol. Oh iya. Kan upacara pemakamannya belum di..."_

" _To the point_ saja, bodoh. Kau mau bilang apa!?" Chanyeol mulai naik pitam apalagi saat Jongin menyebutkan kata ' _peti_ ' dan ' _upacara pemakaman_ '. Dan sialnya dia malah terbahak disana sementara Chanyeol? Dia bahkan seperti orang gila sekarang. Sialan sekali anak itu.

 _"Oh iya, aku lupa. Apakah kau tahu jika disekolah kita ada siswi baru yang mengaku sebagai ke..."_

 _ **Tutttt Tutttt**_

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan itu secara sepihak saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dan dia pikir sambungan itu tidak terlalu penting. Dan yang benar saja. Disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya datar dan jangan lupakan baju handuk kebesarannya dan rambut basahnya yang membuatnya berkali -kali lipat lebih manis bagi Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa detik terjadi kontak mata, Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata itu dan memilih duduk disofa panjang yang menghadap kearah kaca besar yang menampilkan _view_ kota _Seoul_ pada pagi hari.

"..."

Keduanya saling diam membuat suasana begitu hening saat itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat manis dengan _bathrub_ putihnya itu sambil memainkan jari lentiknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengayun -ayunkan kakinya berlawanan arah agar tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh.

Tik tik tik

Beberapa detik berlalu tetapi entah kenapa terasa begitu lama.

"Daripada berbincang secara terpaksa dengan orang lain lebih baik aku berdiam canggung bersamamu" ujar Chanyeol tiba -tiba membuat Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya, dan Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum manis kepadanya lalu Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya,

Meski hanya sekilas Baekhyun menatapnya Chanyeol sungguh senang saat ini.

"Kau... tidak pakai baju?" Tanya Chanyeol namun masih saja diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli harga dirinya lagi saat ini dia hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar membuat Baekhyun peduli kepadanya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung beranjak untuk sekedar mengenakan bajunya atau mungkinkah ia sengaja? Entahlah. Hanya Baekhyun yang tahu, namun itu membuat Chanyeol merasa salah tingkah sendiri entah kenapa. Padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat mengharapkan sedikitpun simpatik apalagi hingga mencuri perhatian Chanyeol sepenuhnya seperti saat ini.

Merasa canggung sendiri, Chanyeol memilih untuk menetralkan suaranya dengan berdeham.

"Ekhmm... A-apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kenapa tidak mengenakan pakaian? Kau ingin kupakaikan? Atau jangan - jangan kau sedang menggodaku? " Entah bodoh atau apa malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut ajaibnya. Karena ia merasa... tergoda mungkin? Chanyeol merasakan telinganya memanas saat melihat reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan–meraba dadanya dan menampilkan wajah polosnya yang terlihat ketakutan layaknya anak gadis yang takut jika err...diperkosa? Dan jelas sekali semu di pipinya yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu imut.

"eung, Baek-ah?"

"..." tetap diam sambil menatap canggung didepannya, mencoba untuk tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dan tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya walaupun hati kecilnya menolak itu semua.

"Baekhyun-ah... Kumohon. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kesalahan apa yang kulakukan sehingga kau berubah menjadi seperti ini?" Chanyeol mulai memelas. Mendengar keluhan Chanyeol tersebut ternyata dapat memberikan sedikit efek terkejut yang jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Dia peduli. Masih begitu peduli kepada sang lelaki tinggi itu, namja kelahiran _gyeonggi_ itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia pun merasa melemah dan membuka bibir raumnnya.

"A-aku tidak punya baju ganti..." ujar Baekhyun cepat dan terdengar imut.

"...dan dalamanku semua basah"

Hening sejenak. Hingga akhirnya semua keheningan itu lenyap begitu saja dan digantikan oleh gelak tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

"A-apanya yang lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa huh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal namun terlintas sedikit rasa lega dihatinya karena dapat mendengar gelak tawa sang kekasih tampannya.

 _Ohh, ayolah Baekhyun. Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Kekasihmu? Apa kau sudah gila?_

Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, _bee_ " ujar Chanyeol dan segera berdiri dari acara duduk tampannya/? dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaianya dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dari sana. Baekhyun manyun.

"Karena kau tidak bertanya kenapa" jawab Baekhyun kemudian namun hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol. Setelah mengambil beberapa potong pakaian Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan entah kenapa... rasa itu datang kembali. Rasa sayang, rindu, dan... entahlah. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Nah... pakailah. Aku tahu itu mungkin agak kebesaran untukmu tapi hanya itu kaos terkecil yang kumiliki" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah kaos _v-neck_ berwarna hitam polos kepada Baekhyun dan segera diambil dengan cepat oleh namja imut itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Eungg... itu..."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu..."

"?" Chanyeol yang kebingunganpun mencoba menebak.

"Celana dalam?"

 _Blusshh_

"N-ne..."

"Oh, bilang kek dari tadi" Chanyeol tergalak kembali dan menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun sebuah _totebag_ berukuran kecil.

"A-apa ini?"

"Semalam noonaku berbelanja dan itu tertinggal disini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Buka saja" ujar Chanyeol santai sambil beranjak menuju jearah balkon kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menurutinya. Seketika matanya membola namun Chanyeol masih setia tertawa dari balkon kamar.

"Apa ini?!"

"Pakaian dalam" ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi ini... pakaian dalam wanita, bodoh"

"Jadi?"

"Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku..."

"Hey kau lupa ya, ukuran celana dalamku berapa hmm? Dan kau ingin memakainya? Tidak takut nanti ayammu akan hilang jika mengenakan celana dalam yang kebesaran?"

"Yakk. Park Chanyeol apa -apaan kau!" Baekhyun bertambah memerah,hal itu membuat tawa Chanyeol semakin menjadi -jadi.

"Park Chanyeol, kau menyebalkan"

"Yasudah. Aku beri 2 pilihan, pakai itu... atau milikku?"

"Kau gila?"

"Lagipula itu masih baru lho, Baek. Dan aku akan memberimu piyama gambar stroberi jika kau memakai itu"

"Mwo? Stroberi?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Heung... aku tidak berbohong?"

"Yasudah. Tapi jangan mengintip!" Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun piyama yang tadi dijanjikannya lalu berbalik.

10 menit kemudian...

"Sudah?"

"Huh"

Chanyeol berbalik dan seketika terdiam. "Baekhyun kau..."

"Rasanya kurang nyaman, tapi ah sudahlah"

"Kenapa kau imut sekali?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol ingin menciumnya namun Baekhyun segera mengganti ekspresinya menjadi dingin. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terhenti dan menjadi malu sendiri. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan beranjak ke hadapan cermin untuk meyisir rambutnya. Btw, Baekhyun masih mengenakan _bathrub_ nya saat ini.

"Kurasa aku akan berbelanja nanti sore apakah kau ingin ikut bersama?"

"Ya.. kurasa...aku akan ikut" ucap Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari menerima ajakan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sontak saja tersenyum sumringah namun Baekhyun menatapnya garang sehingga membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Yang tadi hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu senang seperti itu"

"Tapi, baek...tadi kau bilang..."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak... lupakan saja."

"..."

"aku mau pakai baju. Kau keluar saja" ujar baekhyun jutek

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menurut. Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu putih itu. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar, jujur saja Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Pasti namja itu berfikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahu berterimakasih kepadanya dan malah memarahinya, padahal dia melakukan hal ini karena ada sesuatu hal lain, yang mungkin saja bisa membuat hubungan mereka bertambah fatal dari sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol-ah... maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol menajamkan matanya. Oh! ternyata benar dugaannya selama ini. Ada orang lain dibalik sifat Baekhyun sekarang kepadanya. Dan orangnya hanya satu.

Dan Chanyeol tau siapa orangnya.

"keparat..."

.

.

.

Sore itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama -sama sedang duduk di balkon kamar Chanyeol. Menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat dengan keheningan yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Tiba -tiba Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju toilet didalam kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap punggung itu tanpa berkedip hingga akhirnya pintu toilet ditutup.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Meski hanya berdiam diri seperti ini aku tetap menikmatinya. Terimakasih tuhan" batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun ternyata sedang mencuci tangannya. Namja itu tidak lagi berniat kembali kebalkon seperti tadi, melainkan duduk diranjang sambil menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan duduk membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Baek... aku..."

"..."

"Aku... a-aku merindukanmu"

"Terus?"

"B-bolehkah... aku memelukmu? sekali saja"

"..."

"Tidak"

"Tapi, baek..."

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, Chan..."

 _Grepp!_

Tiba -tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan seketika membuat air mata Baekhyun menitik. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"..."

"Baek, aku masih begitu mencintaimu..."

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian...

 _Brakk!_

 _PLAK!_

"Kau tahu Park Chanyeol...? Kau begitu menjijikkan dimataku" Baekhyun berdiri dari sana dan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun perlahan.

"...ya, aku tahu. Dimatamu aku ini memang menjijikkan dan menyedihkan"

"Ya, namun itu kau. Kau masih saja bersikeras menahanku untuk tetap tinggal meski aku tidak akan melakukannya. Apakah kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku yang jelas - jelas menolakmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengrenyit.

"A-aku..."

"Aku membencimu, Chanyeol..." ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tampan itu terdiam sejenak namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengrenyit akan itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu"

"..." Baekhyun diam.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tetap tinggal"

"..." hening sejenak.

"...bolehkan aku keluar dari rumah ini? Aku muak dengan semua ini. gerbang dikunci, dan disetiap sudut pintu ada penjaga, semua pintu terkunci dengan kata sandi. Kau seperti mengkekungku..."

"Memang itulah yang kulakukan"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah satu - satunya cara agar kau tidak pergi dariku"

"..."

"Ckckck... kupikir menjadi anak orang terkaya dikorea sudah bisa membuatmu cerdas dan ternyata tidak juga ya..." Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mundur 3 langkah hingga tubuhnya dan Chanyeol berada cukup jauh. Namja mungil itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat kecil yang terselip diantara saku piyamanya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu kelehernya dan tersenyum menyeramkan, Chanyeol membola.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi, selamat bersenang - senang tan..." belum sempat Baekhyun mengarahkan pisau itu dengan cepat diarahkan Chanyeol kearahnya, sehingga...

 _Brug!_

 _Grepp_

 _Crashhh_

"Ahhh"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak karena pisau itu malah diarahkan Chanyeol kewajahnya. Alhasil pipi namja itu tergores hingga ke pelipis kirinya.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol berdarah karena menyelamatkannya. Kemarin dia juga pernah melakukannya saat Baekhyun hampir saja ditabrak oleh mobil waktu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apakah kau gila!?"

"Lebih gila lagi jika aku melihatmu menyayat urat lehermu sendiri" ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun mematung.

Sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih tidak diinginkan lagi Chanyeol melempar bilah pisau itu entah kemana hingga Baekhyun kelimpungan dan menatap Chanyeol takut. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah marah dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari pipinya yang terkena pisau hingga terluka cukup besar, namun Chanyeol menggubris itu dan malah menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa sedang yang kau pikirkan, Byun Baekhyun?"

"..."

Baekhyun mundur selangkah-lagi-.

"Kau mencoba mencelakai dirimu sendiri, apakah kau tahu hal apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau tidak sadarkan diri?"

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan menyetubuhimu..."

 _Gulpp_

Terdengar jelas suara itu saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu dan terus mendekat, jangan lupakan wajah Chanyeol yang...

 _Arrgh! Sial. Kenapa begitu tampan_ Baekhyun mengumpat membuat _smirk_ Chanyeol semakin melebar.

"Jadi jangan coba - coba melakukan hal aneh yang membuatku melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Cukup duduk manis saja dan turuti keinginanku..."

"..."

"Mengerti?"

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti ketakutan itu membuat Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya dan beranjak.

"Pakailah ruangan ini sekarang adalah milikmu.." ujarnya sekali lagi sebelum beranjak membuat Baekhyun membola dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah... Chanyeol mengunci ruangan itu dari luar!

Ah, tidak...

Yang benar saja bagaimana jika dia ingin... ah, Baekhyun baru ingat kalau diruangan ini memiliki segalanya yang dibutuhkannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu jati itu dan mencoba berteriak sekuatnya sambil mencoba membuka pintu itu namun tidak ada perbubahan berarti membuat Baekhyun melemas seketika.

Toh percuma juga dia berteriak hingga pita suaranya putus pun juga Chanyeol tidak akan mengidahkannya.

"Lagipula ruangan ini kedap suara" ujar Baekhyun entah pada siapa dan dia merasa bahwa dirinya seperti putri yang dikurung didalam kamar oleh ayah tirinya dan yang sialnya kenyataan sebenarnya itu adalah kekasih tampannya. Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dan seketika membola melihat suatu benda yang terpasang jauh dipojok atas kamar itu.

CCTV. Itulah yang Baekhyun temukan saat ini.

"sial. Sejak kapan dia terpasang disana" umpat Baekhyun mencoba menutupi CCTV itu dengan selimut namun tidak sampai tentu saja_-. CCTV itu berada diatas sudut kiri kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyialkan kenapa atap kamar itu begitu tinggi dan kamar ini kedap suara.

Baekhyun melemas. Tubuhnya merosot drastis didinding dan terhempas dilantai kamar bernuansa putih _maroon_ itu dan air matanya terjatuh begitu saja dengan derasnya.

Baekhyun menangis sekarang. Namja itu memukul -mukul dadanya hingga rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu dari ruangan kamarnya yang lain pun segera berlari kearah dimana Baekhyun berada sebelum Baekhyun melakukan hal yang lebih jauh yang bisa saja menyakiti dirinya.

Sesampai didepan sana Chanyeol segera memasukkan _password_ nya dengan tergesa dan memasuki kamar mewah itu dan seketika membola yang menemukan Baekhyun yang terbaring dilantai dengan nafas terputus -putus sambil tetus memukul -mukul dadanya dengan kuat.

Oh, tidak. Asma Baekhyun sedang kambuh dan dia masih terus memukul dadanya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol panik dan langsung mengangkat Baekhyun keranjang dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama namun tidak berarti, Chanyeol segera mencari oksigen di nakasnya dan segera memberikannya untuk Baekhyun. namun melihat Baekhyun yang seperti benar -benar ingin kehabisan nafas Chanyeol frustasi dan segera memanggil asistennya.

"Hyungg! Jeonghyun hyung!" Tak lama seorang lelaki muncul dengan pakaian _bultter_ nya dan kakak Chanyeol disampingnya yang seketika panik melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"Astaga Baekhyunn!"

"Ada apa tuan muda?" Tanya Jeonghyun ikut panik.

"Panggil...maksudku jemput Dokter Kim dirumahnya"

"Sekarang tuan?"

"Minggu depan"

"Tapi tuan..."

"Sekarang!"

"Ba-baik tuan, permisi noona muda, tuan muda"

"Cepatt. Astaga" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Chanyeol apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini? Apakah ini sudah lama? Dan kenapa kau tidak me..."

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau lihat keadaannya sekarang apakah untuk berbicara?!" Kesal Chanyeol seketika membuat Hyomin terdiam.

"Maaf..." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menghirup oksigen yang tengah dipegang oleh Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

"Baek, jangan menangis sayang..." melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sama -sama menatap dan menangis bersama membuat Hyomin ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Baekhyun bertahanlah..." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol hingga kuku -kukunya berwarna putih dan begitupun Chanyeol.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" Chanyeol bertambah terisak melihat Baekhyun yang sepetinya bertambah kesakitan.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun menggeleng dan menggenggam jemari Chanyeol lebih erat. Chanyeol mengangkat gepalan tangan mereka dan menciumnya lama.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Baekhyun merasakan seperti ada hantaman keras pada kepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya pusing luar biasa.

"Maaf" ujar Baekhyun dengan susah payah dan terputus - putus. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencium tangan cantik Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku"

' _Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol. maafkan aku. Dan kumohon jangan berubah meski aku menjadi seperti sekarang'_

Melihat adegan itu, Hyomin lebih memilih sedikit menjauh agar tidak menganggu kemesraan ditengah kesengsaraan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kemarin keadaan mulai membaik, namun tidak ada perubahan berarti dengan Baekhyun. Dia tetap diam, dan Chanyeol ikut juga mendiaminya. Jadi sekarang mereka saling diam. Seperti saat ini mereka tengah menonton acara disebuah statiun TV dan tidak ada suara apapun selain suara dari TV itu sendiri.

Baekhyun bukan tidak biasa, mereka sedang menonton-atau Baekhyun saja- karena Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menatap layar datar didepannya.

"Uhukk...uhukk" tiba -tiba Baekhyun terbatuk dan Chanyeol beranjak entah kemana. Baekhyun mentap punggung lebar itu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat Chanyeol kembali dengan segelas air putih dan kotak P3K. Menaruhnya dimeja dihadapan mereka lalu kebali pergi entah kemana dan kembali dengan sebuah baskom kecil berisi air hangat. Namja itu pertama memberikan Baekhyun air putih dan langsung diminum hingga habis oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menerima gelas dari Baekhyun yang kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada layar datar bernama Televisi dihadapannya.

"Karena kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini maka kaulah yang harus mengobatiku"

Baekhyun mengrenyit.

"Apa?"

"Obati aku"

"Dari semalam sakit kenapa tidak kau obati? Punya nyawa banyak?" Ujar Baekyun jutek sambil mengambil handuk kecil dan mengelap luka Chanyeol dengan air hangat itu.

"Aku mau kau yang mengobatinya."

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka itu Baekhyun kembali membersihkannya dengan alkohol dan memberinya antiseptik.

Chanyeol meringis.

"Apakah sakit?"

"Ti-tidak..." Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berbohong kepadanya. Sangat tahu malah. Dari raut wajahnya saja sudah bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia sekarang tengah kesakitan.

"Jangan berbohong. Wajahmu menunjukkan itu semua"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun sehingga pupil mereka berdua bertemu. Sekitar beberapa detik menatap kedalam mata masing -masing dan mereka merasakan adanya perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti rongga dada keduanya sehingga membuat Baekhyun memanas dan Chanyeol merasa seperti jantungnya akan putus sekarang. Oh tidak.

Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Itu yang terdapat diamata Baekhyun tadi ketika mereka saling bertatapan seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan dengan hembusan nafas yang menyapu dan menghangat dipipi Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku merasakan itu. Terimakasih"

"..." Baekhyun tidak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol. Namja sipit itu malah menagkup wajah Chanyeol dan...

 _Cupp!_

 _Clap! clap! clap!_

"Emhh...Yeolhh, balas ciumanku" ujar Baekhyun disela lumtannya pada bibir bawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak begitu mendengarnya, dia hanya sibuk untuk menetralkan jantungnya saat ini karena... Baekhyun menciumnya!

 _Plop!_

Merasa tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas ciuman menggairahkannya.

"Cium aku, Chanyeol"

 _Deg!_

Chanyeol menatap namja imut itu tidak percaya.

"Baekhyun, kau... aneh"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N:

Nuhunn pisann chingu saya lelet update lagii. Dan lagi -lagi karena saya lupa password ffn saya *R:alahh banyak alasan lu thor*#author ngumpet diketek om sehun-

Maaf ya chingu sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya php-in kalian mulu nyatanya saya updatenya lelet sangat pake banget dan bangett sekalii*apesih ni orang geje amat*. Jeongmal mianhae chinguyaa. Jangan bash saya huhhu TT *author alay_-

Btw maaf juga kalo ceritanya tambah ngawur, geje, bnyak EYDnya, dan dengan segala kekurangan yang lainnya yang gak bisa saya sebutkan satu -persatu dan beserta alasannya karena itu bakalan lama. Lagipula gak penting" amat juga kali ya wkwk. Saya minta pendapatnya tentang yang chapter ini boleh dong yaa? Whwhh/? #plakk#digaploksatubumi

Oh iya, bentar lagi kan MID semester 1 ya, kemungkinan saya akan update kira" sebelum taun baruan lah *kalo nggak update" berarti authornya php, kalo nggak mungkin aje authornye wafat-*metamettt ana masih penuh dosyahh makkTT* selamat MID minggu depannya lagi/? Guyss~

Maaf panjangan AN daripada storynya wkwk

Jangan lupa RnR jusseyoo^^

I love you all guys:*:*:*

\- salam CBHS seplanet bumi Yeahhhhhh! :*:*


End file.
